B a s t e t
by Draga Gremionis
Summary: Viejos enemigos vuelven a cobrar venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! luego de una larga, muy larga ausencia debido primero a la falta de pc, luego a la falta de creatividad y por ultimo de tiempo, he vuelto para cerrar el circulo de esta locura que empece a escribir hace ya un par de años y que me han hecho el favor de seguir con interes.  
A todos ustedes, muchas gracias!

Para la comprension de este fic, es necesaria la lectura de sus antecesores:

Pacto de Sangre

Pacto Oscuro

A medio camino

B A S T E T

Capitulo 1

Es de noche, desde hace mas de 3 horas los animales del bosque han corrido a sus madrigueras, los grillos guardan silencio, ni siquiera el viento se atreve a agitar las ramas de los arboles... De una modesta casa en medio de las monta as, se escuchan furiosos alaridos ...

Goku: vamos Chichi, calmate ... no es para tanto!

Chichi: que no es para tanto? Goten nos enga ño con eso del concurso para irse con Trunks al espacio a sacar a la delincuente de TUUU hermana de la carceeeel!!

Goten: pero mama , en realidad, fuimos a buscar a Didier, lo otro no estaba planeado...

Chichi: no me importa a que fueron!! Te escapaste sin mi permiso para ir en busca de problemas! Acaso no ves que ya tenemos aqui suficientes?? Solo estas buscando pretextos para desentenderte de tus obligaciones!! Desde cuando son mas importantes la tonta noviecita de tu amigo o esa que tu propia madre??

Goku: ey Chichi! No te refieras asi de mi hermana!

Chichi: Gokuuu ayudameeeee!! No ves que el ni o se esta descarriando y tu solo piensas en... en...

La menuda mujer de pelo negro, traga saliva , hace un gesto de disgusto y asco para luego pronunciar : Nila ...

Posteriormente sigue el discurso: por que no puedes ser como tu hermano? Tan buen estudiante, el nunca me di tantos dolores de cabeza como tu Goten!!

Goten: ay mama , te recuerdo que mi hermano se ausento tambien largas temporadas en sus entrenamientos y...

Chichi: pues..pues siiii!! Pero aunque me disgustara que se fuera tanto tiempo y encima con los vagos amigos de tu padre para esos horribles entrenamientos, al menos lo hacia por que el mundo estaba en peligro!

Goku: hasta que lo reconoce...

Chichi: que has dicho Goku? Ahh que importa... No, no te compares con Gohan, irte al espacio solo con ese muchachito consentido para ir a alcanzar a quien sea, no tiene nada que ver con los motivos que tu hermano tuvo para irse meses a entrenar!

Goten: si,claro... Gohan, el bueno, el perfecto,el buen hijo,el doctor de la familia ...estoy harto de esas comparaciones...yo no soy Gohan!!

Chichi: Gokuuu tu hijo me esta gritando!!

El hombre mas fuerte del universo suspira frustrado y aburrido ... no entiende por que tanto escandalo ...

Chichi: te das cuenta de lo que tus malas amistades afectan nuestra familia? ... lo siento mucho Goten, pero en adelante, te prohibo que sigas frecuentando a Trunks, el y su familia son una pesima influencia!

Goten: que?

Goku: de que estas hablando?

Chichi: date cuenta Goku, esa familia esta podrida! Escucha yo quiero mucho a Bulma peeerooooo, que jovencita decente se va de su casa en busca de no se que aventuras y luego ha vivido con un hombre sin estar casada! Y que clase de hombre! Un mercenario asesino psicopata y grosero, sin oficio ni beneficio! No es de extrañarse que el pobre hijo haya salido asi ...

Goku y Goten : eso que tiene que ver?

Chichi: ahhh todooo todooo tiene que veeeer!!

Goten: pues yo no voy a ...

dejar de ver a mi mejor amigo en el mundo solo por que tu me lo ordenas era la manera en la que iba a terminar la frase, pero al encontrar la mirada de su padre, fue como si este le transmitiera telepaticamente que debia comprender tambien a su madre, es cierto que ella sufria mucho al no poder tener una familia mas normal, y que no ella no podia ver las cosas de la misma forma que ellos,asi que entendio que era mejor no seguir discutiendo .

Goten: pues yo no voy a... volver a desobedecer , lo siento . en adelante me concentrare mas en mis estudios y buscare otras amistades ...

Chichi: hijo querido!!me da tanto gusto que hayas entrado en razon...

Goten: hasta crees...

Chichi: que dijiste?

Goku: eh.. dijo que quiere galletas de nuez!!

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahi, en el imponente edificio de Capsule Corp, en la habitacion decorada de color rosa con motivos infantiles, Bulma hojea indecisa revistas de novias. Por que justo ahora que aun no perdia los kilos aumentados durante el embarazo, tenia que calzarse un vestido de novia?

Nunca creyo que pudiera llegar el dia en que el mismo Vegeta fuera quien le pidiera matrimonio. sera que estaba so ando? tal vez el agotamiento producido por la falta de sue o a causa de los desvelos provocados por su bebita, Bra, ya le estaban causando transtornos. a lo mejor en cualquier momento despertaria para encontrarse dormida sobre su escritorio... y si era asi? tendria que comprobarlo. como haria para despertarse? tomo su taza de te caliente y sin pensarlo demasiado, se la vacio encima...

AHHHH con un demonioooo!! ahhhhh &/(&/(" " !! pero que (&/& !! tonta de mi!!

La nena que dormia en la cuna, de pronto empezo a llorar furiosamente

No! no! Bra!! todo esta bien mi cielo! ouch...

La mujer de cabello azul, levanta a su reto o de la cuna quien al sentir contra su piel el liquido caliente en la ropa de su madre empieza a berrear aun con mas potencia.

BUAAAAAA!!

Oh!! perdoname mi vida!! ahhh!!

Bulma deposita a la bebe en la cuna de nuevo , lo que hace que entonces empiece a ponerse morada del berrinche

Que hago que hago?? ahhh!!

Se quita la playera y los jeans humeantes quedando en ropa interior y luego corre a rescatar a Bra de la cuna que ya tenia aspecto de una enorme cereza bañada en llanto. En un movimiento brusco, el celular cae al piso activando la marcacion rapida de su asistente

Por Kamisama!! soy una pesima madre... Auxilioooo!!

En otro punto de la ciudad, en un lujoso apartamento, un celular vibra y suena con la alegre tonada "Barbie Girl"

Siiiii?

Adam, el secretario de Bulma, se acomoda su fina bata de seda mientras contesta con su suave y melodiosa voz

Siiii? Bulmaaa? que pasaaaa?

lo unico que se escucha son el llanto desdesperado de la criatura y la voz de Bulma pidiendo Auxilio.

Ay noooo !! Resiste Bulmaaaaa ya van los refuerzooos queridaaaaaaa!!

Adam cuelga y de inmediato llama a Capsule Corp avisando que algo terrible le sucede a la se ora, luego remite a los bomberos y a la policia con un apremiante codigo rojo. De vuelta en C. Corp, un empleado toca la puerta de la camara de entrenamientos de Vegeta...

Toc toc!! señor Vegeta!!

El saiyajin se extraña de que un empleado ose acercarse a la camara de gravedad, ya que saben que esta estricamente prohibido interrumpirlo cuando entrena...y cuando come, y cuando duerme , y cuando no esta haciendo nada... en general, los empleados prefieren evitarlo .

Ah! cuantas veces he dicho que no debo ser molestado durante mis entrenamientos!!

-- Se or Vegeta, perdone el atrevimiento pero algo malo le sucede a la se ora Bulma

La mente de Vegeta de inmediato le trae de vuelta el recuerdo de cuando ella fue raptada en su laboratorio... o peor aun.. Astaroth habia vuelto... sin tomarse tiempo de ingresar el codigo de seguridad en el panel de la puerta de la camara, simplemente la derribo y asi, empapado en sudor corrio en busca del ki de Bulma quien seguia intentando consolar a Bra. cuando esta apenas empezaba a calmarse un poco, la puerta de la habitacion fue derribada dando paso a un alterado Vegeta seguido por Adam y los bomberos provocando un gran escandalo y haciendo que de nuevo, la bebe empezara a llorar . confundida Bulma les pregunta que rayos hacen ahi todos y luego nota que ellos la ven raro a ella... se percata de que esta en ropa interior y entonces grita y corre a cubrirse con las cortinas de la habitacion, Bra sigue llorando mientras Bulma grita furiosa ordenandoles a todos que se larguen.

-- Pero Bulmaaa si tu me llamaste pidiendo auxiliooooo!! -- gimotea Adam.

BUAHHHHHHHH!!

ESTAS DESPEDIDOOOO ADAAAAAM!! estas despedidoooooooo aaahhhhhhh fuera de aqui todooooooooosssss!!

BUAAAAAAAAAA!! BUAAAAAAAA!!

Algunos con la cabeza baja, otros vociferando cosas como "mujer histerica" y "arpia loca" se retiraron hasta dejar a Bulma y Vegeta a solas.

-- Que significa todo esto mujer? Y que le estas haciendo a la mocosa? mejor damela y... mmm... por que no estas vestida?

Bra, al encontrarse en brazos de su padre, de inmediato deja de llorar .

B: y yo que creia que era un sue o, esto es una pesadilla!!

Aun envuelta en las cortinas, Bulma se sienta en el piso a llorar mientras Bra suelta alegres risitas. Confundido Vegeta se sienta al lado de su mujer quien empieza a explicar lo sucedido,y antes de terminar, el saiyajin ya rie sonoramente. la mujer con los ojos aun humedos, se da cuenta de lo realmente comico de todo y no tarda en contagiarse de la risa de su compañero, y asi permanecen los 3 sentados en el piso durante un largo rato.

Al dia siguente en la Orange Star School, dos estudiantes han decidido que la clase de algebra no tiene importancia por lo que prefieren sostener una conversacion:

Gt: Entonces mi mama se puso loca y estuvo sermoneandome 3 horas. ya sabes, empezo regañandome por haberme escapado y luego siguio con lo de siempre

Tk: jajaja la escuela es lo primeroooo

Gt: peor aun.. deberias ser mas como tu hermano Gohaaaaan, el tan bueeen estudianteeeee ...pfff..

Tk: mi madre no me regaño . Anda como zombie desde que nacio mi hermanita. el otro dia se llevo a la oficina el control remoto de la tele en vez de su celular

Gt: jajaajajaja!!

SON Y BRIEF!! guarden silencio!!

el calvo profesor con anteojos y chaqueta cuadros los reprende.

Gt: mi viejo es lo maximo, pero a veces creo que estabamos mejor antes de que el volviera.

Tk: tu madre tal vez era menos gruñona pero estaba triste

Gt: Es que ahora se comporta como si tuviera tres hijos. Ademas siempre esta diciendo lo malos que son todos nuestros amigos, que con razon vivimos en medio de una monta a lejos de todo.

Tk: deja de quejarte , ademas tenemos trabajo que hacer

BRIEF Y SON !! CALLENSEEEEEEE!!

Gt: trabajo? no inventes, hermano!!

Tk: que, ya se te olvid lo que tenemos que hacer?

Gt: acaban de castigarme por uno de tus "trabajitos" cuando ya quieres enredarme en otro?

Tk: deja de gimotear como ni a, ademas de todas maneras pronto van a castigarte otros 100 a os mas por haber copiado en el examen de historia.

Gt: ni me lo recuerdes... ojal sea papa el que reciba la carta del director... bah, lo dudo. El nunca esta en casa para esas cosas...

Tk: si van a castigarte , que al menos sea por algo que valga la pena, no? eh? que pasa?

El maestro ha tomado de las orejas a los jovenes saiyajin y los obliga a ponerse de pie encaminandolos a la puerta del salon

NO VUELVAN HASTA QUE APRENDAN A RESPETAR A SU MAESTRO!! AHHH TIENEN CERO LOS DOS!!

dos chicas rien tontamente desde sus lugares mientras el maestro les azota la puerta en las narices.

Gt: viste a Paris y a Nicole? yo creo que les gustamos amigo!! ah... clarooo como tu eres un hombre casadoooo

Tk: ... cretino... aunque ya que lo mencionas, de eso justamente se trata lo que tenemos que hacer

Gt: ya, explicate

Tk: recuerda lo que la Señora Padme nos dijo antes de volver a la Tierra... si logramos que El dios Dragon cure la esterilidad de la reina Aixa, y entonces logra procrear, Didier quedar libre .

Gt: estas obsecionado con esa ni a. ademas ni es tan bonita.. esta muy palida y ni tiene buenos pechos. yo creo que si lograras anotar home run con alguna otra, Didier se te borraria de la mente en un dos por tres...

La mirada de Trunks se torno tan amenazante como la de su padre en los peores momentos haciendo a Goten retractarse de inmediato

Gt: es bromaaaa es bromaaaaa, ya pues, consigamos esas esferas. aun quedan 7 horas de clase. si nos damos prisa hoy podremos encontrarlas y llegar a casa a tiempo para cenar.

Tk: sabia que contaria contigo amigo! por eso traje el radar del dragon. asi que manos a la obra!

Gt: ahi viene el prefecto!

Tk: rapido! por la ventana!!

Horas mas tarde, Ya cansados sucios y hambrientos, los dos jovenes saiyajin han invocado al dios Dragon que enorme y majestuoso se deja ver en el cielo y su voz retumba dejandose escuchar a varios kilometros...

No importando cuantas veces lo hayan presenciado, siempre es impresionante.

Cual Es Su Deseo?

-- Queremos que cures la infertilidad de la reina Aixa del planeta Arborea!!

MMMM... Es un deseo muy facil ...

Salvo por los prototipos avanzadisimos de Capsule Corp, en realidad, la tecnolog a espacial en el Planeta Tierra aun esta en pañales. La mayor a de los terricolas, desconoce que extraterrestres caminan entre ellos. Piensan en el tema como mera ciencia-ficci n e incluso algunos creen que no hay mas vida inteligente en todo el universo. En cambio, en otros mundos el comercio y el trafico interplanetario es absolutamente normal. Desafortunadamente, en los ltimos a os, este movimiento se vio controlado por el nefasto General Bjorn con su poderosa flota, y antes de el por el imperio de horror establecido por Freezer quien en base a los metodos que todos ya conocemos, sometia galaxias completas con impuestos impagables bajo la amenaza de que en caso de incumplimiento de pago, la vida del planeta en cuestion seria exterminada y vendido al mejor postor.

Aun asi, el estar al dia en el pago del tributo al tirano, tampoco era garantia de nada. Por que de todas formas, cuando al lagarto blanco se le antojaba igualmente enviaba a sus mercenarios.

Algunas veces Vegeta es recuerda aquellos a os en los que junto a Raditz y Nappa, cuando no simplemente hac an su trabajo, sino que ademas lo gozaban con sadismo. La sensacion de poder, los gritos, la confusion, y las suplicas era adictiva. Jamas repararon en que estaban exterminando vida inteligente. Personas con una historia individual, personas que buscaban vivir de forma pacifica y honrada, familias, niños como su Trunks o como su Bra que apenas empezaban su camino y que de pronto, todo se terminaba arbitrariamente por capricho de alguien.  
Acaso siente culpabilidad? ... la verdad, no exactamente. ni el sabe definir que es lo que siente al respecto. pero es una sensaci n incomoda que no sabe como explicarse a si mismo.

B: no pienses mas en eso...

V: a que te refieres, mujer?

B: tu pasado, no puedes dejarlo atras.

V: crees que aun quiero volver a lo de antes? ... nah

B: Vegeta... sabes? He aprendido que en la vida no todo es totalmente blanco o negro... no, d jame hablar , antes de empezar a decir que soy una tonta. lo que hiciste, fue horrible, espantoso... pero, como juzgarte si desde que naciste, fue lo que te ense aron? Creciste creyendo que eso era lo correcto. lo necesitabas para sobrevivir en ese medio hostil...

V: Aunque estaba bajo las ordenes del Freezer, realmente disfrutaba lo que hacia. de haber podido derrocarlo en su momento, yo habr a tomado su sitio y hubiera sido peor seguramente...

B: lo que importa es que has cambiado...

V: me ir al infierno. pero esta bien. lo merezco y no tengo miedo.

B: no hables asi, no lo acepto!

V: Lo unico que me molesta es dejarte con ese dios pervertido al que el imbecil de Kakarotto le ofrecio fotografias tuyas rondando por ahi .

B: estamos hablando en serio, Vegeta! por que rayos siempre tienes que empezar con tus ironias?

Han pasado varios meses despues de esa conversacion. Los planes de boda entre Vegeta y Bulma se han ido posponiendo a causa de los multiples compromisos de ella como la flamante nueva directora de Capsule Corp, en sustitucion del Dr. Brief quien desde su retiro, se ha dedicado a viajar por el mundo con su esposa en una larga segunda luna de miel.

Bulma cepilla su suave cabello azul sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, quien sabe cuantas veces se ha pasado el cepillo por la cabeza por que su mente esta en otra parte.

Me preocupa Vegeta. he notado que ha dejado de entrenar, se le ve ausente y desanimado. Extraño sus comentarios sarcasticos.  
acaso estara enfermo? no, no es eso.

Para que me hago tonta?... se lo que el tiene, est aburrido, aburrido de todo.  
Aunque tenemos la misma edad , el luce casi igual que cuando lo conoci , y yo... por mas que me he esforzado, ya no es lo mismo que antes. Cuando tuve a Trunks, logre recuperar mi figura de inmediato y sin esfuerzo, pero ahora con Bra, no es igual.

Despues de tanto tiempo juntos, el me propuso que nos casaramos ya que cree que eso es importante para mi, pero no. Ahora que veo estas tontas revistas de novias, siento que eso ya no es para mi. La verdad, la ilusion de ponerme un vestido blanco y llegar del brazo de mi padre al altar para encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida, era solo eso. una ilusi n de adolescente. Ni antes ni ahora necesitamos de eso.

Vamos Bulma, no llores. deja de llorar!

Lo amo. pero no quiero retenerlo a mi lado cuando el aun este en el zenit de su vida y yo sea una anciana. no quiero que llegue el dia en el que me mire con lastima, o con asco.

No voy a casarme!

Dicho esto, La mujer se levanta y se dirige hacia su enorme armario para elegir el atuendo del dia de hoy, tiene una cita con el comit de energ as aternativas en pro del medio ambiente. el cesto de basura se ladea y cae, en su interior hay 3 revistas de novias.

En la Orange Star School, nuestro par de jovenes saiyajines de nuevo fueron expulsados de su salon de clases, es que el viejo maestro de matematicas no entiende lo que es verdaderamente importante.

- Hermano, entonces aun no has tenido noticias de tu chica?

- Nada, Goten. temo que le haya sucedido algo malo. y estoy harto de esperar calmadamente!

- naaahhh descuida. piensa que lo que hicimos al invocar al dios dragon, fue curar la esterilidad de la reina malvada ... pero nunca pedimos que apareciera un amante que le hiciera el milagrito jeje

De vuelta en Capsule corp, El comite de energias alternativas se ha reunido en la sala de juntas. Pese a lo que Bulma pueda pensar, luce increiblemente atractiva con el traje de ejecutiva color rojo que ha eligido para la ocasi on.

- Que opina, Doctora Brief? despues de la exposicion, podra darse cuenta que proyecto es limpio y sustentable.

- No lo se . sigo pensando que el hidrogeno como fuente de energia es la opcion...

- Pero no es rentable ... ehh cof cof... ademas, aun no se cuenta con la infraestructura necesaria para abastecer a las principales ciudades.

- He detectado algunas fallas en la planeacion

- Justamente por eso la necesitamos Doctora, existen algunos errores que no hemos sido capaces de corregir y que en la pratica serian peligrosos.

- comprendo... pues bien, con gusto colaborar en el proyecto

- las pruebas se haran en los laboratorios del desierto de la zona sur oeste. lejos de cualquier poblacion, por cuestiones de seguridad.

-lejos de la poblacion? el desierto del sur oeste esta lejos de todo.

- justamente doctora, justamente.

Despues de la junta, Bulma se dirige a su oficina. va a ausentarse un par de semanas y debe dejar instrucciones para Adam, su extraño pero eficiente secretario. primero que nada, reservar un vuelo -de primerisima clase ejecutiva- hacia la ciudad mas cercana al desierto del suroeste, ya que queda demasiado lejos y de ninguna manera va a volar ni menos conducir hacia all . Luego de eso, debe ir a su habitaci n a organizar su equipaje. En mejor momento no pudo llegar este proyecto ahora que las cosas estan tensas con Vegeta, y es que ella... ya no tiene los brios de antes para discutir con el, para confrontarlo y acorralarlo hasta saber que rayos es lo que le pasa.  
y Bra? que va a hacer con su bebita? como va a separarse de ella si est tan peque a? pero no es una buena idea llevarla. un laboratorio de ese tipo no es lugar un beb .

-Creo que a Adam tambien le tocar hacerle de niñera...

Mira hacia afuera por los grandes ventanales, la capsula de gravedad est apagada y sin movimiento en su interior... Y pensar que hasta hace poco era practicamente imposible sacarlo de ah durante el dia, si no era para comer.  
Donde estar ?

- Como me gustaria aprender a rastrear el ki de los demas. resulta que el si puede esconderse de mi, pero yo no de el. odio eso!

El hombre de cabello levantado en puntas yace en el piso de su camara de gravedad apagada. Hay pensamientos que han estado acechandolo desde hace tiempo y que el mismo ha estado ignorando, pero hoy, no ha podido evadirlos mas.

En que me converti ? Un humano mas? con una vida como la de cualquiera? Que diria mi padre si me viera convertido en esto? Al diablo lo que diga el viejo! esta muerto!  
Un principe sin reino?

Para que entrenar obsesivamente? para derrotar a Kakarotto? de pronto ya no tiene sentido.  
Entrenar por si llegan nuevos enemigos? que tan probable es que sean a n mas poderosos que los que hemos enfrentado antes? A estas alturas, que tan probable es que llegaran a ser m s poderosos que yo?

Para que seguir entrenando si hemos llegado a este nivel?

El hombre de cabello en punta, deja espapar un suspiro cansado.


	2. Chapter 2

B A S T E T

-- Entonces Adam, este es el telefono del laboratorio del desierto. obviamente tienes mi celular y estamos en video conferencia constantemente.

-- Todos los dias enviare los reportes como me pediste, querida.

-- En la heladera no debe faltar nunca lo de la lista que te deje . Ya sabes la manera en la que comen mi hijo y mi ... esposo. Esta todo mi equipaje en el auto?

-- Completito, no falta nada!!!

-- Oh Adam, dejame cargar a mi bebe una vez mas antes de irme...la voy a extrañar tanto! pero este es un proyecto muy importante y alla no es un lugar apto para ella. cuidamela mucho!

-- Ya dejate de sensiblerias, que vas a perder el vuelo! deja a la niña con su tia Adam.

-- Tienes razon.. esta bien, creo que ya tienes todas las instrucciones, es momento de irme.

La mujer de cabellos azules aborda su auto-nave. da un vistazo al edificio de la corporacion Capsula por lutima vez antes de encender el motor. ha dejado una nota para Trunks explicandole de su repentino viaje. ya el notificara a su padre . Sera lo mejor, si el principe esta aburrido y desea irse, ser mas facil asi . sin que este ella. Nuevamente sus ojos se sienten como una nube gris cargada de agua de lluvia.

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, los hombres Son sostienen un combate ligero, mas como diversion que como entrenamiento. Goku disfruta enormemente esos momentos en compañia de sus dos cachorros, que de buenas a primeras ya se convirtieron en hombres. Pero como sera tener una niña? sera a su crianza distinta a la de los varones? por eso seran tan raras las mujeres?

Siempre que ambas familias se visitan, Chichi pide cargar a la pequeña Bra, le canta y la llena de mimos. Aunque ella lo niegue, Goku sabe que su esposa desear a tener una niñita. Para peinarla , hacer pasteles juntas, y que sea solo de ella. que no se la lleven lejos a entrenar. Si, Chichi desea una ni a con todo su corazon , aunque no lo quiere admitir.

Una niña... como seria?

Un sonido seco seguido de gritos desaforados sacan al guerrero de sus pensamientos, Goten ha lanzado a Gohan directo a una colmena de abejas accidentalmente y ahora lo persiguen furiosas.

-- Jajajajajajaajajaja!!!! eso me recuerda cuando la tia Nila cayo en un agujero lleno de cucarachas espaciales cuando fuimos a rescatarla del planeta penal!!!! jajajajaja!!!!

-- AHHHH !!!! no te burles Goten!!! me estan picando!!! ay! ay!!!!

Si tuviera una niña, seria como Nila, su hermana? eso distaria muy lejos de una criatura que se dejara peinar por su mama y la acompañara a hacer pasteles...

Hermana Nila, Por que siempre tienes que irte tan rapido?  
Por que creias que despues de haber conocido a nuestro otro hermano Raditz, creeria que tu tambien ser as una enemiga? Casi no he tenido tiempo para conocerte, hermana y sin embargo te extraño.

Desde el espacio puede apreciarse la enorme extencion del arido desierto, El lugar ideal para hacer pruebas con energias y combustibles alternativos sin peligro de volar no solo el edificio de Capsule Corp. sino la ciudad completa. Un par de cientificos discute acaloradamente:

-- Dr Ichiro, de ninguna manera los sistemas deben forzarse. no olvide que aun estan en etapa experimental.

-- Tonterias. en caso de un sobrecalentamiento peligroso automaticamente se desactivaran todos los sistemas. no hay peligro de un accidente.

-- Mejor no se precipite a hacer nada riesgoso hasta que lo consultemos con el resto del personal cientifico. ey! que tal si vamos por algo de beber?

-- Adelantese, adelantese, en un momento lo alcanzo.

-- Esta bien, lo veo en la sala de descanso

-- Claro, solo un minuto, ya sabe, una llamada personal, eh? eh?

-- De acuerdo!

Una vez que se ha quedado a solas, el Dr. Ichiro susurra un insulto burlon a su cobarde colega y va hacia el tablero de control:

MAXIMA POTENCIA

-- ... Despues de todo, si Einstein no se hubiera arriesgado, no hubieramos llegado hasta donde estamos ahora, si señor.

El Dr. Ichiro cierra los ojos por unos instantes, fantasea con el momento de recibir el premio Nobel, fama, dinero, reconocimiento. Todo gracias a su gran valentia y audacia.  
Sonrie para si mismo y empieza introducir una serie de datos y cifras en su laptop mientras voltea a ver una y otra vez el tablero de control y otros instrumentos.  
No se sabe cuanto tiempo pas antes que un foco rojo empezara a parpadear junto con un sonido molesto.

SOBRECALENTAMIENTO!!!

PRECAUCION SOBRECALENTAMIENTO!!!!

que demonios???

El engreido cientifico se pone de pie en un salto, como era posible si hace un minuto todo estaba bajo control?  
maldita sea! su compañero tenia razon, no era conveniente forzar los sistemas !!!!

PELIGRO!!! PELIGRO!!!!

Justo en ese momento, Bulma se encuentra revisando la presion de los tanques de hextargon situados en las entrañas del gran laboratorio. La nueva sustancia es capaz de aumentar exponencialmente la potencia de diversos tipos de maquinaria, reduciendo la emision de residuos al medio ambiente y el gasto de combustible, pero aun debe manejarse con sumo cuidado ya que es inestable y muy toxico antes de ser tratado.  
-- Sirenas de emergencia? oh, no! debo subir !!!

Sorpresivamente por la valvula de seguridad de uno de los tanques, sale una gran nube verdosa de olor penetrante.

Lo ultimo que ve son las luces rojas de emergencia parpadeando antes de que todo empezara a girar a su alrededor, seguido de una fuerte jaqueca. no puede respirar.

Bulma abre los ojos, ya no est en el frio laboratorio y gracias a Kami, la jaqueca cedio ... hablando de Kami sama, por que esta en ahora en su templo ?  
Mira hacia abajo y nota las blancas nubes esponjosas. no resiste la tentacion de saltar y al hacerlo va cayendo muy lentamente , como una pluma y de la misma forma el viento se la va llevando hasta que cae al mar.

Me he vuelto un pez?

Trunks ha intentado ser paciente y llevar una vida normal mientras espera el regreso de Didier. Han pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que supo algo de ella. Por que justamente a ella ten a que elegirla la reina como su sucesora?  
Que es lo que ahora le impide abdicar y volver con el?  
Cuando sucedio lo de Astaroth, y la reina fue asesinada, era comprensible que no pudiera, pero ahora que la retiene? Y si haber recurrido al dios Dragon no hubiera sido suficiente?

En el vocabulario del joven de cabellos lilas, la palabra "imposible" no existia hasta ese momento, en que empezo a temer que en realidad, nunca podrian estar juntos.

No! No me resigno a perderla! Didier, que pasa???

-- Ehhh... joven Trunks, perdone que lo moleste, tiene una llamada... parece importante

Por su parte, el temido principe de los saiyajines ahora se dedica a ver la hierba crecer. Encerrado en si mismo se pregunta: Cuando elegi quedarme aqui con esa mujer y procrear no solo uno sino dos hijos?  
Este es el destino de mi raza? Irse diluyendo hasta quedar olvidada?

Si antes me hubieran mostrado mi futuro y me dieran a elegir volveria a lo de antes o tomaria de nuevo mi vida actual?  
En que momento le di tanto poder sobre mi a esa mujer? Pude elegir no volver jamas de mis viajes, por que volvi a este lugar?

--PAPA!!!! papa ! responde por favor!!!

--Uh? Que quieres Trunks! ya te he dicho que no molestes!!!

-- Mama tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio del desierto!

La puerta de la camara de gravedad se abre de golpe

-- Cual laboratorio del desierto? que accidente??? de que demonios estas hablando??!!! donde esta !

-- En un hospital al otro lado del mun...

Trunks no habia terminado de pronunciar mundo cuando Vegeta ya habia salido volando a toda velocidad en direccion a donde se encontraba el ki de Bulma. en efecto se sentia debil, como la luz de una bombilla que lucha por mantenerse encendida antes de fundirse.

-- Espera papa !!!!!

En seguida Trunks emprende el vuelo tras su padre.

Desde el balcon de la habitacion pintada de rosa, Adam sostiene en los brazos a la bebe Bra mientras los mira alejarse en el aire hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Ay pequeñita, en que familia de gente anormal y loca veniste a caer? que va a ser de ti? sniff!!!!!

Un avion comercial vuela tranquilamente cuando de pronto empieza a vibrar violentamente: "estimados pasajeros, les informamos que estamos atravezando en medio de una turbulencia, les recomendamos guardar la calma... "

Vegeta pasa volando cerca sin fijarse, la velocidad y la estela de aire y energia que va dejando a su paso casi ocasiona un desastre aereo.

Cuando apenas se estabiliza, vuelve a vibrar con fuerza otra vez. Ahora fue Trunks.

Al llegar al hospital, el principe se fu directo hacia la ventana de la habitacion de donde el ki de su mujer provenia. Al entrar la encontro durmiendo, se ve a palida y descompuesta. con suavidad retiro de su rostro algunos cabellos. De pronto todas sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta: ella era la razon por la que todo tiene sentido y se odio a si mismo por haberlo olvidado.

-- ... V..Vegeta?

-- En que nuevo lio te metiste, mujer?

-- No es nada. solo me intoxique un poco... como me duele la cabeza...

-- Eso te pasa por escaparte. de ninguna manera te hubiera permitido irte al fin del mundo con un monton de inutiles

-- Sera mas bien que estas celoso de mis guapos colegas?

Bulma se incorpora para quedar sentada en la cama.

-- celoso de un monton de gusanos de laboratorio?

-- odio este lugar, sabes? por que no me sacas de aqui?

Pocos dias despues,la vida en la Capsule Corp. ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Goten: a poco tu mama ya esta trabajando de nuevo? pero no se supone que estuvo feo el accidente?

Trunks: mama es un poco adicta al trabajo... por otro lado, papa ha vuelto a entrenar. parece que superaron , ya sabes, su crisis de pareja.

Goten: no se la pasan siempre en crisis?

Trunks: te refieres por crisis a que siempre estan discutiendo? eso es normal. Despues de eso se encierran en su habitacion por horas.

Goten: ieewww ...

Trunks: lo preocupante es cuando se ignoran mutuamente.


	3. Chapter 3

B A S T E T

Años luz lejos de ahi , en otra galaxia, la pequeña comitiva de Arborea, el planeta de las amazonas, se encuentra en la luna de Milos, lugar donde se reune el Nuevo Congreso Interestelar, recientemente reconstituido despues de haber sido disuelto hace años a manos del lagarto blanco.

Desde su palco, La reina Aixa, en compañia de Didier y Padme la embajadora escuchan un discurso tan indignante que con tristeza les hace ver que este Nuevo Congreso Interestelar , no tiene nada que ver con el Antiguo.

Del otro lado del foro, el otro palco oculto entre sombras, un par de ojos color marron se posan en la reina de las amazonas, han pasado veinte años y ahora luce mas madura, mas sabia, mas hermosa... su piel color ebano la hace distinguirse en cualquier sitio, su silenciosa majestuosidad resplandece en medio de la multitud.

3 horas despues ha terminado la sesion del dia de manera infructuosa y la concurrencia se ha retirado a descansar. Didier y Padme se retiraron a sus habitaciones pero la reina Aixa esta inquieta por el giro que estan tomando las cosas ... imposible conciliar el sueño... el asunto esta torna ndose realmente delicado y pareciera que existe una fuerza oculta empujando e influyendo negativamente para que una funesta ley sea aprobada... acaso no ven las consecuencias que traeria?  
Una profunda voz la saca de sus pensamientos. Se trata del rey Omoro soberano del planeta Kinteii. Incredula levanta la vista ... Su piel es tan negra como la suya, su estatura rebasa los dos metros, porta una armadura dorada que parece forjada por dioses ... La reina del planea Arborea de pronto se ha quedado sin saber que decir o hacer, como hace 20 años .

A: Omoro... hace tanto tiempo.. c.. como estas? Me sorprende encontrarte aqui ... es decir, siempre envias a tus diplomaticos

O: considere que esta vez era necesario estar presente. Debemos oponernos a lo que esos infelices estan proponiendo. Al igual que tu, mi querida Aixa, que has venido aunque Padme es quien se encarga de este tipo de eventos y lo hace muy bien...

A: vaya... estas muy enterado de los movimientos de mi Embajadora.

O: Aun de lejos, nunca te he quitado los ojos de encima mi reina... y la otra chica, quien es?

A: es Didier, ella estar en mi lugar cuando yo muera.

O: luce triste... tiene la mirada de quien renuncia al amor en pos del deber... la misma mirada que tenias cuando te vi la ultima vez, hace 20 años. Acaso vas a condenarla a lo mismo que a ti, tu madre? Debi haberte llevado con migo, contra todo y contra todos, que tus amazonas aprendan a gobernarse solas, por que condenar a una vida de soledad a una inocente?

A: no es una condena... amo a Arborea ... es decir... sabes que se rompio mi corazon cuando tuve que dejarte ... no fue facil.. ni siquiera pude decidir ... simplemente tuve que asumir mi deber... ademas, ni siquiera hubiera podido darte hijos...

O: mi hermoso cisne negro... nada me hubiera importado con tal de tenerte a mi lado por siempre...

A: mi amado Omoro, te he extrañado tanto! No ha habido un dia en el que no he pensado en ti!! Estos años los he pasado sintiendome viva a medias...

Los labios de ambos se encuentran instintivamente... el hechizo ha cubierto la noche, una vez que dos seres que han vivido tanto tiempo separados amandose intensamente se han tocado, no pueden volver a separarse ...

Es un nuevo dia en la lejana luna de Milos y los palcos del foro empiezan a llenarse ordenadamente. El Nuevo Congreso Interestelar reinicia la jornada de discusion ...

Metros antes de la entrada, dos figuras de piel oscura llegan tomadas de la mano.

Aixa: Fu la noche mas feliz de mi vida ...

Omoro: señora mia, ruego a los dioses por que no sea la ultima ..

Aixa: pero...

Omoro: antes eramos demasiado jovenes . pero esta vez, juro que de una u otra forma estaremos juntos ... debemos entrar ya.

Una joven palida de cabellos lilas interrumpe:

Didier: su majestad! Estabamos alarmadas! Donde estaba? empezabamos a creer que la habian secuestrado oh.. perdone señor ..

Omoro: asi que tu eres Didier, ah? suceda lo que suceda niña, no renuncies a tu amor ... hasta luego .

El rey Omoro dedica una furtiva mirada a su reina, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse al foro.

Las amazonas lo siguen para luego ocupar su propio palco , donde una enigmatica figura que sin tener curvas pronunciadas, se percibe femenina , ya las espera, pero tiene algo distinto, anterior mente se cubria de pies a cabeza en velos anaranjados, ahora sigue protegiendo sus antenas y puntiagudas orejas con dicho velo, pero deja su rostro expuesto.

Es la sabia embajadora Arboreana, mano derecha de la reina Aixa . Su nombre es Padme. Su bondad y buen juicio son famosos. Aunque es reservada en sus emociones.

Sin embargo, en su interior existe un recuerdo que la llena de tristeza... en su memoria esta su planeta de origen, el olor de su vegetaci n y el color verde del cielo... la nostalgia se apodera de ella , en el aire de Namek hab a algo especial, algo que la hacia sentir feliz, algo que no ha podido encontrar en ningun otro sitio. Recuerda como los problemas empezaron cuando era muy peque a, ella se sentia distinta a sus hermanos. A pesar de pertenecer a la misma especie, no eran iguales y eso los atemorizaba. Al ser rechazada por los demas, el mismo Gran Patriarca la tomo bajo su tutela. Lleno de amor, cuido de ella transmitiendole su sabiduria por algun tiempo, hasta que un dia, mientras la miraba a travez de la ventana , su mente se ilumino: Es un ser femenino!! Como es eso posible? Si nuestra especie se asexuada , y con caracteristicas mas bien masculinas... un ser femenino no es apto para vivir en nuestra sociedad ...y podria desestabilizarla con el tiempo.

...y si empiezan a surgir otras como ella? Imposible!

--Pero Pa , yo soy feliz con tigo ... no quiero irme .. por favor!

-- mi pequeña hija especial, yo tambien siento gran pena en tener que llevarte lejos...pero es lo mejor para ti. Creceras en un ambiente adecuado. Sabes bien que tus hermanos te temen y no ser as feliz aqui ...

-- El gran Patriarca tiene razon, Padme. Ven con migo a Arborea, seras como otra hija para mi, y tendras muchas hermanas ... naciste diferente por que el destino ha preparado algo grande para ti, y no podras lograrlo si te quedas aqui.

-- Pero es que ...no quiero!

-- algun dia, tu intervencion ser clave para la salvacion de muchos seres vivos, incluidos tal vez, tus hermanos Nameks... el oraculo me lo ha revelado...

La vieja reina, madre de Aixa le explicaba con paciencia. El patriarca por un instante creyo que esas palabras solo eran para convencer a la pequeña, pero al ver la solemnidad en el rostro de la soberana, supo que lo que decia era verdad. Bien habia hecho en contactarla para pedirle que adoptara a Padme.

Entonces, la pequeña miro a su querido Pa . por ser diferente, no habia lugar para ella en su mundo ... Valientemente tomo la mano de la vieja reina aceptando su destino.

Nunca se repuso de la sensacion de nostalgia, perdida y vacio ... se sinti una aberracion de la naturaleza, rechazada por los de su propia especie . entonces adopto el velo. En parte para disimular su tristeza y en parte, para ocultar su rostro de las miradas morbosas.

Cuando en el planeta Tierra, vio a Piccollo y a Dende, esos sentimientos volvieron a ella sin poder evitarlo. pudo haberse acercado a sus hermanos, preguntarles por Pa , pedirles que le hablaran de Namek pero tuvo miedo de ser rechazada de nuevo... Entonces solo atin a pedirle a Nila que se retiraran de ese lugar.

Pero eso ha quedado atras, al fin ha decidido mostrar su rostro luego de comprender que en el universo existen formas de vida tan variadas, que despues de todo ella no es nada especial. Adem s, en Arborea, todas las amazonas son producto del mestizaje entre especies.

Como simple muestra, estan sus mas allegadas : La reina tiene una piel tan negra como la noche , Nila con su cabello rebelde y su cola , Clio que es mas felina que humana , con su piel cubierta de suave y corto pelaje amarillento y Didier con su fantasmal palidez... lo unico que falta despues de todo para completar la pandilla es un poco color verde ...

-- Las cosas estan complicandose .

Escucha comentar a Didier.

Hace apenas unos meses, cuando una minoria propuso la reforma que ahora se discute, se pensaba que no iba a tener trasendencia alguna debido a lo descabellada y cruel que resultaba. en cambio, cada vez se hacia mas real la posibilidad de ser aceptada y con eso, afectaria a muchisimas personas...

Dos dias despues, una orda de rebeldes invadio el recinto provocando con esto que el foro cerrara sus puertas . Ahora la decision estaba en manos de un reducido grupo de jueces conocido como El Parlamento.

Aixa: Alguien muy poderoso esta detras de todo esto ...

Omoro: lo mismo sospecho... tambien creo que ese alguien fue quien envi a los supuestos rebeldes para provocar que se el foro cerrara sus puertas. Con eso, la aprobacion de esta ... infamia ... quedara en manos de un pu ado de personas unicamente, que en esas condiciones pueden ser facilmente extorsionados o amenazados ...

Aixa: y todo ha ido sucediendo en nuestras narices! Como pudo la comunidad interplanetaria ignorarlo!!

Omoro: Sea quien sea, ha sido muy astuto al iniciar esto desde abajo... no le dimos importancia hasta ahora que puede ser demasiado tarde ... Mi cisne negro, no debemos permanecer mas tiempo aqu ,es peligroso . necesito pedirte que vuelvas a Arborea y mientras aparentas una postura neutral, prepares a tus guerreras sin levantar sospechas... Yo volvere a mi planeta a organizar a nuestros aliados y coordinar nuestros ejercitos.

Aixa: organizar ejercitos y aliados?

Omoro: si la propuesta es aceptada, no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados ... Este supuesto nuevo congreso interestelar, est corrupto.

Con su enorme mano, el rey Omoro acaricia la mejilla de la soberana de Arborea

O: Vienen tiempos dificiles, pero confio en que estos seran el parte aguas que traera el cambio que necesitamos para que los viejos y rancios sistemas queden en el olvido dando paso a una verdadera nueva epoca de prosperidad y paz para todos y sobre todo... para que al fin pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos lo nuestro. mientras tanto, debemos separarnos por ultima vez , mi querida reina ...

Sellando con un beso su despedida, y sin mas palabras que hicieran mas dificil la separacion, La nave Arboreana parte minutos despues de vuelta a casa.

Semanas despues, Aixa visita a la sacerdotiza- medico a causa de una serie de malestares que ha experimentado. mientras espera los resultados, Padme aparece visiblemente contrariada... Aixa sabe que algo esta mal, ya que su embajadora nunca interrumpiria de esa forma a menos que fuera algo realmente grave.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, tan solo con las miradas pudieron sostener este peque o dialogo:

A: la aprobaron ...?

P: si ...

La namek con voz pastosa apenas pudo pronunciar : han enviado un comunicado ...

Accionando un sofisticado dispositivo, el holograma de un funcionario aparece con el siguiente discurso:

HONORABLE COMUNIDAD INTERPLANETARIA:

EL PARLAMENTO HA ESTADO DELIVERANDO EXHAUSTIVAMENTE RESPECTO A LA LEY QUE PROMUEVE LA PROHIBICION DE NACIMIENTOS DE VASTAGOS DE PADRES DE RAZAS DISTINTAS , ASI COMO EL EXTERMINIO MASIVO Y SISTEMATICO DE LOS HIBRIDOS YA EXISTENTES.  
HOY HA SIDO APROBADA EN BASE A LOS TIEMPOS DE VIOLENCIA QUE HEMOS SUFRIDO LOS ULTIMOS A OS CAUSADA POR INDIVIDUOS SUMAMENTE PELIGROSOS QUE NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE DEJEN DESENDENCIA.

DEL MISMO MODO, SE HA DEMOSTRADO QUE LOS PRODUCTOS DEL MESTIZAJE INTERPLANETARIO PRESENTAN GRAVES ALTERACIONES MENTALES, DEGRADAN LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE SU RAZA E INCLUSO CON EL TIEMPO, AGOTAN LOS RECURSOS NATURALES PROPIOS DEL PLANETA QUE HABITAN Y UNA VEZ HECHO ESTO, EMIGRAN A OTRO Y A OTRO... DE SEGUIR ESTA TENDENCIA CALCULAMOS QUE EN UN PERIODO NO MENOR A 4 GENERACIONES, EL DA O SERA IRREVERSIBLE.

POR LO TANTO , HACEMOS DE SU CONOCIMIENTO QUE EL PROCESO DE PURIFICACION EMPIEZA A PARTIR DEL MOMENTO QUE ESTE COMUNICADO SEA DIFUNDIDO -COMPRENDEMOS LOS INCONVENIENTES QUE ESTO LES OCASIONE, PERO COMO SIEMPRE... DEBE CONTEMPLARSE EL MAYOR BIEN PARA LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE GENTE.

SALUDOS...

La reina y su embajadora, est n sin aliento ... esto no puede estar sucediendo... entonces, la sacerdotiza-medico reaparece sonriente

-- Su alteza .. no me explico como... pero felicidades! Esta usted embarazada!!

A: no... por que? Por que ahora?

Padme permanece en silencio... hasta que se atreve a decir:

Quien ha promovido esta monstruosidad, lo ultimo que le importa es la degradacion de los ecosistemas , o la salud mental de nadie ...

De vuelta en el foro de la luna de Milos, un desafortunado valiente que intent oponerse a la diabolica nueva ley cae al piso agonizante . lo ultimo que sus ojos ven antes de morir son unas piernas mecanicas y algo de piel blanca... como de lagarto...

Segundo Comunicado:  
.. " Poniendo en practica lo acordado y aprobado en el Congreso intergalactico recientemente, se ha puesto en practica la primera maniobra de depuraci n , llevada a cabo en el Planeta Penal.  
Como todos saben, en dicho lugar se concentran criminales sumamente peligrosos, cuya simple existencia ya es un riesgo latente para todos nosotros, ademas de los altos costos que implican, por lo cual, tenemos el gusto de informar que hemos exterminado a los reclusos mestizos...

Didier: Nila, te das cuenta que de haberte quedado un poco mas en el planeta penal, en este momento tu tambi n estar as muerta?

Padme: No apagues el proyector de hologramas! a n no terminamos de oir todo el comunicado!

Clio: da igual, seguro todo lo dem s es pura basura como esto.

Nila, cuyo rostro se antoja descompuesto, bebe el contenido de su copa de un trago: Muchos de ellos eran mis amigos... grrrr realmente estoy enojada!!!

Didier: nunca crei que llegara este momento... como permitieron que pasara?

Padme: hay algo mucho mas turbio de lo que creen detras de todo esto... mientras tanto, debemos permanecer en calma y no llamar la atenci n .

Nila: pero que estas diciendo, Padme? miles de millones van a morir y "no llamar la atencion" es lo unico que se te ocurre?

Padme: Si... al menos mientras obtenemos mas informaci n al respecto y se organiza la resistencia.

Nila: A este paso, cuando eso suceda, ya no habr nada que defender.

Didier: no hay tiempo para eso! gran parte de la poblacion de Arborea es resultado de la mezcla de razas, y eso no es ningun secreto para nadie! solo es cuestion de tiempo para que vengan aqu !

Clio: Groaaaarrr!!! y si solicitamos asilo con nuestros aliados? cuando vengan, diriamos que el gobierno Arboreano ya se encargo de llevar a cabo su propia limpieza!

Padme: imposible, Clio. seguramente ya nos tienen en la mira. crees que no van a darse cuenta de una evacuacion a gran escala?Justo por eso creo que debemos mantener un bajo perfil por el momento, para no darles ningun motivo de venir aqui . Su alteza, que opina usted?

La Reina Aixa est demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos como para poner atenci n a la discusi n. Como era posible que hubiera quedado encinta, despu s de tantos infructuosos intentos? por que justo ahora que era tan peligroso?

Didier: Su majestad, se encuentra bien?

Si, la criatura que ahora lleva en las entra as la reina negra, tambien es un mestizo. Ella mira el cielo desde su ventana, tiene una extraña tonalidad rojiza.

Se avecina una guerra.

Mientras tanto, en Capsule Corp.

-- P same el tocino, muchacho hhmmpp!  
-- Hmmp.. hmmp... yo quiero mas huevos!

hhhmmpp... hmmmp... chomp...

-- Ese asistente afeminado tuyo no cocina nada mal, mujer. hmmmp, hmmmp

-- Mama , llevas media hora con ese medio vaso de jugo, no piensas desayunar?

-- No me siento bien el dia de hoy...

Una chillona voz interrumpe la conversacion familiar. es Adam, quien aparece con su coqueto delantal rojo con lunares blancos y coloca otra bandeja de huevos y tocino en la mesa:

Llevas varios dias sin comer, querida! mirate nada mas esas ojeras!

-- lo se Adam, es que no tengo apetito  
-- pues no me importa! ahora vas a probar el omelette especial de champiñones que te prepareee !

-- Omelette especial? por qu le cocinas a ella algo diferente que a nosotros! -- Yo quiero 4 de esos!!! hmmp!

-- Por que ustedes se pueden llenar de grasa y colesterol, par de maquinas metabolicas! en cambio nosotras no!

-- jajajaja! escuchaste eso, papa? nosotras!! pff... jajajaja -- hmmp..

-- Aissshhhh! que se estan ustedes secreteandooo? y tu, Bulmaaa a donde crees que vas? no te pararas de esta mesa hasta que comas algo, abre la boca!... abrelaaaaa

-- Se ve muy bueno, Adam. pero es que en verdad no quiero...

-- Abreee

Con dificultad, la peliazul acepta un bocado de omelette, lo mastica y traga como si fuera un trozo de fibra para lavar trastos. de inmediado siente el impulso de vomitar y sin decir nada sale corriendo al ba o.

-- Que diablos le pasa a tu madre?  
-- Si tu no sabes, yo menos.

-- Hombres tenian que ser! que creen que significan esas nauseas por la ma ana? ay pero si parecen conejos!!

Dicho esto, el rubio de delantal se da la media vuelta y regresa a la cocina dejando a los principes saiyajin solos.

-- Por Kami Sama, papa ! otra vez?

-- cierra la boca, muchacho!

En el baño, Bulma se recarga en el lavabo intentando reponerse. Ser mejor ir al medico, ya lleva varios dias asi .

Luego de algunos analisis, Bulma se sienta frente al escritorio del doctor quien la mira con gravedad.

-- Deje de mirarme as doctor. S que no deb a volver a embarazarme tan pronto. Ni yo s como sucedi ...pero le aseguro que me estaba cuidando!

-- Bulma, escucheme...

-- Pasa algo, doctor? algo anda mal con el bebe ?

-- Ud no esta embarazada...

-- Pero... y las nauseas? y el retrazo?

-- Como le decia, me temo que es algo mas delicado.

-- La menopausia! pero como es posible!!! aun no es tiempo!

-- Bulma, usted sufrio un accidente donde estuvo expuesta a sustancias altamente toxicas...

La mujer cierra los ojos y aprieta los brazos del sillon.

-- Desafortunadamente, ud cometio el error de subestimar el percance y escapar del hospital antes de que se le pudieran practicar todas las pruebas necesarias para prevenir... Me temo que la ausencia de su menstruacion obedece a la drastica perdida de peso que ha sufrido en tan poco tiempo y las nauseas...

-- Doctor... que es? cual ser el tratamiento?

-- Bulma, lo lamento... el mal esta extendido en gran parte de su organismo...

-- Es cancer, cierto?... cuanto tiempo me queda?

Mientras tanto, en la camara de gravedad cierto principe no se concentra en su entrenamiento. Por un lado, los mocosos son un fastidio... pero por otro, sus ahora 3 herederos perpetuar an su estirpe ... tambien sonreia para sus adentros por sentirse todo un semental fertil.  
Si, con este no cometer a los errores que con los otros dos, no sere a tan duro como con el primero, pero tampoco ser a tan blando como con la niña. Ahora si lo haria bien.  
Eso si, ser mejor hablar con la mujer sobre algun metodo definitivo para no tener mas familia. 3 son mas que suficiente.

Fuera del hospital, Bulma intenta digerir la noticia. ya ha desencapsulado y abordado su auto-nave pero no sabe a donde ir. Solo de imaginar la reaccion de sus padres, de Vegeta, de Trunks... y Bra... como dejarla hu rfana tan peque ita?

Ya enfrentar a a su familia despues, ahora lo que ella necesita son a sus amigos. sin pensarlo mucho enciente el motor y se enfila a las montañas.

-- Pero Bulma! esto no te puede pasar a ti! Ya pediste una segunda opinion?

La incredula morena se enjuga las lagrimas mientras sirve el te . se siente culpable por haberse expresado mal de su amiga en ocasiones anteriores.

-- El diagnostico es contundente, Chichi. no hay nada que la medicina tradicional pueda hacer por mi... Gohan me lo confirmo.

Goku quien habia permanecido sentado y en silencio como si no entendiera - o mas bien no quisiera entender- por completo la gravedad del problema se pone de pie de un salto:

-- Preparate, Bulma! iremos a ver al Maestro Karim, le pediremos unas semillas del ermitaño y seguramente cuando te las comas vas a estar bien!

-- Las semillas! las habia olvidado!

La peliazul apenas pudo terminar la oracion cuando ya su mejor amigo los habia teletransportado al templo del maestro, en las alturas.

-- Con que eres tu Goku? dime, trajiste algo de comer? ... si no es eso a que vienes aqui con ella?

Bulma resopla irritada cuando el rustico Yayirobe la señala con el dedo.

-- Hola amigo! venimos a ver al maestro Karim, queremos que nos de algunas semillas del ermitaño!

Un gran gato blanco con gesto de satisfaccion interrumpe

-- Con que alguno de tus amigos volvi a resultar herido, Goku? ... o no ser que se avecina una batalla? yo no he sentido ningun ki maligno ...

-- No es eso, maestro Karim. es que Bulma esta muy enferma y las quiero para ella!

-- Grrrarrmiau.. has olvidado que estas semillas no curan enfermedades. lamento decirles que aunque las comas no te serviran.

Un suspiro cansado y triste escapa de la boca de Bulma. en un ademan de desesperacion pasa su mano sobre su cabeza... una cantidad inusual de cabellos azules se desprenden y quedan en su mano haciendole patente la cruda realidad. El saiyajin posa sus manos en los hombros de su amiga de manera tranquilizadora.

-- No te pongas triste! Tambien podemos ver a Dende o podemos usar las esferas del dragon! vas a curarte te lo prometo!

-- Ay Goku! tengo miedo!!! tengo miedo!!!

Sin pensarlo la desesperada mujer se abraza a su amigo quien le corresponde torpe, pero fraternalmente. se sentia tan fragil en sus brazos... podia sentir como efectivamente se estaba debilitando.

-- Vamos, hay que ver a Dende!

Una vez mas se teletransportan hacia el templo mas alto y mas secreto, donde habita el Dios del Planeta Tierra.

-- En verdad lo siento mucho amigos, a pesar de ser el Kamisama de este mundo, mis poderes curativos no son capaces de revertir enfermedades... en verdad lo siento...

-- Descuida, Dende . A n tenemos el recurso de las esferas del Dragon!

-- Me temo que eso tampoco ser posible, Señor Goku... alguien las ha utilizado recientemente y no ser posible volver a invocar al Dios Dragon durante algunos meses.

-- Morire antes de eso... y las esferas no son capaces de revivir a quien muere por causas naturales...

Nunca, luchando frente al mas malvado y feroz enemigo con el cual pudiera haberse enfrentado, el guerrero Gok hab a experimentado una impotencia similar... por primera vez no ten a una solucion para ayudar a un ser querido. Ahora ella al ver a su amigo en ese estado de tristeza posa su mano en su musculoso hombro:

-- Aun hay un recurso... pero necesito que me ayudes

-- Desde luego, amiga!!! lo que quieras!

Cuando Bulma llego esa noche a casa, encontro con alivio que Trunks aun no llegaba a casa. Antes que nada, pas a la habitacion de Bra. la encontro dormidita en su cuna. con suavidad acarici los suaves cabellitos azules de su cabeza al tiempo que le susurraba: Mi bebe ... mi Bra... Desde antes de que nacieras todo han sido problemas... verdad? Por eso lloras cuando te tengo en mis brazos... no he sido una buena madre... lo siento tanto mi vida!  
Primero la amenaza de Astaroth, tuve al enemigo metido en mi propia casa y no me di cuenta! luego... los problemas entre tu pap y yo... por eso acept colaborar en aquel est pido proyecto, para que el pudiera recapacitar y tomar una decisi n sin sentirse presionado... solo por eso me fui, mi amor! Se suponia que solo eran unos dias... Ahora puede ser que muera sin verte crecer... lo siento! lo siento!  
Puede ser que me guardes rencor por haberte dejado... y tendras todo el derecho del mundo...

Asi la mujer sigui hablandole a su bebe entre sollozos y luego por un rato mas, se limito a mirarla en silencio. luego, cuando se sintio mas tranquila y noto que el rojo en sus ojos que delataban que habia estado llorando se habia ido, se enfilo a la cocina. Reponiendose a su debilidad e incluso al asco que el olor de la comida le provocaba, cocino la mejor cena que Vegeta y Trunks habian tenido nunca, lo cual ellos interpretaron como una celebracion por la buena nueva... ella prefirio no amargarles la noche sacandolos de su error.  
Mas tarde, en su habitacion, se recosto unos instantes cerrando los ojos, concentrandose... cada vez se debilitaria mas y mas, no debia perder un solo dia si es que deseaba salvarse... queria tomarse unos minutos para recapitular todos los pendientes que dejaba, pero cuando sintio un calido aliento cerca de ella, supo que por el momento eso no seria posible...

-- ... Vege...

-- shhh... no hables, mujer...

-- Hazme el amor como si esta fuera la ultima vez, Vegeta...

Al amanecer, aparecieron en Capsule Corp. los Son retando a Vegeta y a Trunks a un combate en unas islas lejanas, sin vegetacion ni animales. Ideal para sostener una ardua pelea sin temor a lastimar a ningun inocente. Una invitacion sencillamente irresistible.  
Bulma ya vestida los miraba alejarse...

-- gracias por sacarlos de aqui mientras parto, Goku ... de otro modo, me hubieran obligado a dar explicaciones y al final... no me hubieran permitido hacer este viaje...

La peliazul libera la capsula que llevaba en su bolsillo, no se trata de un aero-coche ni de un simple avion, sino una nave espacial sumamente avanzada, hibrido de la tecnologia terrestre con la de las naves en las que años atras llegaron los saiyajines y la arboreana.

Si, Arborea, alla voy... las sabias sacerdotizas son mi unica esperanza...

De esta forma, Bulma aborda la nave que momentos despues se eleva hasta perderse en el cielo, una vez traspasada la atmosfera, decide que se siente demasiado debil como para pilotear durante el largo viaje, asi que despues de programar el rumbo, entra en una capsula de hibernacion . Mientras se sumerge en un profundo sueño, sostiene con la mano cerrada cerca de su corazon un relicario, en su interior se encuentran las fotos de esposo y sus hijos


	4. Chapter 4

Bastet

Un grupo de agotados saiyajines toman un descanso en una playa cercana al sitio donde habian llevado a cabo un "combate amistoso". Sin excepcion, todos estan sucios y con toda la ropa hecha jirones, agotados pero sin duda felices como una mañana de navidad.

Goten: Pfff ! una isla menos de la cual ya no tendre que tomarme la molestia de aprenderme su tonto nombre en la clase de geografia!

El grupo estalla en risas, ya que era el comentario que menos esperaban escuchar luego de todo un dia de arduas batallas, donde la pobre isla termino siendo destruida. Cabe mencionar que dicha isla habia sido adquirida por la Capsule Corp apenas el dia anterior , asi no habrian problemas legales por hacer polvo propiedad ajena.

Vegeta: No estuvo nada mal, Kakarotto ... aunque me parece que te has descuidado en tus entrenamientos. deberas tener cuidado o la proxima vez te hare padazos.

Goku: puede ser que tengas razon, Vegeta. Es que Chichi se molesta mucho cuando me voy a entrenar al templo de Kami Sama.

Vegeta: Le tienes mas miedo a esa mujer que al mismo Majin Boo.

Nuevamente estallan las risas, un fuerte sonido estomacal de alguno de ellos les recuerda que no han probado alimento desde el amanecer, y por el momento solo cuentan con bebidas energeticas.

Trunks: Vaya! llevamos aqui mas de 10 horas! creo que es momento de irnos a casa. me muero de hambre!

Goku recuerda su promesa de entretener a los Brief tanto como sea posible para permitirme a Bulma emprender su viaje sin que Vegeta lo note. -Sera este suficiente tiempo, o debo retenerlos mas?-

Goten: Que estas diciendo, papa?

Goku: eh.. nada, nada! jejeje perdon! Que yo tambien tengo hambre!!!

Trunks: en ese caso, nos reuniremos otro dia para seguir nuestra pelea. admito que hace mucho que no me diveri a tanto. no es como los aburridos entrenamientos en la camara de gravedad.

Vageta: Con que aburridos! en ese caso a partir de ma ana ahumentaremos el nivel de gravedad y el entrenamiento sera mas estricto!

Trunks! ... Maldicion

Goten: Bien caballeros, como dijo mi amigo aca presente, ya hace hambre, asi que vamonos a nuestras respectivas casas a disfrutar de las delicias que sus respectivas mujercitas lindas y sumisas les prepararon con amor!

Goku: y... Si cazamos algo? podriamos encender una fogata y cocinarlo aqui mismo! como un campamento! que les parece? ... no suena divertido?

Vegeta: acaso eres tonto Kakarotto? para que demonios quiero destripar a un animal y comermelo aqui, si tengo comida decente en casa esperandome?

Goku: yo creo que lo que te pasa es que no sabes cazar, Vegeta y te da pena admitirlo.

Vegeta: Que?

Goku: El principeeee no sabe cazaaaaaaaaaaar

Vegeta: deja de decir tonterias Kakarotto!!! para que lo sepas, desde niño yo cazaba bestias mas grandes y feroces que no has visto en toda tu vida!!! Lo que pasa es que no tengo necesidad de hacerlo!!!

Goku: ...

Vegeta: GRRRR pues a ver quien trae la presa mas grande!!!!

Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp, un rubio nervioso se limpia el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo dandose suaves golpecitos.

Adam: Ayyyy este par de barbaros ya se tardaron mucho! y no puedo dejar sola a la niña, pobrecita! ... pero es que ayyy santo cielooo no quiero estar aqui cuando se den cuenta que mi señora no esta . Ay que hago? que hago??? Si tan solo usaran autos como la gente normal, podria darme cuenta por el sonido cuando llegan. pero aaaayyy noooooo tienen que andar volando por todos lados... como abejas!

Bueno, el niño es una abeja... pero el otro, es un ...conejo volador! Mira que estando tan pequeñita esta nena, y ya viene otra criatura... que cosa!!!

Pero no culpo a Bulma, si yo tuviera uno de esos en mi casa ... ayyy...

Adam se relame los labios lujuriosamente y vuelve a secarse el sudor.

Mas tarde, de vuelta en aquella lejana playa, nuestro grupo de amigos acarician sus satisfechas barrigas mientras reposan recostados entre dos enormes esqueletos y los restos de una fogata. El combate al aire libre, la caza, cocinar rusticamente en una fogata en la playa, eructar, todo tiene un excitante sabor primitivo que les hace sentirse aun mas machos ...

Trunks: En verdad este fue un gran dia. pero ahora si debemos irnos. mi mama debe estar muy sensible y no es buena idea dejarla sola tanto tiempo en su estado.

Goten: esta enferma tu mama, Trunks?

Trunks: enferma no, embarazada... de nuevo.

Goten: Pero que diablos les pasa a tus padres? Papaaaaa!!! escuchaste la noticia? viene en camino otro sobrino!

Esta vez Goku no salto. no dio gritos efusivos ni, ni abrazos ni felicitaciones. Inexpresivo se limito:

Goku: Goten, vamonos a casa. es tarde.

Goten: pero... esta bien papa! hasta pronto Tio Vegeta, Trunks!

Los Son se elevaron en el cielo sin mas, dejando en tierra a los principes por unos instantes.

Trunks: Que raro se puso el tio Goku. Si parece que no le dio gusto la noticia...

Vegeta: ahhh tonterias. Vamonos ya!

Cuando Adam not que "los barbaros" estaban de vuelta en casa, este solo se limito a dejar a la bebe dormida en su cuna y abandonar el edificio silenciosamente no sin antes dejar un proyector de mensajes en un lugar donde pudieran verlo. El se or Vegeta haria su pataleta esa noche y el llegaria por la ma ana a dirigir la limpieza de los destrozos que dejara ... pero quedarse presente al momento que se enteren del viaje de la se ora, ni por un millon de dolares!  
Y asi fue, al llegar a la Capsule Corp, Vegeta nota claramente el ki de su bebe y el de Adam saliendo pero no logra percibir del de Bulma. tal vez por que esta cansado y con el estomago demasiado lleno. tal vez la mujer salio a comprar algo... no importa. lo unico que le apetece - por el momento- es una buena ducha.

Mas tarde, Trunks va a la cocina en busca de algo para beber cuando encuentra un sofisticado dispositivo , con una coqueta notita rosa con la indicaci n "activame"  
Es un proyector de mensajes holograficos arboreano. Uno de los proyectos de la Capsule Corp. era justamente adaptar algunas tecnologias extraterrestres al estilo de vida de los seres humanos, anotandose otro gran exito comercial y asegurando su superioridad frente a la competencia.  
El joven suspira cansado... mejor despu s. me voy a la cama.

Luego de un largo y relajante baño caliente, Vegeta se qued profundamente dormido, hasta que en ese mismo estado gira y busca instintiva y posesivamente el cuerpo de su compañera para abrazarla al suyo. Al no encontrarla palpa el lado de la cama de la mujer para encontrarlo vacio. Entonces despierta en la oscuridad y nota que ella no esta. Son las 3:45 de la mañana...tal vez est en la habitacion de la niña.

... No, su ki no se siente en la casa

Trunks!!! despierta muchacho!!!! arribaaaa pedazo de haragan!!!

Eh? que pasa papa ? es demasiado temprano para empezar a entrenar... ademas tengo clase a las 7 ..dejame dormir...

Vegeta: tu madre no durmio aqui? tu sabes donde esta?

Trunks: mm.. no... recuerda que nosotros salimos de aqui ayer al amanecer y no he hablado con ella desde entonces.

Vegeta: Grrrr

Trunks: pero ya que lo dices, dejo algo en la cocina.

Vegeta: pues traelo!

Trunks: tu ya estas levantado, ve tu ! dejame dormir .. zzz...

Vegeta: que vayas!!!!!!

Trunks: esta bien... esta bien...

Uno o dos minutos despues el joven saiyajin regresa con el proyector de hologramas en la mano, lo enciende y en seguida se ve una imagen tridimensional muy real de Bulma, parece como si realmente estuviera ahi salvo por que al querer tocarla, la imagen se distorciona un poco. Se le ve palida y desmejorada.

Bulma: Hola mis adorados principes! seguramente cuando vean esto ya habran pasado muchas horas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...

Trunks: si, casi 24 ...

Vegeta: no seas tonto! es un holograma! no le contestes!

Bulma: Antes que nada, les pido que no se alarmen. No estoy secuestrada ni nada por el estilo. Pero por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en necesidad de viajar a Arborea.

Vegeta: ...acaso estas loca, mujer? en tu estado? eres tonta o que te pasa?

Trunks: A Arborea? Vas a ver a Didier? por que no me dijiste nada?

Vegeta: Que es un holograma! no discutas con el !!!

Trunks: mira quien lo dice...

Bulma: Claro. en este punto ya deben estar ambos gritando y preguntando cosas... pero descuiden, voy a estar bien y espero volver pronto. ya les explicar todo luego.

Vegeta: ahhhh pues me importa un comino a que hayas ido o si en ese planetucho de porqueria no admiten hombres! ahora mismo voy para alla a traerte de los cabellos !!!!

Trunks: en este mismo instante preparo todo para el viaje!

Bulma: Y como los conozco tan bien, se que han de estar planeando seguirme. por eso me he tomado la tarea de esconder las naves espaciales encapsuladas disponibles. y no, no estan en Capsule Corp, asi que no se molesten en destruir la casa buscandolas. Tampoco las tiene Adam, ni los Son, ni el Maestro Roshi, ni Krilin ni nadie de ellos, asi que no los molesten. Tambi n, por si acaso, he desaparecido toda referencia de las coordenadas del paneta Arborea, asi que no podr n encontrarlo...

Trunks: Pero por que, mama? Si como dices todo esta bien, porque tenias que ir ahora? por que tanto misterio?

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhh mujer estupidaaaa!!!!! que demonios... !!!! ahhhh claro! y Kakarotto es tu complice! ya se me hacia raro que al holgaz n se le antojara venirnos a retar a un combate al amanecer!!! estabas de acuerdo con el para tu vulgar fuga!!!!! pero me las va a pagar el muy canalla!!!!

Bulma: En fin chicos, esto era todo. estar fuera una peque a temporada. No se preocupen! ...y descuida Vegeta, estar en Arborea ...solo chicas, eh?

La imagen de la peliazul hace un gui o y levanta los dedos indice y medio para luego desaparecer.

KAKAROTTOOOOOO!!!!! VOY A MATARTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Gracias a la tecnologia arboreana adaptada a la terrestre, una nave es capaz de cruzar de una galaxia a otra en relativamente poco tiempo, a comparacion de una nave espacial terrestre ordinaria que le tomaria a os en recorrer la misma distancia.  
Antes de cruzar la atmosfera, la nave terrestre emite lo que es conocido como un "codigo cifrado amigo" que le permite arribar a los hangares del mismo palacio real, donde ya hay un peque o comite de bienvenida esperandola. Curiosamente, el logotipo de Capsule Corp. es casi tan conocido en Arborea como en la misma Tierra, ya que el intercambio de tecnologias fue mutuo.

En este punto viene bien mencionar, que Bulma solo ha aceptado compartir, aplicar y comercializar una muy pequeña parte de sus conocimientos en tecnologias extraterrestres (como la saiyajin, la namek, y la arboreana) para mejorar la vida de la gente. Luego de las amargas experiencias con los androides y peor aun, el monstruo Cell, sabe que es mejor que ciertos conocimientos jamas lleguen a manos equivocadas que los usarian para destruir a la humanidad. Asi como nuestros amigos los Z senshi son responsables de sus propios poderes, Ella es responsable de su ciencia. Mientras su nave se va acercando a los hangares reales, la capsula de hibernacion se abre sacando de su ocupante de su profundo sue o. La peliazul se incorpora lentamente, sacude la cabeza para aclarar su mente, toma una bebida hidratante energetizante y espera el momento para bajar de la nave.  
Cuando la compuerta se abre, un par de chicas ya bien conocidas por ella se precipitan a saludarla emocionadas.

Didier: Bulmaaaa!!!!!!

Bulma: Clio!!! Didier!!!!! como estan? vaya, vaya! pero si se han puesto muy lindas!

Clio: si Bulma, ya notaste que le crecieron los pechos a Didier? digo... no demasiado pero algo es algo!

Didier -sonrojada-: ohhh callate Clio! a ver a ti cuando se te reducen los muslos!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Bulma: en verdad las extrañaba, muchachas!

... y acaso a mi no?

Bulma: Nila!!!!

Ahora es la mujer terrestre la que se precipita al encuentro de la saiyajin, quien silenciosamente la abraza durante lo que pudieron ser varios minutos, pero a ella no le importa. Habia perdido la esperanza de tenerla asi otra vez, y ahora que la tenia, no queria soltarla...sin embargo... algo anda mal... la siente demasiado peque a, demasiado fragil... se separa unos centimetros de ella y se da cuenta de inmediato de su delicado estado de salud.

Nila: por todos los dioses que te ha pasado?

Bulma: ... estoy muriendo, Nila...

La saiyajin besa su mejilla y la carga en sus brazos: Eso no voy a permitirlo! Clio, Didier! lleven las cosas de Bulma a su habitacion!

Bulma: que haces Nila! esto no es necesario... yo puedo caminar!

Nila: nada de eso! no agotaras ni un apice de energia innecesariamente a partir de este momento lo cual implica que tambien TE CALLES!

Al llegar a su habitacion, la peliazul se sorprende al recordar que esa es exactamente la misma que habia ocupado hace tiempo, cuando llego a ese planeta por primera vez, hace a os ya.  
Mas sorprendente aun, era que las pertenencias que habia dejado olvidadas aun estaban ahi esperando por ella. Ya instalada comodamente, un grupo de sabias matronas y sacerdotizas llegaron a verla. Bulma les explica a detalle sobre el accidente ocurrido donde habia estado expuesta al toxico que ha ocasionado la enfermedad, asi como todos los sintomas e incluso les entrego una muestra de la sustancia.  
Las sabias de Arborea se miran entre ellas, discuten en voz baja y vuelven con Bulma:

-- Podemos revertir el da o en tu organismo. vas a vivir...

Bulma: En verdad? oh! esto es maravilloso!!! escuchaste, Nila? Voy a vivir!

Nila tomando la mano de Bulma: lo sabia!

Las sabias interrumpen: a partir de este momento, deberas beber solo agua de la fuente de cristal, que eliminara los residuos toxicos de tu sangre. y tomaras esta medicina que detendra el deterioro de tus celulas. Despues de eso, iniciaremos la etapa de reparar el da o ya causado... Oh, su Alteza, no vimos que estaba usted aqui... perdone!

Aixa: ... Descuiden... pero lo que no les disculpo es que Bulma haya llegado y nadie me haya avisado!

Didier: nosotras tampoco sabiamos que venia! fue una sorpresa!

Las Sabias abandonan la habitacion.

Bulma desde su cama, hace una reverencia: Su majestad...

Aixa: Mi querida amiga, sabes que este es tu hogar.

En ese momento, la cientifica nota el peque o vientre de la reina Negra y luego la mira a los ojos...

Aixa: Fue un milagro...

Aixa: Ahora dejenla sola para que descanse un poco. Vamos! todas fuera de la habitacion!

Las amazonas obedecen de mala gana y salen

Bulma: ehmm... Didier.. espera, ven aqui un momento..

Didier en nerviosa voz baja: ... como esta Trunks?

Bulma: extra andote como un loco! ...y se ha puesto guapisimo! De hecho, traje un regalo para ti...

La cientifica le entrega un objeto a la chica, quien lo observa con detenimiento.

Didier: es un medallon como el tuyo! es bellisimo! muchas gracias!!!

Bulma: es un relicario... abrelo

La joven obedece y en su interior encuentra una fotografia actual del joven principe.

Didier: ahhh...

Bulma: Es mas discreto que una foto en un portarretratos, y puedes llevarlo cerca de tu corazon ...es mas romantico, eh?

Didier se lo pone y lo aprieta contra su pecho: gracias!

Bulma:Sabes? ... no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo de ustedes al principio, pero han demostrado que no se trata de un capricho pasajero...y ahora que la reina esta embarazada pues ...

Didier: Descansa Bulma... nos vemos mas tarde...

La chica sale de la habitacion y se encuentra con Nila y Clio. sin decir nada caminan juntas por el pasillo, cada una absorta en sus propios pensamientos:

Didier: "Si, la reina esta embarazada... pero ahora viene una sangrienta guerra donde tal vez a todas nos maten... No deberia hacerme ilusiones... pero si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez mas"

Nila: " Ya habia renunciado a ella, y ahora el destino me la ha puesto de nuevo frente a mi... Esta vez no sere cobarde y le demostrare todo cuanto siento por ella ... Asi, al menos si muero en esta guerra, lo hare feliz ... "

Clio: "No tiene caso que la mortifiquemos con nuestros problemas en este momento... cuando se recupere un poco le contaremos..."

De vuelta en la habitacion, Bulma toma la primera dosis de su medicina. Su gusto es dulce y ligeramente refrescante. Al poco tiempo empieza a sentirse relajada y en casa , despues, se siente gratuitamente feliz, por ultimo cae en un profundo sue o.  
Al despertar, dos dias despues exactamente, nota que se siente mejor. las nauseas se han ido, no se siente tan debil e incluso tiene apetito. Se levanta de la cama, se asoma por la ventana y se regocija con la vista de los jardines del palacio. Entonces escucha el sonido de la puerta abriendose.

Nila: Buenos dias bella durmiente! veo con gusto que tienes mejor semblante!

Padme: Claro, la enfermedad que ustedes llaman "cancer" ha dejado de carcomerte.

Bulma: ... un momento...esa voz... ? Padme? vaya, perdona, es que nunca habia visto tu cara...

Nila: Al fin le quitamos la necedad de los velos! dime si no es bella!

Bulma: claro que si ... eres como un namek, pero no se, un namek delicado ... bello jejeje es dificil describirte.

Padme: No soy como un namek, Bulma... soy una namek. femenino. una larga historia, que tal vez te cuente en el desayuno, por que suponemos que luego de dos dias, debes tener hambre.

Bulma: no habia tenido hambre en semanas!

Nila: en ese caso que bueno que tienes apetito...

La saiyajin de largos cabellos negros sale un segundo de la habitacion y entra empujando un carrito lleno de comida.

Bulma: espera! no voy a comerme todo eso!

Nila: jajajajajaja! Eso olvidalo! Los panecillos rellenos de crema dulce y moras celestes, el plato con fruta y el t de flores es TU desayuno, todo lo demas es mio!

Padme: para mi solo agua, gracias!

La llegada de la mujer terrestre ha traido a las amazonas un pequeño respiro antes de la tormenta...

Desde ni os, Goten y Trunks han tenido la costumbre de echarse a mirar el cielo desde la azotea de sus casas, tal vez por que es un sitio al que sus madres no les es tan facil encontrarlos o en su defecto, les es complicado subir a importunarlos, o simplemente es un lugar donde pueden hablar a solas sin riesgo de que alguien ande por ahi merodeando.

Goten: oye hermano, ya se le bajo el mal humor a tu viejo?

Trunks: ni lo menciones. el se la pasa encerrado en la camara de gravedad durante dias. luego sale, y mira el mensaje holografico que dejo mi mama una y otra vez mientras vocifera maldiciones. Unicamente actua de manera "normal" cuando esta con Bra.

Goten: exagera. ni que se hubiera fugado con Yamcha o algo asi. se fue a Arborea, donde no hay un solo hombre. ademas no se de que se queja, cuando tu eras un bebe el se iba cuando se le antojaba.

Trunks: Antojos! claro!

El joven de cabellos lilas se incorpora para quedar sentado

Trunks: si como dijo mi mama, si no hay ningun problema, seguramente todo esto se trata de algun antojo raro de esos que les dan a las mujeres cuando estan embarazadas.

Goten: es cierto! en ese estado se encaprichan por comida o por cosas. Como Videl! todo el tiempo quiere cosas con queso. Seguramente cuando tu madre se harte de comer... nueces, plantas...o lo que coman ahi volver .

Trunks: y cuando eso suceda, va a tener serios problemas con papa. Es raro, pero creo que el la considera de su propiedad y el hecho que se le haya escapado de esa manera lo tiene furioso.

Goten: jajajajaja y de por si ya es gru on!

En ese momento, Goku vuelve a casa arrastrando por la cola a un enorme pez y con un monton de nabos gigantes bajo el brazo. Detecta el ki de los chicos en la azotea y sonrie con complicidad.

"vuelve pronto, Bulma. y trae noticias de mi hermana" ...

Lejos, muy lejos, en otra galaxia, Bulma no solo se va recuperando de manera casi milagrosa de su enfermedad, sino que ademas nota otros peque os cambios. al llegar a Arborea, llevaba su habitual corte de cabello, pero este ha crecido a una velocidad sorprendente, ahora le llega abajo de los hombros.  
Se siente un poco incomoda ya que hace mucho que no lo llevaba asi, pero al parecer en todo ese planeta no hay un solo estilista que pueda hacerle un corte decente. A veces Didier le ha hecho peinados como los que la Reina y ella -en ocasiones especiales- utilizan. Son muy hermosos pero muy complicados y no van con su personalidad, asi que se ha resignado a hacerse una simple cola. Ahora la cientifica va camino a los jardines, cuando cierta felina la intercepta.

Clio: groaarrr! buenos dias Bulma!

Bulma: hola Clio! dime algo... en donde esta todo el mundo? es decir, que es lo que hace Nila un dia como hoy?

Clio: seguramente meterse en problemas!

Bulma: Eso es en el espacio, pero estando en casa tambien?

Ambas mujeres rompen en risas. La verdad es que tanto Nila como Didier estan en una sesion con Aixa, la reina discutiendo sobre la grave situacion actual que estan atravezando.

Clio: y tu que haces fuera de tu cama? debo decir que luces mucho, mucho mejor!

Bulma: Si. la medicina arboreana es una maravilla. Es una pena que no pueda llevarla a mi planeta, por que entonces muchos locos querrian apoderarse de ella y terminarian causando problemas. No es justo que por el egoismo de unos pocos, los demas deban privarse de cosas tan buenas...Sabes? las Sabias me han dicho que ya puedo empezar a ejercitarme un poco.

Clio: ah siii? en ese caso que tal si dejas estas improductivas caminatas y haces algo realmente bueno?

Bulma: ...como que?

Clio: que tal retomar un poco tu entrenamiento en combate!

Bulma: ay no!!! eso no!!!! odio los golpes! es el tema de conversacion principal habitual en mi casa!

Clio: anda, vamos!! te vendra bien! luego tomaremos una practica de tiro!

Lamentablemente el interes de la joven felina en poner en forma a su amiga terrestre obedece a que en vista de la situacion que se avecina, por su propia seguridad debe estar lista para todo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, un grupo de amazonas analiza el ultimo comunicado recibido sobre las acciones de "limpieza racial". Son malas noticias, se les ha puesto en advertencia que pronto recibiran la visita de un grupo de representantes del "Congreso Interestelar" con el fin de llevar a cabo un censo general de las habitantes de ese planeta. con esto pretenden conocer exactamente cuantas personas de "raza pura" y cuantas mestizas e hibridas habitan en Arborea.

Padme: pretenden practicar examenes geneticos a cada una de nosotras, como si fueramos animales de laboratorio! es denigrante!!!

Nila: Y se supone que esto es con fines solamente de control? control de que?

Aixa: De acuerdo al comunicado, ellos estan consientes que Arborea es un reino pacifico y no piensan practicar ninguna accion de exterminio aqui. sin embargo, deben hacer el censo por que no esta permitido hacer excepciones al respecto.

Nila: Basura! todo es basura!!! maldita sea! a quien pretenden enga ar? Sabemos perfectamente que es lo que pretenden!

Didier: ...su Majestad... ellos no deben saber que usted esta embarazada... por otro lado... Una de las razones que han dado para llevar a cabo este absurdo exterminio es que hay razas particularmente violentas como la saiyajin que se han ido mezclando con otras, dando como resultado a individuos peligrosos..y mucho me temo que tu, Nila, encajas perfectamente en esa categoria... tampoco deben saber de ti! ... En cuanto a Bulma... no podemos enviarla a casa hasta que termine su tratamento, por otro lado si una nave espia la sigue y si averiguan que es madre de un mestizo y que ademas, hay otros como el en la Tierra, seguro iran para all ... no podemos permitirlo!

Aixa: Cuando se supone que vendran los del Congreso?

Padme: cinco dias.

Nila: debemos movernos muy rapido.

Mientras tanto, en el Planeta Tierra, en el Templo de Kami Sama, algo saca a Piccolo de su meditacion...

Piccolo: ehhh? que es eso?

Al mismo tiempo en las montañas:

Gohan: sentiste eso, papa?

Goku: es un ki importante, pero lo desconozco... ser mejor ir a investigar.

En algun lejano paraje desierto, una figura cubierta por una larga capucha espera pacientemente mientras sostiene en su mano un extra o mineral que resplandece intermitentemente, como el latido de un corazon vivo. A unos metros de ahi, una nave de grandes dimensiones, de tipo expedicionario reposa. No se ve provista de ca ones laser ni de ningun otro tipo de arma.  
Sonrie al ver que poco a poco empiezan a llegar las personas que ha venido a buscar, a muchos los conoce en base a su descripcion. El primero en hablar es Goku:

Goku: Quien eres tu? de donde vienes?

El sujeto de la capucha levanta la cabeza, no se distingue su rostro pero de emite una solemne voz femenina:

Mi nombre es Gorgona y he venido en busca de ayuda! muchos inocentes estan muriendo a manos de quienes ustedes ya conocen !

Piccolo: eh? Como?

Ustedes tuvieron una lucha con ellos, asi que seguro los recordaran! se trata de Freezer y Cooler!

Gohan: ...eso no es posible! los derrotamos! no quedo nada de ellos!

Ellos robaron ciencia muy avanzada de planetas que destuyeron... Antes de los acontecimientos que ustedes conocieron, dejaron un duplicado genetico de si mismos, pero mas fuertes que los originales, y conservando su memoria! Ahora han reagrupado su imperio y estan acabando con todos nosotros! ... por favor, Ayudenos antes que sea demasiado tarde! antes que lleguen aqui!! son nuestra unica esperanza!


	5. Chapter 5

B a s t e t

La Reina Aixa ha muerto. Su cuerpo reposa en un feretro de cristal y segun la tradicion, una vez terminados los funerales, sera enviado al unico lugar digno de la ultima morada de una reina: el Sol, para fundirse con el y asi por siempre mirar a su pueblo desde arriba. Didier, su sucesora ha asumido la corona en una ceremonia sencilla. cuando los representantes del "Congreso Interestelar" llegan para practicar el censo, se encuentran con la fatal noticia. Padme, diplomatica y consejera de la antigua reina, les recibe y les pide humildemente les permitan terminar con el funeral antes de comenzar su labor, a lo que sin tener mas remedio aceptan.  
Con sus propios ojos, atestiguan el momento en el cual el feretro de cristal es llevado a bordo de una majestuosa nave de la flota real, donde por medio de el sistema automatico de navegacion, sera conducido al sol.  
El pueblo arboreano llora conmocionado. no se explican la repentina muerte de su soberana.

Ahora, la nave despega, se eleva y se pierde de la vista en unos minutos. Al salir de la atmosfera, no pasa desapercibida por las naves espia.

Reporte: una nave real ha abandonado el planeta. por seguridad no puede ser seguida hasta despues de cierto rango de cercania con el sol.

Asi es. una vez libre de la supervision enemiga, la gran nave real expulsa algo parecido a un monton de chatarra espacial justo apenas antes que la altisima temperatura del sol empezara a fundir el metal para luego quedar por unos instantes flotando a la deriva. Entonces, una nave Kinteii recicladora de basura aparece y recoge el monton de chatarra.

De vuelta en Arborea, en una habitacion secreta del palacio...

Bulma: Nila, que es todo este alboroto? por que estamos tu y yo aqui escondidas? que pasa?

Nila: Es complicado...

Bulma: no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer, asi que tenemos todo el tiempo para que me cuentes.

Nila: Esta bien, veras ... salvo por los prototipos muy avanzados que utilizan tu y tus amigos para fines muy especiales, los viajes espaciales en tu planeta aun estan en pa ales... pero otras civilizaciones mas avanzadas tecnologicamente ya pueden realizar esos viajes con total cotidianidad, lo cual lleva al intercambio comercial, cultural ...

Bulma: guerras e invaciones...

Nila: es correcto. Asi que para regular eso, hace mucho tiempo se creo un "congreso" donde representantes de cada planeta podria exponer sus problemas y necesidades, asi como crear un sistema de leyes universal para regirlos a todos...y hasta hace unos a os todo funcionaba bien... hasta que el tirano de Freezer con sus mercenarios lo disolvieron para quedar en su lugar hasta terminar siendo el imperio de horror que ya conociste...

Bulma: aja.. ?

Nila: Luego las cosas no mejoraron. Freezer fue sucedido por el General Bjorn en sus fechorias, tambien a el lo conociste. cuando este ultimo fue derrocado, se intento reconstituir al congreso , pero ya no volvio a ser lo mismo. empezaron a aprobar leyes que al parecer solo favorecian a unos pocos y lo ultimo fue su espantoso plan de "limpieza racial" ... Basandose en un supuesto estudio, el mestizaje entre especies ha dado como resultado a individuos peligrosos que a la larga terminan corrompiendo sociedades y ecosistemas de los mundos que habitan...asi que ... han decidido exterminar a los hibridos...a nivel interplanetario!

Bulma: pero seran miles... millones de personas que van a morir!!! tal vez alguno que otro hibrido sea peligroso... pero tambien lo son los de raza pura! es absurdo!

Nila: eso no es todo. Ademas del decreto de exterminio, ahora las uniones entre parejas de distintas razas estan prohibidas, asi como el nacimiento de mas vastagos interplanetarios ! el castigo al incumplimiento de estas leyes es la muerte!... en este momento, Bulma, para ellos eres una delincuente y si ellos lo descubren, tu, tu familia y tus amigos, o sea mi hermano, la rigida Chichi, mis sobrinos y posiblemente el resto de los habitantes del planeta Tierra estaran en graves problemas.

Bulma: ... que...que vamos a hacer, Nila?

Nila: Recuerda que la poblacion de Arborea se compone de mestizas ... por eso han venido a hacer un supuesto censo donde ademas a todas les realizaran algunas pruebas para conocer sus origenes. en teoria todo es con fines de clasificacion nada mas, ya que este planeta se ha caracterizado por mantenerse fuera de conflictos... pero no confiamos en ellos! ... espera, hay mas! Al decretar el exterminio, uno de los ejemplos especificos de razas violentas y peligrosas que se han mezclado con otras, son justamente los saiyajines.

Bulma: Digamos que en medio de toda esta caceria, los saiyajines son presas especialmente valiosas?

Nila: razon por la cual, los del censo no deben verme... y mi historial si es que deciden averiguarlo, no me ayuda en nada.

Bulma: Debo irme a casa!

Nila: olvidalo... no puedes interrumpir tu tratamiento!

Bulma: al diablo con eso!

Nila: ... Ellos estan sobre nosotras, esperando que cometamos cualquier error para darles motivo para llevar a cabo una masacre aqui! Hay naves y satelites espias muy interesadas en saber quien entra y quien sale de este planeta y a donde va! ...si te vas en este momento, te seguiran y los guiaras justo a ellos... es eso lo que quieres?

Bulma: comprendo... pero... y la Reina? ella esta embarazada y obviamente es un bebe mestizo. que pasar con ellos?

Nila: la Reina Aixa esta muerta.

Bulma: queee?

Nila: Alla afuera Didier y Padme organizaron todo un teatro para fingir la muerte de su majestad. En realidad ha sido una maniobra osada pero no teniamos alternativa.

Bulma: y la reina donde esta?

Nila: Despues de los funerales, segun la tradicion, el cuerpo de la soberana debe ser enviado al sol para fundirse con el, Asi que la reina dentro de su feretro haciendose la muerta fue colocada en una nave real dirigida por piloto automatico. Una vez dentro y fuera de la vista de todos, su alteza salio del feretro y abordo una mini nave de emergencia disfrazada de chatarra la cual estando fuera del alcance de los espias, salio disparada. La majestuosa nave real se fue directo al sol, y la chatarra fue rescatada por otra nave de recliclaje de basura espacial... enviada de parte del Rey Omoro... pareja de la Reina y padre de la criatura. El cuidara de ellos.

Bulma: Tenemos a todo el sistema en contra...

Nila: Asi es.

Ambas mujeres se quedan en silencio... A que hora pensaran largarse esos del censo? Hay tantas cosas que hacer, como para perder el tiempo ahi encerradas...

En el planeta Tierra, en el templo de Kami Sama, se reunen Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y Trunks. Discuten acerca de la extra a visita que recibieron. Por un lado, admiten no haber sentido nada maligno o negativo de esta misteriosa persona. Por otro lado, a Goku le emociona saber hasta que punto Freezer pudo haberse hecho mas fuerte. A los demas, les preocupa evitar que la gente de la Tierra salga lastimada.

... Y Vegeta? Si, el tambien esta ahi. aunque no participa y por su ahora permanente cara de enojo, nadie se ha atrevido a molestarlo.

Dias despues, luego que los reprensentantes del congreso terminaron de hacer su registro en el planeta Arborea, el ambiente va haciendose cada vez mas y mas tenso. Se sabe de nuevos exterminios masivos cada dia y la situacion ha llegado al limite.

Padme: He sabido de una comunidad de comerciantes que habitaban en un asteroide. al igual que a nosotras vinieron a hacer un registro "solo con fines de clasificacion" ... ayer los mataron. Hoy el asteroide que casualmente esta en un cuadrante estrategico, ha sido puesto a la venta.

Didier: Pronto vendran aqui de todas formas...

Bulma: exterminar y vender...

Nila: y con el pretexto de la limpieza racial, estan buscando descendientes de saiyajines.

Bulma: detecto un patron, no lo ven? bajo el disfraz de los procedimientos del "congreso interestelar" , estan llevando a cabo las mismas practicas de Freezer! exterminan, venden! ...solo que ahora en vez de valerse de mercenarios lo hacen parecer "legal"

Nila: y quienes eran los unicos que les pudieron hacer frente, y al final los vencieron?

Clio: los saiyas!!!

Padme: Ya teniamos sospechas pero ahora todo esta muy claro! hay algo mucho mas oscuro que meras leyes arbitrarias... no podemos esperar una hora mas!

Nila: El congreso esta podrido, corrupto! debemos contraatacar sin temor de desacatar la ley!

Didier: Agrupare a nuestras fuerzas armadas, contactare a nuestros aliados para conformar un gran ejercito de resistencia!

Clio: cuando empiecen su siguiente masacre iremos por ellos!

Bulma: Yo hare ajustes en nuestras naves y armas para optimizar su funcionamiento y potencia!

La cientifica no solo ha recuperado la salud perdida, sino que en el proceso de revertir los estragos causados a su organismo, este tuvo un rejuvenecimiento significativo, al grado de hacerle aparentar la edad de 34 a os como maximo y su cabello ha seguido creciendo hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda. Igualmente, ha recuperado los brios aventureros que la madurez se habia llevado.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Tierra, la extra a ha vuelto a visitar a los guerreros...

Gorgona: En verdad desearia no tener que pedirles ayuda, pero es que Freezer esta planeando una invasion...esta vez a mi propio planeta...estoy desesperada! por favor, Ayudenos!!!

Seguido de esto, Gorgona se arrodilla con humildad frente a Goku quien en un gesto compasivo le ayuda a levantarse

Goku: no es necesario que haga eso. vamos a ayudarle. viajaremos a su planeta y detendremos a ese monstruo, no es verdad, Piccolo, Gohan? ...tu que dices, Trunks?

Piccolo: Sera divertido, vamos.

Gorgona: Les sugiero que arreglen sus cosas antes de partir a nuestro viaje... jamas voy a terminar de agradecer su ayuda.

Trunks: A ver si con esto se que quita el mal humor a papa.

Gorgona sonrie complacida mientras sostiene en su mano la piedra resplandesciente.

Tres dias mas tarde en el planeta Arborea, Padme irrumpe...

Padme: Esta confirmado! se espera un ataque en el Planeta Hipro!

Bulma: Hipro? no es ese planeta con enormes yacimientos de ese mineral con una importante carga electromagnetica propia?

Nila: Ha llegado el momento, Hay una base instalada en una de sus lunas , donde una primera linea de naves de combate intentara repelerlos antes de que penetren la atmosfera. Bulma permanecera ahi dando asistencia a remota a los pilotos, Padme se encargara de las comunicaciones cifradas entre nuestros aliados. Ya en tierra, Didier, Clio y yo, junto con el resto de las guerreras amazonas y otros mas soldados de varios planetas aliados, estaremos esperando a los invasores que logren colarse.

Didier: Hermanas, quiero que sepan que suceda lo que suceda, habra sido un placer luchar hombro con hombro con ustedes.

Clio: En marcha entonces!

Nila: Que estamos invitadas a una fiesta sorpresa y no debemos llegar tarde!

En la base secreta instalada en la luna de Hipro, los radares detectan una flota de naves esfericas individuales acercandose. En ese momento las naves de la resistencia despegan para iniciar el primer ataque. Una gran nave nodriza enemiga con forma de platillo con grandes ventanas purpuras, armada hasta los dientes disparan contra la resistencia mermandola rapidamente. Pronto un gran numero de naves esfericas enemigas logran colarse al interior del planeta donde ya se les espera, primero con potentes ca ones laser ubicados en puntos estrategicos buscan destruir el mayor numero posible antes que salgan sus ocupantes. tambien guerreros con la capacidad de volar, lanzan ataques energeticos. Las amazonas,han decidido utilizar mascaras y armaduras que disimulen sus pechos femeninos, utilizan carros que pueden recordarnos a los utilizados por el antiguo imperio romano, solo que claro, estos tienen la capacidad de moverse a grandes velocidades y elevarse en el aire mientras sus guerreras utilizan, algunas lanzas de energia, otras espadas y otras flechas. Segun la leyenda, son armas que los mismos dioses les ense aron a forjar con un metal que solo existe en Arborea y se alimenta de la energia vital de su due a, logrando asi armas letales.  
Los ocupantes de las naves esfericas salen de su interior antes que estas aterricen y de inmediato sienten una energia enorme y sumamente negativa.

Piccolo: Ahhh sabandijas! conque este es el comite de bienvenida AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Goku: Son muchos y se ven muy distintos unos de otros! Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Vegeta: Por supuesto, son los mercenarios de Freezer, asegurense de deshacerse de todos ellos pronto para que el lagarto se digne a aparecer frente a nosotros! No estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con estas sabandijas!

Gohan: Seguramente debe estar cerca... siento una energia terrible !

Algunos guerreros eran capaces de sosterner un combate con los Z senshi, pero sabemos que nadie es capaz de vencerlos...

Goten y Trunks combaten igualmente, aunque se preguntan de donde les parece conocer esos estilizados carros de combate? ...no importa en ese momento ninguna otra cosa mas que ganarles.

A la base lunar llegan transmisiones desesperadas, de la nada llegaron 6 guerreros que estan acabando con todos.

Bulma recuerda los dias en Namek... 6 tipos?

Son las fuerzas armadas Gi new? han vuelto? pero es que no se deshizo Goku de ellos? Maldicion!!!!

Padme: Si tan solo supieramos contra quien estamos luchando realmente!

Bulma observa la gran nave nodriza enemiga que sigue atacando a las naves de la resistencia.

Bulma: Solo hay una forma de saberlo! voy a entrar!

Padme: Acaso estas loca?

Bulma: Se que puedo!

La peliazul saca de entre sus cosas una caja que contiene unos extra os aditamentos, uno de ellos se lo coloca en un ojo, como un lente de contacto, el otro en el interior de su oido.

Bulma: Todo lo que yo vea y escuche llegara hasta ustedes!

Padme: no sabes que puedan hacer contigo si te descubren! por todos los dioses, no vayas!!!

Bulma: es una situacion desesperada!

Padme: esta bien...

Dicho esto, la cientifica aborda una nave arboreana de combate y despega primero en una direccion un tanto errante. durante unos minutos dispara contra las naves enemigas y evade sus ataques, mientras habilmente y aprovechando la confusion reinante se va acercando a la gran nodriza enemiga. Una nueva flotilla de naves esfericas sale de una compuerta y antes que esta se cierre por completo, en una audaz maniobra logra colarse. Rapidamente baja de su nave y la encapsula. Corre rapidamente a esconderse mientras se va introduciendo a las entra as de la nave, es dificil pasar desapercibida en medio de todo ese movimiento, pero en base a su experiencia sabe en que punto generalmente esta el puente de mando, y es ahi donde el verdadero enemigo se encuentra.

Efectivamente, en el puente de mando se ven 3 figuras no humanas, mas bien cercanas a lo que es un lagarto. Dos de ellos ya los conocemos, uno de ellos es blanco y el otro es azul. mas que partes metalicas, en sus cuerpos llevan incrustados una suerte de armadura distinta a las que eran parecidas a las de los saiyajines... el tercer lagarto es mas inquietante aun, su piel es purpura y sus ojos parecen inyectados de sangre y al parecer...es una hembra.

Freezer: Mi querida Gorgona, quien diria que la mas peque a y debil de la familia resultara ser la mas perversa... Jamas se me habria ocurrido enga ar a Goku y a sus amigos haciendoles creer que luchan contra nosotros... cuando en realidad estan aplastando a la resistencia!

Cooler: y no has dejado un solo cabo suelto, hermana. mira que arreglar que la batalla fuera en Hipro... con sus monta as de minerales que emiten toda clase de energias negativas...

Gorgona: Eso que sienten los muy imbeciles no es el "ki" de sus enemigos, sino la propia carga electromagnetica de las rocas! ...de la misma forma usando un material similar encontrado en una de las lunas, con el simple hecho de sostenerlo en mi mano, absorbio todo rastro de malignidad en mi energia... jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! imbeciles!!!!! como voy a gozar ver sus caras cuando sepan que asesinaron a los "buenos" ... jajajajajaja ajajajajaaaaaa jajajajaja aaaaaaaajajajajajajaja!!!!!

Una risa desquiciada escapa de la boca de la lagarta, que asusta a sus propios hermanos. Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la nave Bulma se mueve cautelosamente con su arma laser en la mano. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar un indicio, algo que le diera una pista, pero no lo hay.

Mediante el dispositivo de comunicacion, Padme le suplica que sea prudente y vuelva antes que sea demasiado tarde, pero la cientifica sigue avanzando, de pronto, por vigilar su retaguardia no se da cuenta que justo frente a ella se ha topado a un soldado enemigo quien la aprisiona, pero logra zafarse y dar un disparo a tu atacante, lo cual desafortunadamente pone en alerta al resto de los mercenarios que estaban cerca, rodeandola.

Padme: Tienen a Bulma! Atencion base en tierra! atencion! una amazona en mision de espionaje ha sido capturada!

Gracias a la camara retinal y al dispositivo de audio que Bulma llevaba son sigo, Padme pudo ver todo lo que sucedio luego de la captura de su amiga...

-- sus excelencias! hemos capturado a una espia!

Cooler: una espia has dicho? traiganla!

Gorgona: Pero que cosa mas hermosa!!! veamos quien es!

La lagarta coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Bulma quien de inmediato empieza a gritar de dolor, un dolor indescriptible, como si fueran 1000 volts friendo y convulsionando su cerebro , mientras un monton de imagenes de su vida aparecen en su mente.

Gorgona: muy interesante...

Freezer: que puede tener de interesante un ser tan debil?

Gorgona: No lo creerias.

Freezer, con socarron tono sarcastico: muero de curiosidad.

Gorgona: Esta humana despreciable es la mujer de Vegeta! tu antiguo protegido...y madre el joven que termino de matarte en aqueda desafortunada visita a la tierra... mmm y hay mas...

Los hermanos conversan mientras la lagarta aun mantiene sujeta a la mujer, quien sigue gritando agonizante con los ojos en blanco

Freezer: Con que la madre de Trunks? El joven que me derroto en la Tierra? No la vayas a matar, antes dejame verla!

Gorgona: tomala.

Como si fuera un trapo, se la panza a su hermano quien igual la atrapa. la jala de los cabellos para poder ver su rostro.

Freezer: me parece conocida... Asi que el solitario y orgulloso principe al final sento cabeza. quien diria?

Deja caer violentamente a la mujer en el piso y luego la patea en repetidas veces hasta hacerla escupir sangre. la capsula que contiene su nave escapa de uno de sus bolsillos.

En ese momento la transmision de imagenes a la base lunar se interrumpe.

Gorgona: Espera, no la mates! dejamela a mi un rato mas para jugar con ella... tengo una idea...

En Hipro, Goku acaba de dejar fuera de combate a otro contrincante. mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de todos los muertos que hay en el lugar. En su interior intuye que algo no esta bien, pero no sabe que es. Mientras tanto, Nila quien se ha dedicado a pelear contra "mercenarios menores" recibe la indicacion de retirada, retirada definitiva y urgente... Gracias a los dioses, Didier, Clio y otros pocos aun estan con vida aunque muy lastimados. Aunque odien tener que hacerlo, es momento de huir. Frustrada e impotente, Didier se saca la mascara y voltea hacia arriba para mirar a los que los aplastaron de esa manera, pero el sol es cegador y no le permite ver mas que difusas siluetas.  
En la nave nodriza enemiga, luego de torturarla y como firma personal dejarle en toda la espalda una profunda herida en forma de X Gorgona arroja a una Bulma agonizante en el interior de su propia nave arboreana... El sistema automatico de navegacion la llevara de vuelta a casa... Pero que agradable sorpresa es la que van a recibir sus amigos cuando llegue!

!!!!!

Gorgona ha entrado a una fortaleza del planeta Hipro, luego de gozar con sadismo la lenta, dolorosa y creativa tortura, y posterior muerte de sus ocupantes, ha hecho retirar los cadaveres para despues convocar a sus nuevos "amigos" a una reunion.

Gorgona: Caballeros, a nombre de todos los habitantes de este planeta, que aun se resguardan bajo tierra, no me queda mas que darles las gracias por habernos ayudado a repeler la invasion de el tirano, quien lamentablemente ha decidido enfocar su atencion en otro planeta esperando esta vez no ser interrumpido por ustedes...

Piccollo: El muy maldito cobarde!

Gohan: Ya que estamos aqui, no podemos permitirle que siga asesinando gente inocente!

Goku: Tienes razon, Gohan! debemos ir a donde el esta y detenerlo de una vez por todas.

A un par de metros de ahi, Goten interrumpe los pensamientos de su amigo:

Goten: Ya pasa con tigo? no has dicho nada.

Trunks: Sigo pensando en esos carros de batalla. no se donde los he visto antes...

Por su lado, Vegeta recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados observa a Gorgona, quien cubierta con su capucha sigue hablando con los otros guerreros... En la mente del principe, hay detalles que no terminan de ajustar: Los mercenarios de Freezer, aunque pertenecian a varias razas distintas, utilizaban uniformes y armaduras iguales... en este caso pude notar que eran ejercitos distintos los que estaban en la lucha... Por otro lado me llama la atencion el hecho de que las naves que utilizamos para transladarnos resultan ser muy similares a las que justamente los hombres de Freezer utilizaban en sus misiones... Aqui hay algo muy extra o!  
Estupida mujer! por que justamente ahora que iba a suceder todo esto, tenias que salir con tu capricho de viajar a ver a tus malditas amigas! En medio de toda esta revuelta...donde diablos estas? Si tan solo supiera que tu y la criatura que esperas estan a en casa a salvo con Bra, estaria mas tranquilo... Maldita mujer tonta!!!

Y vaya que la preocupacion del principe esta justificada. A bordo de su nave Bulma emite moribundos gemidos de dolor mientras se desangra. Siente que la vida la abandona cuando entonces, la medicina regeneradora de las Sabias arboreanas que aun esta en su organismo se activa y milagrosamente, los organos internos estallados, los huesos y ligamentos rotos, y la piel lacerada producto de la golpiza y tortura a la que fue sometida, empiezan a regenerarse hasta quedar como si nada hubiera sucedido... la unica herida que no sana es la gran X de su espalda. Cuando aterriza en la base lunar , Padme y otros corren a su encuentro esperando lo peor, pero para su gran sorpresa la peliazul sale a su encuentro, ba ada en sangre y con toda la ropa rota, pero viva...

Padme: Bulma! gracias a todos los dioses que estas bien! que paso ahi arriba?

Bulma: Tu lo viste... en efecto es Freezer quien esta detras de todo esto y no esta solo! ...pero debemos irnos ya! ellos saben que estamos aqui ! mmhh......

Padme: que pasa... No! tu espalda!!!! que te han hecho?

Bulma: No es nada... debiste ver como me dejaron antes de enviarme aqui de vuelta. seguro ese monstro cree que estoy muerta... pero no hablemos ahora! debemos evacuar!

De manera eficiente, los ocupantes de la base lunar proceden a abandonarla, Excepto Padme quien en base a una mentira blanca convence a Bulma para adelantarse. La namek no puede irse sin antes asegurarse de transmitir lo ocurrido. no puede darse el lujo de esperar a llegar a un sitio seguro. Es vital enterar a los aliados de la existencia del lagarto y aprovechar la ventaja de que, pensando que Bulma esta muerta, Freezer no sabe, que la resistencia ya esta al tanto de su regreso.  
Luego de la fallida batalla, Nila y compa ia ya estan fuera de Hipro en una improvisada base en un asteroide cercano donde sostiene una breve conversacion con Padme por medio del dispositivo intercomunicador.

Nila: Asi que en efecto se trata de ellos...y los 6 que estaban alla seguro eran las fuerzas especiales Gi new!

Clio: pero todos estaban muertos! como los revivieron!

Didier: ... algun tipo de clonacion...

Nila: Padme! que pasa?

Las amazonas pueden notar a travez de la pantalla que la namek voltea a mirar a otra direccion con nerviosismo, escuchan voces y sonidos de pasos. por ultimo la ultima imagen que alcanzan a ver, es la de Padme apagando el comunicador.  
La saiyajin golpea el tablero con frustracion.

Nila: Padme!! Padme!!!! que sucede? habla!!!!

Didier apoya su frente contra la pared: La han capturado. no podemos solos con esto. Necesitamos ayuda!

Clio: Yo se que no queriamos involucrarlos... pero creo que es momento de pedirle ayuda a nuestros amigos de la Tierra.

Nila: Por lo pronto, debemos reagruparnos...con lo que quedo de la resistencia para planear una nueva estrategia. ademas esta base improvisada no es segura.

Los Z senshi continuan en la fortaleza de Hipro, disfrutando de una abundante comida. Gorgona es un tanto rara pero sin duda es una gran anfitriona, piensan.  
La lagarta cubierta por su capucha los mira. en una mano sostiene una copa de un liquido rojo y oscuro, en la otra sostiene la roca resplandesciente.

Coman, coman todo lo que quieran, monton de simios repugnantes. Gocen ahora por que cuando la venganza de mi familia caiga sobre ustedes, sufriran tanto y de tantas formas que desearan morir !

La lagarta sonrie enigmaticamente. Lo que bebe de su copa es sangre inocente que alguno de nuestros amigos hizo derramar sin saber lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Luego de dejar ocultas las naves de combate en el asteroide, Las amazonas vuelven a Arborea a bordo de una nave mercante con el fin de no llamar la atencion. Una vez ahi reunidas proceden a reabastecerse y curar sus heridas. Las Sabias matronas no se explican por que la herida en la espalda de Bulma no termina de sanar. Sin duda la garra que se la hizo no pertenece a ser normal... se ve que le ha inoculado una especie de veneno anticoagulante. Con grandes esfuerzos logran que deje de sangrar, y se compadecen de las personas que hayan sido heridas de la misma forma, y que no poseen el beneficio de la medicina arboreana. Mas tarde, Las amazonas deciden enviar una se al de auxilio al planeta Tierra, que solo las avanzadas antenas receptoras de Capsule Corp podra captar. Es la manera mas segura de hacerlo, ya que enviar un mensajero en una nave en este momento es demasiado peligroso.  
En algun lugar, Padme permanece en una celda. El congreso la acusa de haber promovido una insurreccion masiva dando como resultado la matanza de Hipro. Ademas, de acuerdo a su examen genetico, su genoma corresponde a la raza namek que se caracteriza por generar solamente individuos de caracteristicas masculinas.

Esta delincuente y traidora al sistema, es ademas una hibrida! Una muestra mas de la peligrosidad de estos individuos! Preparen su ejecucion!!!!

Es lo ultimo que la mujer verde escucha antes de quedarse sola en su celda. Pero ella sabe que esta del lado correcto, asi es que si va a morir, sera por una buena causa y su consiencia esta en paz. Ahora ella solo se sumerje en una profunda meditacion esperando el momento...


	6. Chapter 6

B a s t e t

... Estoy en paz con migo misma y con la energia...

Una voz extraña irrumpe en la mente de Piccolo, quien se encuentra practicando su habitual meditacion.

... No temo a a la muerte.

El namek logra mantener la concentracion y continua en su ejercicio.

... Estoy en paz, y si este es mi destino es por que ya estaba marcado. Si es asi, alguna razon tendra y no me opondre...

El guerrero frunce los musculos de la frente y el entrecejo confundido, pero sin abrir los ojos.

... Vivi con dignidad, y asi morire.

Piccolo: Que, quien eres? por que estas en mi mente?

En una celda fria, la meditacion de Padme es interrumpida con brusquedad por un oficial. La arboreana apenas abre los ojos para mirarle mas no se mueve un centimetro.

Oficial: Escuche Señora, esta es una situacion incomoda... Usted siempre ha sido una figura respetada y consideramos que tal vez alcance el indulto por parte de su Excelencia si decide cooperar con nosotros.

Oficial: eh... si, bueno. yo se que me esta escuchando. Si usted nos revela quien son los integrantes de la rebelion y nos da la ubicacion de sus bases ... bien! espero que cambie de actitud antes que sea demasiado tarde. Seria una lastima tener que ejecutarla.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Arborea, se discute sobre las acciones a tomar a partir de ese momento. Bulma les relata a detalle su encuentro con los lagartos, la crueldad de Gorgona y la necesidad imperativa de rescatar a Padme.

Bulma: Ella es un ser delicado y espiritual! no quiero ni imaginarmela en garras de ese monstruo!

Nila: Te comprendo pero un rescate es justo lo que el enemigo esta esperando... El sacrificio de Padme al haberse quedado en la base lunar para darnos la alerta a todos de la situacion, habra sido en vano!

Clio: Concentrense! Nuestros informantes acaban de enviarnos un informe. El proximo ataque esta previsto para dentro de unos dias en el planeta Bastet.

Didier: Una vez mas, estan atacando a un sector racial especifico. Bastet es el origen de la colonia humana mas antigua conocida!

Bulma: Colonias humanas?

Didier: Bulma, alguna vez te has preguntado por que tu y yo hablamos un idioma prácticamente idéntico, a pesar de que provenimos de planetas distintos? no se si hayas notado que a pesar deesto, tu y yo, e incluso Nila somos muy similares en nuestras caracteristicas. Todas las especies humanas tienen un mismo origen. solo que al ir emigrando a otros mundos, se han ido adaptando a las condiciones climaticas, atmosfericas, dieteticas y otros factores. Pero en realidad, somos especies hermanas.

Bulma: por eso Saiyajines y terricolas son geneticamente compatibles ...

Clio: Asi que realmente si te ponias a estudiar en la biblioteca del palacio, eh, Didier? siempre crei que lo hacias para no participar en actividades protocolarias!

Didier: De acuerdo a los mas antiguos registros existentes, Bastet es la cuna de la raza humana... Sera una gran perdida si lo destruyen! Aun los arqueologos no han terminado de traducir todos los jeroglificos de sus ruinas. Son millones de años de historia!...

Bulma: Ni siquiera me lo imaginaba...

Didier: Sabes, Bulma, algunas de las ruinas de Bastet, son muy similares a las grandes piramides de tu planeta... Debo decir que estos son conocimientos que no son del dominio de la mayoria de las personas...

Clio: ...y vivimos sin ellos perfectamente! Solo a un gusano de libro como tu, Didier puede encontrar interesante todo eso y mas en estos momentos tan criticos!

Nila: Te equivocas Clio. Ahora entiendo mas la estrategia del enemigo ... Mucho me temo que no solo Didier se ha dedicado a estudiar...

Bulma: pero por que esos primeros seres humanos se fueron aventurando fuera de Bastet? ¿que los empujo a buscar otros planetas para habitar?

En la fortaleza de Hipro, los Z senshi se encuentran a la espera del proximo paso a seguir en la guerra contra Freezer y Cooler. Se encuentran excitados ante la espectativa de cuan fuerte pudieron haberse vuelto al haber sido clonados y mejorados geneticamente. Mientras que todos entrenan, Piccolo es quien ahora intenta contactar a la voz es escucho en su mente mientras meditaba, por lo que se ha aislado lejos de toda distraccion:

Piccolo: Quien eres tu? donde estas? ... donde estas? ... quien eres? ... quien? contestame ...

-- Esas cosas ya no importan. Pronto dejare de ser y estar. Volvere a ser una con la energia.

Piccolo: Cual es tu nombre?

-- Que importa, si tambien pronto dejare de tenerlo?

Piccolo: Deja ya las ambiguedades y contestame.

-- Preguntame entonces.

El sonido de la celda abriendose saca a la Arboreana de su meditacion. Le han traido una jarra con agua y un paquete de "raciones espaciales" . Una especie de galleta compuesta de nutrientes escenciales muy utilizada en los viajes espaciales ya que son de facil almacenamiento y se conservan en cualquier ambiente ... muy similares al alimento para perro que todos conocemos.

Guardia: Señora, no tenemos autorizado proveerle ninguna clase de alimento, pero a pesar de todo, usted no merece tan mal trato, asi que ... le traje esto a escondidas...

Padme: Usted no es un mal hombre. no entiendo que hace aqui.

Guardia: Para mi, es usted quien esta en el bando equivocado... pero por encima de eso, es una buena persona.

Padme: lo mismo pienso yo de usted. gracias por el agua...

La namek deja de lado la bolsa de raciones especiales sin siquiera mirarla y se limita a tomar unos sorbos de agua.

Piccolo gruñe disgustado por haber vuelto a perder el contacto.

A años luz de ahi, las antenas receptoras de Capsule Corp. reciben algo de otra galaxia. Luego de desencriptarlo parcialmente, los cientificos comprenden que el mensaje esta dirigido hacia ciertas personas en especifico, por lo que deciden llamar a Adam, el asistente de Bulma para que le de la canalizacion adecuada.

Adam: Claro, un mensaje asi solo hubiera podido enviarlo mi hermosa jefa...que no se en que parte del cosmos esta, y va dirigido para el joven Trunks y el señor Vegeta que tampoco tengo idea de a donde se fueron!

El rubio toma la agenda de su jefa y marca el numero telefonico de El señor Goku, donde una mujer muy mal humorada le informa que... tampoco ella sabe a donde se fueron su marido y sus dos hijos, que son un monton de rebeldes desobligados y que el otro es un mal marido. que le hubiera hecho caso a su padre y no se hubiera precipitado a casarse de tan joven, pero en el pecado lleva la penitencia ...

Adam: bla bla bla bla bla bla bla! que horror!!! Bueno, pues tendre que dejar esto junto con el resto de la correspondencia de la casa, que lo vean los señores cuando regresen!

Dicho esto, se levanta de su escritorio y sale canturreando una alegre tonada...

Una gran flota de naves esfericas cruza el espacio, de pronto se divide en dos partes y se dirigen a dos direcciones distintas...

Que le ha dado a Piccolo por pasarsela meditando?

Goten: no tengo la mas minima idea, papa...

Gohan: que raro, en lugar de estar aqui entrenando con nosotros se la pasa en eso.

Piccolo no escucha mas que su silencio interior...

-- Estas ahi?

-- Aqui estoy.

-- Cual es tu nombre?

-- Padme. cual es el tuyo?

Vegeta: tu! insecto verde! deja de hacerte el tonto y ven a entrenar !

Piccolo: grrrr maldito Vegeta! me tenia que interrumpir el cretino! .... su nombre es Padme...

Gorgona aparece en escena: Veo con agrado que se estan preparando para el encuentro. Vengo a decirles que ha llegado el momento de trasladarnos al planeta donde Freezer planea atacar.

Trunks: Estamos listos!

Gorgona: En ese caso no perdamos un momento mas! Por favor aborden las naves que estan afuera esperando por ustedes. ya estan programadas para llegar a su destino.

Mientras tanto, en su celda, Padme pierde su mirada en la superficie

del agua en la jarra, cuando de pronto esta deja de ser lisa para despues agitarse un poco y luego hacerlo de manera mas intensa.

-- Se mueve!

Esta vez Piccolo no esta en meditacion cuando la escucha.

-- Se esta moviendo!!!

Piccolo: Padme? ... dime que es lo que se mueve? Padme? !!!!

Un dia despues, el planeta Bastet, la resistencia ya esta instalada y a la espera del proximo asalto. Anticipandose a lo que pueda suceder, Didier se introduce entre las viejas ruinas para capturar en imagenes holograficas la mayor cantidad posible de jeroglificos aun no descifrados para que, si es que llegan a ser destruidos al menos que quede un registro resguardado en la gran biblioteca arboreana. Ella sabe que la lucha es desigual y cada batalla puede ser la ultima. Observa la imagen de su relicario y luego la aprieta con su mano... Trunks... perdoname si es que no puedo cumplir mi promesa de volver a ti algun dia. Olvidame y se feliz. sigue adelante por favor!

Nila y Bulma pasean por praderas cercanas a la base secreta. la peliazul nota como es que los habitantes de ese planeta, a pesar de su actual tecnologia estan orgullosos y en intimo contacto con su ancestral pasado, y su civilizacion, religion y actividades giran en torno a sus antiguas ruinas. La gente de Bastet es mas bien conservadora y espiritual. Por la calidad de la tierra, la vegetacion y los animales puede notarse que es un planeta muy antiguo ya que se pueden ver animales y plantas que se antojan totalmente prehistoricos, pero que han sido geneticamente exitosos en su medio, que conviven con otros que se ve que llevan varios miles de años de evolucion.

Nila: Has sido de mucha ayuda Bulma, pero si no puedes volver a tu casa por el momento, al menos te pido que te vayas donde la Reina Aixa para que te mantengas a salvo.

Bulma: que manera tan elegante de decirme que te resulto inutil aqui...

Nila: Nada de eso! sabes perfectamente que la batalla no solo la deciden los guerreros, sino tambien todo el cuerpo de tecnicos, ingenieros y operadores que estan detras de nosotros apoyandonos... es solo que... no vamos a rendirnos en esta lucha, pero se que estamos en franca desventaja y no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Bulma: como que? Caer en manos de los lagartos? ser torturada y casi muerta? eso ya me paso! ademas, no olvido todas las veces que tu te arriesgaste por mi, y es momento de corresponderte... tenemos un pacto de sangre, recuerdas?

Bulma extiende su mano para mostrar la cicatriz de la palma de su mano.

Nila: Somos hermanas amazonas y siempre que una lo necesite la otra ira en su ayuda...

Los ojos azules de la cientifica se encuentran con los negros de la saiyajin. Es ahora o nunca!

En un sorpresivo y rapido movimiento, Nila toma a Bulma por los hombros y le da un beso. no un fraternal beso en la mejilla, sino uno de amor. ardiente, intenso y bien puesto en sus labios. Acto seguido la saiyajin sale huyendo del lugar dejando a la peliazul ahi parada sola y confundida respecto a lo que acaba de suceder.

Los radares detectan a los invasores acercandose con gran velocidad. Los pilotos de combate, los soldados de infanteria y los guerreros con mas poder de pelea estan listos. El ejercito de guerreras amazonas se prepara aparte. de nuevo se han colocado sus estilizadas mascaras y armaduras de anchos hombros que comprimen sus senos para darles una apariencia androgina.

Nila: Arboreanas! antes de iniciar esta batalla sepan que su Alteza Aixa no murio como ustedes creen! Todo fue un montaje para que las asquerosas manos de los lagartos no llegaran a posarse sobre ella...ni sobre el hijo que espera!

Nuestra reina esta viva!!!

Y con una princesita en camino!!!!

Que alegria!!!!

Nila: Si hermanas! aunque el panorama aparentemente es muy negro, hay futuro! siempre hay futuro! Siempre hay aunque sea una chispa de luz en medio de la oscuridad! ahora vamos a pelear por nuestro derecho a la vida y a la libertad y lo haremos con todo!!!! Vamos a demostrar quienes somos las amazonas!!!!

Gritos de jubilo y vitores se escuchan. la buena noticia ha traido una nueva carga de energia y optimismo al deteriorado animo de las guerreras, pero Nila evade una mirada azul que la busca e intenta acercase infructuosamente...

La flota de naves esfericas llega iniciando una nueva batalla, los primeros en salir a hacer frente son las naves de combate de la resistencia lo que les da una pequeña ventaja al principio, ya que las naves enemigas son muy eficientes para hacer largos viajes espaciales, pero una vez habiendo penetrado la atmosfera, su forma esferica las hace completamente antiaerodinamicas a comparacion de las rebeldes cuyas armas, Bulma se ha encargado de ahumentar su potencia.

Pero pronto las esfericas liberan a sus ocupantes quienes entonces son encarados por guerreros de mayor poder de pelea mayor al del soldado promedio de infanteria. Las amazonas por su lado, a bordo de sus carros de batalla atacan con fiereza. La lucha luce bastante pareja hasta que seis naves mas hacen su aparicion, no sin antes de que Gorgona, con ensayada voz entrecortada les haga un anuncio desde el intercomunicador:

El enemigo se ha adelantado! esto es terrible! ... quien sabe que es lo que ya hayan hecho con los pobres habitantes de este planeta! ...

Molesto ante el panorama, Goku abandona su nave transformado en super saiyajin seguido de sus amigos a quienes sin tardanza, valientes guerreros llegan a hacerles frente. Algunos son capaces de sostener un buen nivel de combate pero irremediablemente son vencidos uno a uno.

Freezer! da la cara! maldito!!!!! donde estas?

Desde la nave nodriza, que permanece suspendida entre las nubes del cielo de Bastet, justo encima del campo de batalla, los lagartos miran toda la escena divertidos a travez de una pantalla.

Freezer: bien... si quieren verme, les complacere!

Cooler: esto sera muy divertido!

Gorgona: Tengan paciencia hermanos... entre mas rebeldes asesinen va a ser mejor el resultado... ademas aun hay otras sorpresas!

Cooler: Si nuestro padre pudiera verte estaria muy orgulloso, hermana. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que esa pequeño gusano sin poder de pelea que eras, terminaria siendo la estratega retorcida y perversa que eres ahora.

Gorgona: Mas vale maña que fuerza, mi querido Cooler. creeme que en esta guerra, nada esta hecho al azar. Todo, absolutamente todo esta friamente calculado.

Freezer: naaah... siendo tan calculador se pierde la diversion.

Gorgona: Por eso te mataron. estupido! mmm... hablando de matar... acabo de acordarme que tenia que deshacerme de alguien.

Freezer: de quien se trata?

Gorgona: La embajadora arboreana. fue capturada en la base lunar rebelde durante la batalla anterior. Y de acuerdo a la ley -que nosotros escribimos- es una criminal acusada de complot contra el honorabilisimo congreso...

Cooler: y? un prisionero mas, como tantos. que tiene de especial?

Gorgona: Su labor es mantener la union y la comunicacion entre gobiernos que tenian roces entre ellos y que debido a las circunstancias, se habian aliado contra nosotros. Pero sin ella en medio, la cordialidad va a enfriarse y las alianzas terminaran disolviendose.

Cooler: volviendo aun mas vulnerable a la resistencia

Freezer: desune y venceras...

Gorgona: solo que ella es una persona muy aburrida. no llora ni suplica. asi que no perdere tiempo con ella. Soldado!!!!

Soldado: Si señora!

Gorgona: hay que ejecutar a la prisionera!

Soldado: A la orden!

Gorgona: Sin embargo... se me antoja que la lleves a la parte de arriba de esta nave y estando ahi, Un oficial diga algun discurso breve, para darle la solemnidad que requiere la ejecucion de un personaje tan ilustre ... ¡ y le den un disparo solo al corazon! ¡ Que caiga libremente hasta chocar en el campo de batalla! jajajajajajajajajaja!!!! se imaginan! A los rebeldes va a caerles del cielo el cadaver de la embajadora!!! jajajajajajajajajajajajaajaja!!!!! pronto!!!! que lo hagan ya soldado!

Un par de minutos despues, Padme es sacada de su celda y dirigida a la parte alta de la nave.

Padme: Llego el momento...

En el campo de batalla, Piccolo abre desmesuradamente los ojos : Padme! no habia vuelto a haber contacto desde que salimos de Hipro.

Padme: Ya no podremos seguir conversando mas.

Sin que ella lo dijera, Piccolo pudo saber que se estaba preparando para morir, y tambien de alguna forma misteriosa, sabia en donde buscarla. sin pensarlo dos veces emprendio el vuelo a toda velocidad.

Gohan: Señor Piccolo! a donde va?

Entre las espesas nubes, apenas se distingue la nave nodriza. La embajadora ha sido conducida a su parte mas alta. La dignidad que proyecta inhibe a los guardias y ninguno de ellos se ha atrevido a sujetarla, ni a emitir ningun discurso burlon. Al llegar el momento uno de ellos se limita a levantar su arma y apuntarle cuando de la nada, cae fulminado por un ataque energetico y su compañero corre la misma suerte.

Sorprendidos se miran mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos da credito a lo que esta viendo. Padme hace un gesto de agradecimiento.

Piccolo: La primera hembra que conozco que no es una cacatua escandalosa e irritante resulta ser una namek. dime, Sabes volar?

Padme: no.

Piccolo: Pon los brazos al rededor de mi cuello y sujetate fuerte.

Dicho esto, el la sujeta por la cintura y abandonan el lugar antes que nadie pueda darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Un par de figuras verdes cruzan el cielo a gran velocidad alejandose de la nave de los lagartos, luego de unos instantes de silencio que ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, alguien se anima a hablar.

Padme: Me parece que te he visto antes... en el planeta Tierra

Piccolo: No recuerdo haberte visto nunca.

Padme: Lo que pasa es que aquella vez, llevaba el rostro cubierto.

Piccolo: Ya, tu acompañabas a aquellas extraterrestres.

Goku ha terminado de derribar a 8 guerreros que intentaban detenerlo, entonces, la imponente figura de un hombre aparece frente a el, Su piel es totalmente negra, tiene una estatura que alcanza los dos metros y porta una soberbia armadura dorada. De inmediato se ve que no es un sujeto ordinario.

Omoro: Te ha sido muy facil cegar la vida de esos jovenes! Ahora veremos si eres tan valiente ahora! AHHHH!!!!!

El rey Omoro se ha tornado en una figura transparente emisora de una potente luz azul, a travez de el pueden verse estrellas y constelaciones. En un rapido movimiento, se sus dedos se desprende una descarga igualmente de luz azul que para su sorpresa Goku apenas ha podido esquivar.

Goku: Tenia dias esperando por un encuentro asi...

Su cuerpo se cubre de una cegadora luz dorada que ya todos conocemos y sin esperar un segundo se lanza contra su oponente, quien esquiva y devuelve golpes con facilidad. Goku se sorprende que, a pesar que el cuerpo de su adversario parece una ventana al mismo cosmos, es solido y en cada golpe recibido emite destellos de luz azul.

Goku gira en su propio eje y da una patada al pecho de Omoro, quien responde con un puñetazo al rostro del saiya y de la misma forma siguen intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad.

Vegeta: pero que suerte tiene Kakarotto! el tiene un buen oponente mientras que los demas tenemos que encargarnos de estas sabandijas con mascaras!!!

Los Z senshi siguen luchando a varios metros de altura, el brillante sol de medio dia impide a quienes estan en tierra distinguir sus identidades.

Nila: Estan aplastandonos alla arriba! Donde estan las naves de combate?

Clio: Fuera de la atmosfera, intentando impedir que entren mas naves enemigas!

Nila: No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo aqui, El rey Omoro practicamente esta solo combatiendo arriba!

Ahhhh!!!!! La amazona da la ultima estocada a su oponente y toma un carro de combate para elevarse, un soldado de Freezer de habilidades medias se atravieza en su camino, Nila hace algunos movimientos con su lanza de poder que de alguna forma himnotizan al soldado y cuando este menos se lo espera, la amazona cambia de mano y en un rapido movimiento lo decapita. De esta forma sigue su trabajoso ascenso mientras los contrarios le salen una y otra vez al camino intentando impedirselo.

Fuera, en el espacio, una estilizada nave de combate Arboreana dirige la formacion en Delta del escuadron de naves aliadas, con exito han logrado que no lleguen refuerzos del enemigo a Bastet, el nuevo reto es la destruccion de la gran nave nodriza que ha salido de la atmosfera para enfrentarlos.

Imitando el movimiento de las aves en bandada, las naves vuelan en conjunto de manera aparentemente erratica, pero lo que buscan es que los disparos que la gran nave emite contra ellos, cause daños en su propia superficie.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra, Un conocido deportista y playboy cuyas cicatrices en la cara no le restan atractivo sino que al contrario le hacen aun mas interesante, observa el cielo desde el balcon de su pent house en compañia de una pelirroja exhuberante.

Oh Yamcha!!! esta tan hermosa la noche! mira!!! que gran concentracion de estrellas! pero si son cientos de ellas y estan todas juntas!!!

El guerrero retirado ya ha visto un "espectaculo" similar con anterioridad , y sabe perfectamente que esas no son estrellas.

Yamcha: querida ponme mucha atencion, ve por tu familia y llevatela lejos de la ciudad!

Pelirroja: Pero... a donde vas? oyeeee! como es que puedes volar? Espera no te vayas!!!

Krillin y A18 tambien se han percatado del acontecimiento y pronto intentan contactar a sus amigos... pero se llevan la desconcertante sorpresa que, tanto los Son como los Brief no estan en ningun lado.

De vuelta en Bastet, un guerrero de la resistencia se da cuenta que uno de los hombres de Freezer, parte de los principales responsables de la masacre en Hipro tiene en su poder a la embajadora. Sin pensarlo se lanza contra el y Piccolo sin pensarlo lo ultima con una bola de energia proveniente de su dedo indice.

Padme: Noooo! por que? por que has hecho eso?

Piccolo: no me digas que tu religion impide matar o algo asi? Ese era un hombre de Freezer y venia a atacarnos!

Padme: Ese hombre era parte de la resistencia.

Piccolo: No... nosotros estamos con la resistencia, Esos tipos junto a los de las mascaras y todos los demas son mercenarios.

Padme: ...que estas diciendo?

Piccolo: Deberias saberlo. Gorgona, una de los tuyos llego al planeta Tierra a pedirnos ayuda.

Padme palida, temblorosa y fria le corrige: Gorgona NO es una de los nuestros! ...los han engañado!

Piccolo: QUE?

Luego de una hora de cerrado combate, y de elevarse al nivel de Ssj 2, Goku lanza un ultimo kame ha a su oponente quien ya cansado no logra esquivalo y cae fulminado. Didier alcanza a ver la escena a lo lejos y como en camara lenta, lo ve caer pesadamente. Entonces, se saca la mascara y gritando frases intentendibles corre al lugar donde el hombre ha quedado inerte. Arriba, Trunks quien no se habia tomado la molestia de mirar hacia abajo, instintivamente lo hace en ese momento, y es cuando la ve corriendo sin la mascara puesta en medio del caos y los disparos. El joven de cabellos lilas parpadea incredulo. Entonces aquella duda se aclara en su mente: Esos carros de combate pertenecen a la armada arboreana! los tipos de las mascaras contra quien han estado luchando son amazonas!

Trunks: Didier!!!!! Didier!!!!!!

En medio del ruido sordo de la guerra ella no puede escucharlo y continua su carrera saltando entre cuerpos sin vida y disparos para llegar donde el soberano yace. Un disparo perdido roza su brazo. Un grito ronco de dolor escapa de su garganta pero no se detiene. Un grupo de mercenarios salen a su encuentro y ella, con su lanza de poder saca de su camino a los que se acercaron mas a ella, y con una pistola laser mata a los que se quedaron mas llega donde el rey Omoro, intenta reanimarlo, revisa sus signos vitales y por ultimo intenta moverlo para llevarlo a un sitio seguro pero sus fuerzas no le alcanzan.

Diiiidieeeeeerrrrrrr!!!!!!!

Confundida la amazona voltea y no cree lo que ven sus ojos: Trunks!!! que haces aqui!

Ambos jovenes corren unos pasos para encontrarse, se abrazan estrecha y desesperadamente, se besan unos segundos y vuelven a abrazarse todo es muy rapido, no hay tiempo para reencuentros romanticos.

Didier: Que haces aqui, Trunks? por que estas en Bastet?

Trunks: Evidentemente no vine a tomar unas vacasiones.

Didier: Donde has estado todo este tiempo durante la batalla?

Trunks: Alla arriba, combatiendo.

Entonces por primera vez, la joven alcanza a distinguir a lo lejos las figuras de Gohan y Goten peleando...contra guerreros de la resistencia. Indignada, furiosa y herida abofetea al joven saiyajin.

Didier: Como han podido? que les ofrecieron para aceptar algo tan bajo?

Trunks: De que estas hablando?

Didier: Como pueden estar del lado de Freezer?

Trunks: No! ustedes son quien estan de su lado!

En ese momento, Piccolo y Padme aterrizan.

Didier: Padme!!! estas bien? te hicieron algo esos malditos lagartos?

Padme: no me tocaron... ni un cabello!

Didier: jejeje dejate de bromas tontas... tenemos graves problemas

Padme no deja de notar que su amiga esta en buena compañia: Por lo visto ya se dieron cuenta que nos engañaron para que nos mataramos mutuamente...

Trunks: Debemos detener esto!

Piccolo: Trunks!!!

Ambos guerreros se elevan hacia donde estan sus amigos indicandoles que detengan todo mientras Didier y Padme hacen lo propio en Tierra

Alto!!!! Alto!!!! detenganseeee!!!!!!! Alto!!!!!

Trunks: Papaaaa detenteeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Piccolo: Gohaaaan!!! basta!!!!

Cuando por fin han cesado las agresiones entre ambos bandos y los hombres de Freezer han huido aprovechando la confusion, los Z senshi miran a su alrededor... No hay un metro cuadrado de tierra donde no haya un solo muerto. Con gran culpa, Gohan camina entre ellos. se acerca a uno de los guerreros con mascara, se la levanta para descubrir que era una mujer y seguramente era mas joven que el!

Gohan: como es que no nos dimos cuenta?

Goten: como pudimos ser tan estupidos?

Goku: Por que en el fondo... todos deseabamos una nueva aventura... !!!

Una mano calida se posa en su brazo: No es culpa de nadie... ustedes quierian ayudar.

Goku: Nila!

Nila: Hola hermano.

Ambos saiyas se abrazan rudamente, mientras el grupo se va reuniendo:

Gohan: Tia Nila!

Goten distingue a la cinica felina: Ey, Clio!

Clio: Ey, Goten!

De pronto, un escuadron de naves de combate empiezan a aterrizar, una de ellas cerca de donde esta el grupo levantando mucho polvo. cuando esta al fin se detiene y su compuerta se abre, su ocupante sale para de inmediato quitarse el casco liberando una cascada de revuelto cabello azul.

Las amazonas sin pensarlo corren a su encuentro: Bulma, como te fue alla arriba?

Bulma: lo mismo pregunto yo. mientras recibimos una orden de retirada, el enemigo hizo lo mismo. no entiendo!

... Mama?

... Bulma? Bulmaaaa!!!

Bulma: Ve..vegeta? Trunks? que hacen aqui?

Vegeta: las preguntas aqui las hago yo! me quieres decir a que diablos tenias que escaparte?

El principe no habia reparado hasta en ese momento que su mujer lucia muy distinta a la ultima vez que la habia visto en la Tierra.

Vegeta: No me digas que todo se trato de un capricho por un estupido tratamiento de belleza? y si es asi... que diablos haces aqui y no en Arborea donde me dijiste que estarias?

Bulma: ...es que yo...

Vegeta: Peor aun! que haces a bordo de una maldita nave de combate estando embarazada? acaso te volviste loca?

Nila: Oye! deja de gritarle! Bulma... es cierto lo que dice ...el?

Vegeta: Tu no te metas!

Goku: oigan! oigan! no es momento para este tipo de peleas!

Goten: ...papa...es que eso que viene ahi?

Un objeto de forma cuadrada desciende desde el cielo. Se trata de una especie de plataforma antigravitatoria, sobre ella se distinguen 3 figuras. Se trata de Freezer, Cooler y Gorgona quien se baja la capucha para revelar su espantosa apariencia verdadera.

Los Z senshi de inmediato adoptan una posicion de combate.

Freezer: Vaya vaya, pero si son mis amigos los simios y el bicho verde! hacia tanto tiempo sin verlos!

Goku: eres un maldito bastardo Freezer! pero ahora mismo vas a tener tu merecido!

Cooler: tranquilos amigos! tranquilos! no venimos a pelear con ustedes, al menos por el momento...por que vemos que por hoy...ya tuvieron suficiente.

Los tres lagartos se rien malevolamente

Freezer: Pero solo miren este desorden! quien habra matado a toda esta gente inocente?

Cooler: Ni mas ni menos que el legendario super saiyajin de corazon tranquilo y puro...y sus amigos!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Vegeta: me parece perfecto que esten de tan buen humor, por que hoy van a morir otra vez!

Gorgona: Atrevanse a hacer algo contra nosotros en este momento, y mientras discutimos, nuestros hombres haran su planeta talco!

Piccolo: Que dices?

Gorgona: que mientras ustedes jugaban a la guerra, he enviado a una buena parte de mi flota a su querido planeta Tierra... atrevanse a hacer algo que no me guste y de inmediato ellos empezaran a atacar.

Gohan: Debemos detenerlos!

Gorgona: nada de eso! Ustedes tendran su batalla con nosotros...pero eso sera dentro de 5 dias en los cuales, deberan quedarse aqui tranquilos!

Freezer: Acaso no es una ironia, amigos mios? por venir aqui a matar gente inocente ... mucha, por cierto. dejaron a su querido planeta solo y vulnerable.

Cooler: y si no quieren que este desaparezca, aqui se van a tener que quedar a la espera de nuestro proximo encuentro. pero este será solo entre ustedes y nosotros...y creanme, no va a ser tan facil como la vez anterior.

Nila: Oigan! ustedes tres! ¿y en estos cinco dias ustedes van a seguir arrasando planetas?

Gorgona: Quien es ella, que se atreve a hablarnos de esa manera?

Freezer: mmm... cabellos oscuros y crespos... cola... brios salvajes... que sorpresa! pero si es una hembra de saiyajin!

Gorgona: En verdad? En ese caso, si aceptas enfrentarte a mi dentro de cinco dias, prometo no organizar ninguna otra nueva matanza en este tiempo!

Nila: Acepto entonces!

Goku: Van a arrepentirse de haber hecho esto! No se los perdonareeeeee!!!!!!!

Piccolo: malditos...

Sin otra cosa mas que decir, la plataforma antigravitatoria vuelve a elevarse hacia su nave.

Vegeta: Quien es la hembra de lagarto que los acompañaba?

Padme: Ustedes ya tuvieron el gusto de conocerla, no es asi? es quien los trajo a este lugar.

Bulma: Ella es hermana de los otros dos. Segun se, no tiene su poder de combate pero si otro tipo de habilidades... Tal vez los hermanos sean malvados...pero ella es una sadica demente.

Trunks: Como sabes eso, mama?

Bulma: No quieres saberlo...te lo aseguro, Trunks.

Clio: esto es una locura...

De pronto, una nave Real arboreana aterriza, de ella sale una pequeña comitiva seguida de una bella mujer negra. Las amazonas incluyendo a Bulma dejan por un momento al grupo para reunirse con ella.

Aixa: ... estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Padme: Su majestad, este no es lugar para usted en estos momentos.

Aixa: ...y Omoro? por que no ha venido a recibirme?

La reina alza su cabeza en busca de la figura el Rey, pero no la encuentra...

Aixa: El dijo que vendria aqui...

Didier: Su alteza... El rey ha sido un gobernante y guerrero excepcional...

Aixa: Didier... que pretendes decirme? ....

Bulma: Su alteza, por que no entra a la nave de nuevo, al menos mientras son retirados los cuerpos? En su estado no es bueno tener ese tipo de impresiones

Aixa: Algo ha sucedido, no es cierto? Donde esta ? no me mientan!

Didier, con un ademan de su cabeza le indica a la reina negra donde esta el cuerpo. Aixa en silencio camina hacia el. Para las amazonas ahi presentes es una escena espantosa: La poderosa reina de las amazonas desplomada sobre el cuerpo de su amado llorando impotente y dolida su muerte. Y no es menos terrible para Goku, quien ademas de tener en su conciencia el peso de haberle quitado la vida a un buen hombre, tambien ha dejado sin padre a la criatura que la reina lleva en sus entrañas... Hasta eso lo tenia planeado Gorgona.


	7. Chapter 7

B ASTET

De inmediato Padme ha convocado una reunion con los lideres de los ejercitos aliados en la rebelion contra el "congreso interestelar" que como sabemos, los lagartos manipulan a su antojo. La situacion ha cambiado y ahora se les invita a que regresen a sus planetas de origen a recuperarse y reabastecerse en espera de ser convocados nuevamente, Incluyendo al ejercito de amazonas arboreanas junto con su Reina, quien no puede irse sin dejar antes un pequeño asunto resuelto.

Desde los tragicos acontecimientos vividos horas antes, Goku ha permanecido aislado y en silencio, incluso ha rechazado un gran banquete. Su actitud sorprende y asusta a quienes lo han conocido de toda su vida ya que nunca antes lo habian visto asi.

El corazon limpio y dulce del guerrero no encuentra paz ni consuelo por el error comprende como pudo haber sido engañado y se cuestiona si merece o no, poseer sus poderes, ya que si carece de discernimiento para distinguir el bien del mal, el mismo es un peligro. Tal vez, luego de esta ultima batalla contra Freezer y Cooler, deba hacer caso a las suplicas de Chichi de retirarse a llevar la vida de un terricola normal. ...y los chicos? Siente que ha defraudado a Gohan y a Goten que siempre lo habian visto como su heroe. El saiyajin cierra los ojos y gruñe con frustracion mientras gruesas lagrimas mojan sus puños apretados.

... No te tortures mas, muchacho...

Una larga mano de ebano se posa sobre las del guerrero, y la otra seca las lagrimas.

... Ha sido un accidente, tu intencion era la mejor...y te engañaron. nos engañaron a todos. La verguenza deben sentirla ellos, no tu... Tal vez cometiste un error esta vez, pero no es nada en comparacion a todo el bien que has hecho.

El escucha, pero no se anima a ver a los ojos a la reina negra.

... Yo te perdono, Son Goku. desde el fondo de mi corazon. Mi bebe y yo te perdonamos.

Goku inseguro: de verdad?

Aixa: Claro que si, muchacho! date cuenta por ti mismo!

La reina toma las grandes manos de Goku y las posa sobre su vientre.

Aixa: lo sientes? Le agradas...

Goku: Es verdad! se esta moviendo!

Aixa: Sabes muchacho? no importa lo que ellos hagan, no importa si lleguen enemigos mas y mas fuertes... la vida siempre gana, la vida siempre continua.. gracias por estar aqui. Puedo volver a Arborea tranquila sabiendo que dejo a mi Nila, mi Didier, mi Clio y a mi Padme en buenas manos... te las encargo. Las muy necias no quieren irse de aqui, y aunque las obligue, se que se van a escapar. sobre todo Nila, ya la conoces.

La reina posa un beso maternal sobre la frente de Goku, se da media vuelta y se aleja, dejando tras de si a un hombre que ha reencontrado la tranquilidad.

La aristocracia habitante en Bastet, se ha rehusado a que tanto las amazonas como los guerreros que vinieron "de fuera" se instalen en las incomodas y nada acogedoras bases militares, asi que les han asignado dos espaciosos palacetes lejos de las grandes concentraciones urbanas. En uno de ellos, puede verse a un hombre de cabello oscuro y levantado en puntas sentado con los brazos cruzados en una de las terrazas mirando hacia el bosque.

Bulma: Por favor Vegeta! deja de ignorarme! las cosas no son como tu piensas!

Vegeta: ...

Bulma: Lo ultimo que se me hubiera ocurrido era venir a involucrarme en esta guerra!

Vegeta: ... te largaste a escondidas tan solo por un estupido tratamiento de belleza. jamas crei que fueras tan vulgar, hueca, tonta y egoista.

Bulma: pues tu tambien te ibas cuando querias! aun te vas a veces para tus entrenamientos y yo no me quejo!

Vegeta: Es diferente. ademas, tu estas embarazada.

Bulma: Yo no estoy embarazada!!! y quien te ha dicho que fue por un tratamiento de belleza? Todos los sintomas, las nauseas, la debilidad, los mareos eran causados por una enfermedad terminal! estaba muriendo!!!

Vegeta: que has dicho?

La pareja nota que Trunks, Didier, Clio y Goten, quienes estan en el jardin, estan escuchando la discusion atentamente.

Vegeta: Y ustedes que hacen ahi oyendo lo que no les importa?

Entonces, el principe toma a Bulma del brazo y se la lleva casi arrastrando a su habitacion donde cierra la puerta al llegar.

Vegeta: ... explicate!

Bulma: lo que ves es un efecto lateral del tratamiento que salvo mi vida. yo no lo esperaba!

Vegeta: claro... y aprovechas para venir a visitar a tu amiguita "Nila" no es asi?

Bulma: y que tiene de malo eso?

Vegeta: Que no te has dado cuenta? no has visto como se arriesga por ti? como te defiende cada vez que alguien intenta siquiera levantarte la voz? Esa mujer esta enamorada de ti!

Preso de sus celos, toma a la mujer con brusquedad y le da un apasionado beso con sabor a amor-odio.

Vegeta: dime! quien besa mejor! ella o yo?

Bulma: Como sabes que ella me ha besado?

Vegeta: ... o sea que lo ha hecho? cuando fue? como?

Bulma abre la puerta y sale por ella sin decir nada. El principe sale tras ella , vuelve a tomarla por la cintura y la arrastra de nuevo al interior de la habitacion, pero nota que ella se queja de dolor de una forma que no es normal, pero no presta atencion en ese momento.

Vegeta: Te beso!!!

Bulma: basta, Vegeta!!!

Vuelve a tomarla por la cintura y parte de su espalda y nuevamente nota que la mujer gime y hace gestos de dolor, entonces con rudeza le da la vuelta y empieza a subirle la camisa. Bulma se resiste inutilmente.

Bulma: sueltame! que haces???

Cuando el principe logra su cometido y ha subido la camisa de la mujer, queda helado al descubrir la gran herida en forma de X en toda su espalda, que con todo el forcejeo ha empezado a sangrar de nuevo.

Vegeta: ... quien te ha hecho eso?

Bulma: Las sabias van a molestarse. les costo mucho trabajo lograr que dejara de sangrar...

Vegeta la toma del menton con suavidad, forzandose a si mismo a contener su furia: Quien te hizo esto?

Bulma: Gorgona.

Vegeta la suelta , se da la media vuelta y sale volando hacia el jardin, fuera de la casa grita con furia y golpea el suelo provocando un terremoto y la aparicion de una gran grieta en la tierra. Mas tranquilo vuelve a la habitacion... En su mente hay mil regaños que hacerle a la mujer, pero por el momento va a limitarse... a abrazarla, suavemente y con mucho cuidado.

En el jardin, cuatro jovenes aun estan en el piso. el intempestivo terremoto hizo que se cayeran de sus asientos.

Clio: ... que, asi es siempre con ellos?

Goten: entre mas pasa el tiempo mas tortuosa se hace su pasion.

Trunks: no hables asi de mis papas, cretino!

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Gohan: Y como es ella Padme?

Piccolo: Tu ya la viste. para que preguntas?

Gohan: si, si! ya se que no es bella, pero se ve que es muy inteligente ...

Piccolo: como te atreves a decir que no es bella, niño tonto??

Gohan: aaahhhh entonces si le parece bonita, eh? Señor Piccolo?

Piccolo: estas pisando en hielo muy delgado, Gohan!

Gohan: perdon! perdon! oiga, señor, alla en el rio, a lo lejos, no son mi papa con la tia Nila?

Piccolo: si, son ellos... Si no supiera que son hijos de diferente madre, podria jurar que son mellizos.

En el rio, dos cabezas despeinadas salen a la superficie luego se zambullirse a para pescar. Despues, empapados comen al calor de una fogata. conversan y se hacen bromas.

Goku: Nila... y en verdad vas a pelear con Gorgona?

Nila: ni me lo recuerdes... yo y mi gran bocota. pero esta bien, con tal de que dejaran de hacer...lo que estaban haciendo. Solo espero que en verdad, ella sea la oveja negra en la familia, y que no tenga el poder de pelea de los hermanos. por que de lo contrario me va a hacer mermelada!

Goku: hablas con demasiada ligereza al respecto.

Nila: y que puedo hacer? no voy a agonizar 5 dias pensando en la paliza que van a darme.

Goku: Paliza? van a matarte!

Nila: naaaaahhhh!

Goku: Dime algo, Nila. en verdad no sabes luchar?

Nila: ¿Volar, lanzar bolas de energia, tener super fuerza y eso? no. supongo que soy lo que llaman " clase baja"

Goku: Mas bien creo que nunca tuviste quien te entrenara.

Nila: Tal vez...

Goku: Nila...

Nila: mmmm?

Goku: toca mi hombro, por favor.

Cuando la saiyajin obedece y posa su mano en el hombro derecho de su hermano, este pone los dedos sobre su frente y se desvanecen en el aire...

... para volver a aparecer despues muy lejos, a años luz de ahi. Goku se siente un poco cansado de una teletransportacion desde tan lejos pero Nila esta en el piso vomitando.

Nila: ahhhh!!!!! no vuelvas a hacerme eso!!!! ahhh!!!! se siente horribleeeee!!!

Señor Goku! que sorpresa tan agradable! por que no habia venido a visitarnos?

Goku: Hola Dende!

Mr Popo: Gokus! que bueno verlos! quien es la mujer que esta vomitando en el pisos?

Goku: ah perdon, miren! les presento a mi hermana! la traje a entrenar a la habitacion del tiempo!

Nila: Entrenar? ni loca! ademas en 5 dias no vamos a conseguir nada! que locura! yo me voy!

La saiyajin se levanta y camina por la plataforma del templo hasta que llega a la orilla, y se da cuenta que no hay para donde huir.

Goku: Anda hermana, ven a ver la habitacion del tiempo! solo un vistazo! veras que es muy interesante!

Nila: esta bien! un vistazo y nos vamos!

Los hermanos entran a la famosa habitacion del tiempo y avanzan a su interior cuando con un ademan en la mano de Goku, Mr Popo obedece a la señal de cerrar la puerta.

Nila: Ahhhh!!! se cerro! Abran!!!!!

Goku: ups...

Nila: ups?

Goku: una vez que la puerta cierra no vuelve a abrirse en un año.

Nila: un año? Estas loco! no podemos quedarnos aqui un año! Los lagartos van a acabar con todo!!! saquenme de aquiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! auxilioooooo!!!!

Goku: bueno, aqui dentro es un año, pero alla afuera unicamente transcurre un dia!

Nila: vaya, menos mal! de todas formas que vamos a hacer aqui un año?

Goku: descuida. aqui hay todo lo que puedas necesitar y bueno, si vamos a estar aqui los dos, podemos aprovechar el tiempo...

Nila: Me tendiste una trampa? ...muy astuto! eres muy astuto!

Luego de haber quedado encerrados "accidentalmente" en la habitacion del tiempo, Los planes de Goku para entrenar a su hermana en combate se han visto entorpecidos por ciertas indisposiciones de la hembra.

Goku: Si has comido tanto, ¿como es que sigues vomitando?

Nila: Me siento muy mal! no puedo respirar! Estoy claustrofobica! por piedad ya sacame de aqui!

Goku: No estas ni enferma ni claustrofobica. Es que en la habitacion del tiempo, las condiciones de temperatura y gravedad son distintas a las de alla afuera. De la misma forma la cantidad de oxigeno es menor.

Nila: Y asi es que tu y tus amigos se venian a encerrar aqui?

Goku: Sera mejor que te adaptes lo antes posible. Tal vez si haces un poco de calentamiento se te olvida y empiezas a sentirte mejor?

Nila: Calentamiento? ...ya vas a ver el calentamiento que vas a tener... en cuanto me pueda levantar!

Goku: esa es la actitud!!!

En el planeta Bastet, se vive un ambiente de tensa calma frente a la extraña tregua que los lagartos han dado. Como lo han prometido, han cesado su actividad genocida y el transito interplanetario aunque restringido, permite la llegada de abastecimientos y mensajeros a Bastet.

Señora embajadora, esta segura de querer quedarse aqui?

Padme: Debo hacerlo. Aqui y ahora se esta escribiendo una parte importante de la historia, y alguien con credibilidad politica debe atestiguar y transcribir todos los detalles de lo que suceda de manera imparcial. Por lo pronto le suplico que se asegure que lleguen a Arborea estas bitacoras, y estas imagenes tridimensionales de los antiguos jeroglificos. Tal vez algun dia encontremos la clave para terminar de descifrarlos...

Clio: groaarr... Ey Padme!

La namek se da la media vuelta para responder al saludo de su felina amiga, no sin cierta irritacion ya que sabe que cuando la felina usa ese tono socarron y tiene esa exprecion que conocemos popularmente como "cara de gato que se comio la crema" , es que algo quiere.

Padme: Que hiciste esta vez, Clio? mira que no estamos en casa y aqui no puedes andar como si nada rompiendo cosas y robandote las botellas de licor de las alacenas!

Clio: Solo fue una vez que extraje una botella, y si mal no recuerdo, no fui la unica que se la bebio.

Padme: Yo solo bebo agua, asi que no pretendas insinuar que estuve presente aquella vez.

Clio: ya, ya, no te enojes. no vine para eso... mejor dime, que piensas del Namek?

Padme: eh?

Clio: ya sabes, el que viene con los saiyajines... el que te salvo de ultimo momento de ser ejecutada...

Padme: Clio, estoy muy ocupada. por que no vas a trepar a algun arbol o algo?

Clio: solo dime, te simpatiza? que te parece?

Padme: yo creo que... es semejante a mi.

Clio: Semejante? ..solo eso? aqhhh

Por su parte, Piccolo no escapa de un interrogatorio similar. De pronto cierto grupo de jovenes estan muy interesados en ambos nameks.

Gohan: Entonces señor Piccolo, admite que encuentra interesante a la señora Padme?

Piccolo: lo unico que digo es que al menos no es escandalosa e irritante como las hembras comunes .

Gohan: Sabe que creo? Usted pasa demasiado tiempo solo y tal vez deberia buscarse una buena compañia...

Piccolo: Estas insinuando que solo por que es una hembra de mi especie deba suceder algo con ella, estas muy equivocado. Lo unico que la diferencia de mi es una mutacion genetica. algo que incluso podriamos llamar un GRAVE defecto! por lo que no me interesa mas que algun otro de mi especie.

Gohan: pues que lastima, por que harian una buena pareja.

Piccolo: ...pareja? ahhhh como dices idioteces Gohan!!!!

Exacerbado, el hombre verde le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al joven, aquien se le ha formado un visible bulto rojo en el lugar del golpe.

Gohan: esta bien! ya no se enoje!!!!

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion del tiempo, despues del impacto - y el disgusto- inicial de saberse atrapada, Nila se ha repuesto un poco a sus malestares y se ha concentrado en una tecnica antigua que conocio durante sus viajes. Algunos Fakires la utilizan para regular sus funciones vitales.

La mujer se aisla en si misma hasta sentir el latido de su corazon, su respiracion, su sangre corriendo en sus venas, las celulas naciendo, muriendo, reproduciendose y llevando a cabo sus procesos, sus neuronas haciendo sinapsis entre ellas... En seguida visualiza a todo su organismo estabilizandose y adaptandose a las nuevas condiciones. Ordena a su metabolismo regular su temperatura y a su sistema respiratorio y circulatorio reajustar su ritmo para no requerir la cantidad de oxigeno habitual. Poco a poco va sintiendose mejor, hasta el punto de recuperar su energia habitiual, no en su totalidad pero al menos lo suficiente para comenzar.

Abre los ojos abruptamente y mira a su alrededor, se pone de pie y camina en direccion a su hermano quien hace algunos estiramientos, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca, enreda su larga trenza en el cuello del saiyajin apretandola con fuerza ahorcandolo, enseguida propinandole fuertes golpes en los riñones, terminando con una patada en el trasero, dejandolo en el piso por unos instantes...muy, muy breves.

Goku: Ahhh!!! te volviste loca?

Nila: Eso es por haberme tendido una trampa!

Goku: Al menos veo que te sientes mejor.

Nila: Lo suficiente para funcionar.

Goku: entonces preparate para comenzar tu entrenamiento! no perderemos un minuto mas a partir de ahora!

De vuelta en Bastet, El menor de los Son mira al cielo recostado en el techo el palacete. Silenciosa una joven de apariencia felina se acerca.

Clio: ...Aburrido?

Goten: Bastante. Resulta que desde que llegamos aqui, se formaron parejitas y todos estan muy en lo suyo. Papa y la tia se la pasan juntos como "los gemelos fantasticos" y Trunks se la pasa con Didier.

Clio: A mi me pasa lo mismo. Tu amigo vino a quitarme a mi amiga... jejeje

Goten: Al revez, tu amiga me vino a quitar a mi amigo!

Al calor del sol en Bastet, la mirada amarilla de la joven felina se encuentra por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad con los ojos negros de Goten. Sus labios se entreabrieron y ...

Goten: Nahhhhhhhh!!!!

Clio: Nahhhhhhhh!!!!

Dicho esto, con un gesto aburrido ambos volvieron a echarse al sol.

En el bosque, la embajadora se pasea silenciosamente. Uno de sus placeres personales es el contacto con las plantas y los animales, sentir el contacto de la luz solar y el viento, el sabor del agua del rio. Muy distinto al seco aire y la luz artificial de las naves espaciales donde tiene que pasar tanto tiempo, y peor aun, el saborcillo metalico del agua que ha permanecido mucho tiempo almacenada y pasa a travez de varios filtros. En voz baja, para si misma se pregunta, ¿ Por que todo es tan dificil? por que las guerras? por que esa necedad de sentirse los amos del universo? Hoy son los lagartos, mañana quien sabe... hasta cuando podremos vivir en paz?

Sin verla, Piccolo ha escuchado en su mente las dudas y sentimientos de la embajadora. Admite para si mismo, y solo para si mismo, que su existencia no es solo un error de la naturaleza, y que su labor de llevar la paz y la concordia entre los planetas es grande, trascendente y admirable. Ella no es un guerrero, su ki es suave y dulce. Sin embargo... la respeta.

En la habitacion del tiempo, Goku se enfrenta con el estilo desordenado, caotico y lleno de furia mal canalizada de Nila. Definitivamente es mas facil enseñarle a un niño desde el principio, que a alguien que ya tiene muy arraigada su personalidad.

Desde la primera leccion, ha sido un problema lograr que la saiyajin se concentre en si misma para encontrar su Ki.

Nila: Ya me aburri de estar aqui sentada! mejor pasamos a la practica!

Goku: Sientate y concentrate Nila...

Nila: ... carajo!

De vuelta en Bastet, entre las grandes ruinas se ven las figuras de dos jovenes, uno de ellos es alto y fuerte, de cabellos lilas y ojos azules. Su acompañante es una chica de tez muy palida, de estatura y complexion regular para una joven de su edad. sus cabellos son de un color lila muy claro, casi blanco los que lleva recogidos en una larga cola y debajo de un fleco un poco descuidado se ven unos ojos de color violeta.

Trunks: Es sorprendente el parecido entre estas piramides y las terrestres.

Didier: De acuerdo a los registros, la primera raza humana nacio aqui mismo.

Trunks: no comprendo. por que si el medio ambiente es tan benefico, esos primeros humanos tuvieron que irse ...y por que de ellos solo quedan estas ruinas?

Didier: Trunks... no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero presiento que los lagartos lo saben y tiene que ver con la razon para entablar la batalla aqui. Si tan solo supiera que es!

El joven atrae a la chica a si mismo, y la hace callar con un beso: Sabes, Didi... he pasado tanto tiempo añorando estos momentos, habia pensado en tantas cosas que decirte cuando te tuviera en frente y ahora, no recuerdo ninguna de ellas.

Didier: Por que nuestros encuentros siempre deben darse en medio de situaciones desesperadas?

Trunks: De no ser asi no nos hubieramos conocido.

El joven vuelve a abrazarla fuerte.

Trunks: De todos modos, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar todo entre nosotros.

Didier: Tengo miedo Trunks!

Trunks: shhh... tranquila. A peores enemigos nos hemos enfrentado antes.

Didier: El general Bjorn? Astaroth? ...no lo creo.

Trunks: Te he hablado de Cell, o Majin Buu alguna vez?

De vuelta en la habitacion del tiempo, la mujer saiyajin abre los ojos y se levanta como un resorte, en sus manos tiene una pequeña esfera de luz roja.

Nila: lo tengo!!!! Gokuuuuuu!!!!!!!! lo tengo!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Goku: ..en serio? ¡Que bien!!!!

Ambos hermanos se abrazan mientras dan saltos de alegria

Nila: Lo tengooooooooo !!!!!! wow wow wow wow!!!!

Goku: Sabia que lo lograrias!!!

La aristocracia de Bastet ha asignado dos palacetes alejados de todo asentamiento urbano para alojar con comodidad a nuestros amigos. Ambas soberbias construcciones estan dispuestas una a un lado de la otra, formando un semi circulo, con un gran lago artificial en el centro. Ahora es de noche y parece que un gran manto negro cubre el bosque, donde ya no puede verse nada mas alla de lo que las luces de los palacetes alcanzan a iluminar.

El grupo termina de disfrutar una esplendida cena cuando empiezan a percatarse de que no estan todos los que deberian estar.

Gohan: Oye Goten... Donde estará papa?

Goten: Ya que lo mencionas, hermano, no lo he visto. Ni a mi tia tampoco.

Bulma: me extraña que no hayan aparecido al percibir el olor de la comida, como siempre.

Trunks: Pues ya que lo dicen... no siento su ki por ningun lado.

Vegeta: genial! al imbecil de Kakarotto se le ha ocurrido perderse justo ahora! ... por mi mejor, asi toda la diversion va a ser para mi cuando aparezcan los lagartos!

Clio: Bien señores, ha sido un placer departir con ustedes. pero es momento que nos retiremos a dormir.

Didier y Trunks intercambian algunos besos cortos y sus manos se sueltan suavemente dejando a la chica ponerse de pie.

Didier: ...que descansen!

El grupo de mujeres se aleja cuando una voz notoriamente molesta rompe el aire de cordialidad.

Vegeta: Bulmaaaaa a donde crees que vas?

Las mujeres se detienen, miran a la peliazul , luego voltean a ver a Vegeta y vuelven a mirar a la cientifica y aceleran el paso hacia sus habitaciones, lo mismo hacen los tres jovenes saiyas huyendo de lo que parece ser otra nueva pelea marital.

Bulma: lo siento! ... es la costumbre de los ultimos dias!

Vegeta: grrr.... costumbre ...grr.... sales de tu casa unos dias ... y se alteran todos tus...habitos nocturnos!

Mientras tanto en la habitacion del tiempo, Los hermanos han obtenido buenos progresos. Aunque Nila aun esta mucho muy lejos de alcanzar un Ssj, Al menos ahora es capaz de sostener un combate fluido con Goku, quien obviamente se limita a si mismo para no lastimarla demasiado.

Nila: Descansemos un poco, si?

La saiyajin se tiende en el piso mientras se seca el sudor y su hermano se coloca a su lado en cuclillas.

Goku: Ya falta poco para que se abra esa puerta.

Nila: Goku ...

Goku: si?

Nila: en este tiempo me he acostumbrado demasiado a tu compañia...y voy a extrañarte mucho cuando salgamos de aqui...

Goku: yo tambien, hermana.

Nila vuelve a suspirar y se queda tendida un rato mas en el piso mientras piensa en su otro amor que se quedo afuera: Bulma... desde aquel dia que me atrevi a besarte no he podido encararte de nuevo, a pensar de que estaba decidida a hacerte saber todo lo que siento por ti... ¿por que el destino se empeña en ponerte en mi camino siempre en circunstancias tan extremas? ¿por que siempre tiene que estar Vegeta interponiendose? ... lo odio por quitarme y maltratar a lo que yo mas quiero!

Goku: Ya ha sido suficiente descanso, hay que seguir!

La saiyajin se levanta. Dar unos golpes le vendran bien para liberar frustracion.

A años luz de ahi, el planeta Bastet contempla uno de los que pudieran ser sus ultimos amaneceres. Los guerreros se preparan para la batalla que viene y no sin cierta preocupacion, ya que notan que su amigo Goku no llego a dormir.

Padme: tambien Nila esta desaparecida. Es mas que obvio que esos dos andan juntos y por lo tanto no hay de que preocuparse. Seguramente andan por ahi haciendo cualquier tonteria.

Piccolo: sin duda. Aunque por alguna razon no puedo sentir su ki.

Goten: Y si esos lagartos les hicieron algo?

Gohan: No lo creo. no es su estilo. aunque mucho de lo que han hecho ultimamente no lo es.

Padme: Se les olvida que ahora los acompaña ese otro monstruo, Gorgona. tengo la sensacion de que todo esto es idea de ella.

Goten: lo que yo no entiendo es cual es el motivo para tenernos aqui durante 5 dias antes del combate. que pretenden?

El joven habla despreocupadamente mientras se mete a la boca un pastelito relleno de nueces, semillas de flores y sonrie discretamente. ¿Con que a los poderosos saiyajines se han hecho asiduos la reposteria Arboreana?

En la habitacion del tiempo, continuan los entrenamientos. Ha sido un largo proceso que al principio se antojaba dificil, casi imposible. pero Goku, con gran cariño y paciencia ha logrado que su hermana eleve su nivel de combate de manera importante, a pesar de que no ha logrado quitarle del todo ese estilo rudo y callejero que la caracteriza y aun esta muy por debajo de el.

Nila medita sobre estas limitaciones:

Es un hecho que jamas podre ganarle. Aun asi, debe haber una forma de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

No tengo su fuerza.

No tengo su velocidad.

Debe existir algo que compence esas carencias.

... Pero que?

Un puñetazo en su estomago que la hace volar varios metros la saca de concentracion.

Goku: Veo que estas distraida!

Nila se pone de pie, y vuelve a la carga. Con sus brazos Goku evade las patadas de su hermana, y vuelve a golpearla hasta dejarla de nuevo en el piso.

Desde hace un tiempo, ella se ha dedicado a estudiar detalladamente los movimientos del saiyajin. A diferencia de los desordenados movimientos de ella, los de el, son como una coreografia que tiende a seguir ciertos patrones en los cuales, cada cierto tiempo y por periodos muy muy cortos deja expuestas algunas zonas de su cuerpo...

Nila se pone de pie nuevamente y reinicia la lucha. nuevamente intercambian golpes, puñetazos y patadas, cuando de pronto, por un segundo su vision de vuelve azul, y como en un flash ve como Goku deja vulnerable su caja toracica. Pestañea y su vision vuelve a ser normal de nuevo, Goku empieza a hacer la secuencia de movimientos con los brazos que habia visto hace unas decimas de segundo en su vision, entonces Nila concentra todo, todo su ki en su puño y asesta un golpe solo y certero en el pecho de Goku que lo derriba y hace caer a un par de metros de donde estaban.

Goku: cof..cof.. cofff!!! .... Muy bien Nila! creo que has creado tu primera tecnica de combate...

De pronto, la puerta de la habitacion del tiempo se abre. Los hermanos se quedan mirando la luz solar y el aire fresco que entra a travez de ella. Luego de un año de encierro, deberian estar ansiosos por abandonar el recinto, pero no. incluso a cada uno de ellos le invade una cierta sensacion de tristeza al tener que salir de ahi y volver a separarse.

Nila: ...llego el momento.

Goku: despues de ti...

Antes de precipitarse a la libertad, la saiyajin abraza a su hermano quien devuelve el gesto sin pensarlo.

Goku: pensandolo bien, y aprovechando nuestra salida, antes de empezar con ataques energeticos aprenderas a volar!

La noche ha vuelto a caer sobre nuestros amigos en Bastet y ya todos se han retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar desde hace un buen rato. Sin embargo en una de las habitaciones, la luz de la luna que se filtra por las cortinas la ilumina suavemente. Entre la semipenumbra se distinguen las siluetas desnudas de una joven pareja que caminan lentamente uno al encuentro del otro.

El ambiente tiene un aire especial de ceremonia, ya que una ocasion tan largamente esperada no puede ocurrir asi sin mas. Se toman de las manos y se miran con intensidad. Luego, sin prisas intercambian besos, abrazos y caricias.

Afuera, las luciernagas brillan y los grillos cantan como un timido regalo de iniciacion para Didier y Trunks que por fin experimentaran el amor.

Luego, como en el relato de una historia epica, el joven principe y su amazona yacen abrazados en la cama esperando la llegada del amanecer mientras conversan, se besan y rien.

Esa noche, al fin, habian conocido en carne propia la intimidad y el placer del amor fisico. Ahora meditan sobre lo ocurrido y se dan cuenta que lo pasado, no se parece en nada a lo que les habian enseñado antes, o lo que creian conocer.

Didier: Asi que esto es la union entre un hombre y una mujer? Es lo mas hermoso que me haya sucedido antes... No entiendo por que, en casa las matronas siempre se han referido a esto como un simple proceso para concebir bebes. ¿Por que en Arborea insisten en mantener las puertas cerradas al sexo masculino, cuando la convivencia entre ambos generos es lo natural? Tal vez hubo alguna razon para esto hace mucho tiempo...pero las cosas deberian cambiar.

... Una tradicion por muy antigua que sea, no necesariamente es correcta siempre...

Trunks: Kamisama dice que todo tiene una razon de ser. Tal vez todo lo que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos, todas las muertes y toda la destruccion sean el parte aguas para hacer el cambio que estamos esperando.

Didier: No importa lo que suceda, Trunks... nada ni nadie va a separarnos esta vez.

Trunks: Que bueno que lo dices, pequeña amazona. Por que te aviso que tendre que raptarte del mismo palacio de la reina si te obligan a apartarte de mi!

Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos lilas se tumba sobre la chica mientras la besa y recorre con sus manos sus suaves piernas de marmol.

Trunks: Esto no se parece nada a lo que veiamos en las clases de educacion sexual en primer año...

Didier: Educacion sexual? ... hay algun tipo de protocolo o etiqueta para esto? Debo darte las gracias al final?

Trunks: jajajajajajaja nada de eso... el pelmazo del maestro nos hablaba de... trompas de falopio, uteros y prostatas ...

...mmm... ohh...

... si..

Trunks: tampoco es como lo que habia visto en ninguna tonta revista o pelicula...

Didier: Que es una revista?

Trunks: ... literatura basura que lee Goten...

ahhhmm... te amo...

y yo a ti.. ohh...

Trunks: Ya esta amaneciendo... Aun no es bueno que nos sorprendan juntos. Sera mejor que me vaya...

Didier: pero por que?

Trunks: Ya imagino la clase de comentarios que haran todos si se dan cuenta... y si Goten se atreve a decirme o preguntarme cualquier cosa de mal gusto -como es su costumbre- tendre que golpearlo...

Didier: Eso no importa... anda, quedate conmigo... una vez, mas, si? ... solo una vez mas...

Trunks: No puedo negarte nada cuando me lo pides asi...

... mmm....

La nueva sesion de amor que iniciaba en ese momento es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

TOC TOC!!!

Clio: Arriba Didier! Padme nos ha encomendado tareas para hoy!

TOC TOC TOC!!!

Clio: arribaaaa!!!!!

Entre risas nerviosas la palida chica cubre con su mano la boca de su compañero mientras responde tropezadamente:

Didier: eh... Si Clio! ya voy! me estoy vistiendo!!!

Trunks, hablando en voz baja: no que no importaba lo que dijeran?

Didier: si, pero me habia olvidado de Clio ... y si nos sorprende nunca voy a sacarmela de encima con sus preguntas!

Entre risas nerviosas la pareja se levanta de la cama y empieza a vestirse tan rapido como les es posible. Aun con algunas prendas en la mano, Trunks abre la ventana para salir volando, pero antes se da tiempo para volver a intercambiar besos con Didier.

TOC! TOC!!!

Clio: Ya sal, Didier! que tanto haces ahi adentro!!!!

Didier: voy a extrañarte...

Trunks: nos vemos mas tarde... pero mientras tanto dame un ultimo beso!

La puerta de la habitacion rechina pesadamente al abrirse...

Clio: Pero que demonios haces que no sales? y por que esta toda la cama revuelta si tu casi no te mueves al dormir?

Didier cerrando abruptamente las cortinas: Hola Clio!... es que anoche... no dormi...

Clio: Te entiendo. yo tambien estoy angustiada por todo este asunto de los lagartos. Ademas de que no aparece Nila.

Didier: pues bien. que es lo que Padme quiere que hagamos?

Cuando los hermanos aparecen de nuevo en Bastet. Goku se ve algo cansado pero lo justifica con la enorme distancia entre un planeta y otro lo que hace complicada la teletransportacion. Pronto, las dos jovenes amazonas que van saliendo los encuentran.

Clio: Oigan ustedes dos! donde han estado todo este tiempo?

Didier: Estabamos preocupados! temiamos que les hubiera pasado algo!

La mirada de Nila se ilumina y corre al encuentro de sus jovenes amigas a las que abraza efusivamente.

Nila: ohh! niñas!!! Como las he extrañado!!!!!

Didier: Nila... nos estas ahogando... a las dos...

Clio: A nosotras tambien nos da gusto verte... pero ya bajanos!!!!

Didier: Si solo dejamos de vernos un dia...

Clio: Y como te volviste tan fuerte de pronto...ahhh sueltanos!!!!

Nila: Es una laaaaarga historia! verdad, hermano?

Goku pasando su brazo detras de su cabeza: eh.. si! jejejejeje... por cierto, donde estan Gohan, Goten y los demas?

Clio: es muy temprano aun. seguramente estan todos dormidos!

Un suave rubor aparece en el rostro de Didier.

Goku: En ese caso, que te parece si perfeccionamos tu vuelo dandole un vistazo a este planeta, Nila?

Nila: Buena idea! vamos!

Dicho esto, la saiyajin se eleva en el aire, seguida por su hermano dejando a las dos amazonas mirandose una a la otra:

Didier: ... Desde cuando Nila puede volar?

Clio: Y como es que se volvio tan fuerte?

Padme, la embajadora, aparece amonestando a las jovenes.

Padme: Me parece que ambas tenian tareas que hacer en lugar de estar pediendo aqui el tiempo!

Didier: Si! perdon! es que... aparecio Nila!

Clio: y luego se fue volando!

Padme: ... pero que estan diciendo?

Didier: Eso! que Nila aparecio! ...y vuela! y casi nos estrangula a Clio y a mi!

En un claro del bosque, los Z senshi entrenan hasta que, primero Piccolo y luego el resto, detectan de nuevo el ki de Goku junto con otro que ya conocen, aunque era mucho menor antes.

Gohan: Es papa!

Goten: vamos con el!

Ambos jovenes salen al encuentro de su padre, a quien encuentran en vuelo en compañia de Nila.

Goten: Ehh!!! papaaaa!!!!! esperaaa!!!!!

Goku: uh? Hola Goten!!!! jajajajajaja!

El saiyajin vuela al encuentro de sus cachorros a quienes saluda con demasiada efusividad. Aunque el gesto no les desagrada a los jovenes, si les extraña un poco.

Gohan: Donde estuvieron ? nos preocupamos!

Goten: Tia Nila! aprendiste a volar! ya veo! te la llevaste a entrenar, papa! Eres un buen maestro, por que ha incrementado su ki tambien!

Goku: Verdad que si? y diganme, que ha ocurrido durante nuestra ausencia?

Gohan: nada realmente. solo fue un dia!

Nila aun no termina de comprender el funcionamiento de la habitacion del tiempo. Para ella realmente transcurrio un año completo mientras que para los que se quedaron afuera, apenas fue un dia.

Luego de darle la vuelta al planeta, el grupo vuelve a los palacetes. Al escuchar voces Bulma se asoma al balcon donde rapidamente es vista por Nila quien se dirige a ella. En el aire la levanta, la abraza y le da vueltas euforica mientras ambas mujeres rien.

Nila: Te extrañe tanto, peliazul!!!

Bulma: Que te hizo Goku, que estas tan cambiada?

!!!!

A varios metros de ahi, en el piso, Vegeta observa mal humorado la escena.

Notas de la Autora: Nada, que por mas que intento no hacer tonterías, no lo puedo evitar. Estaba subiendo capítulos cortos para hacer ligera la lectura, solo que al llegar al numero 25, me ha salido un mensaje que he excedido mi numero de capítulos por historia… pueden creerlo?

Siendo asi, me he visto obligada a cambiarles el formato.

Diablos! En el proceso se perdieron todos los reviews! No se enojen con migo, por favor!!!! Fue un accidente!

En noticias mas agradables, debo decirles que ya estamos en la recta final de nuestra historia, que supongo, será la ultima de la saga.


	8. Chapter 8

B A S T E T

En el tercer dia de calma antes de la batalla, Bulma supervisa el estado general de las naves espaciales en compañia de Trunks y Didier, quien continua estudiando con interes la historia de Bastet y su relacion con la humanidad.

Trunks: ... No comprendo, si se supone que aqui en Bastet surgieron los primeros seres humanos que con el tiempo emigraron a otros planetas, entonces que hay de los ejemplares de australopithecus,el neanderthal, o el cro-magnon y de mas hombres primitivos que se sabe que poblaron la Tierra hace miles de a os?

Bulma revolviendo su caja de herramientas: Es cierto. Si se supone que la humanidad en la Tierra proviene de seres que llegaron del espacio, entonces eso echa por tierra toda la teoria de la evolucion que creiamos conocer...

Didier: ahmmm... yo tampoco he terminado de enterderlo bien, por que es algo complejo... pero como ya sabemos, el universo esta en constante cambio. Todo el tiempo se crean y se destruyen planetas. algunos con condiciones atmosfericas que se asemejan a las de la Tierra...

Trunks: ... donde tambien florecen formas de vida parecidas...

Bulma deja de lado su caja de herramientas y su computadora para poner atencion.

Didier: Asi es. En este caso, Bastet es mucho mas antiguo que la Tierra. Cuando los humanos del primer planeta alcanzaron el grado evolutivo suficiente para viajar por el espacio, en el segundo planeta una forma de vida similar a ellos aun estaba en un estado muy primitivo.

Bulma: Eso quiere decir que los hombres llegados de Bastet y los Terricolas primitivos en algun momento convivieron?

Didier: Si, pero no se mezclaron. Aunque hoy en dia no se pueden distinguir unos de otros a simple vista. pero podemos notar como mientras que algunas personas son tranquilas, espirituales y tienen la mente abierta, otras son violentas, destructivas y egoistas. Entonces podemos ver el verdadero origen de cada quien.

Bulma: ... no es que sean malos, sino que aun les falta evolucionar... vaya!

Trunks: pero que hay de la teoria de que el humano desciende de los monos?

Didier: Realmente no descendemos del mono como tal. pero pertenecemos al mismo grupo... Por ejemplo, los que ustedes conocen como gatos domesticos, los tigres, leones y panteras pertenecen al orden de los felinos, al igual que Clio... y eso no quiere decir que ella descienda del gato.

Bulma rie de buena gana mientras se saca los guantes para despues hacerle una caricia en el cabello a Trunks, quien al principio se resiste al sentirse un poco ridiculo recibiendo mimos de su madre estando su mujer en frente.

Trunks: dime algo Didi, que se sabe de los saiyajines?

Didier: No hay mucha informacion, ya que al desaparecer Vejita se perdieron los registros. pero se sabe que la gente de Bastet antes de llegar ahi colonizo otro planeta, donde con el tiempo tuvieron que adaptarse a condiciones climaticas y atmosfericas sumamente adversas evolucionando hasta desarrollar las caracteristicas tipicas de la raza saiyajin como son la resistencia, la fuerza, e incluso la cola...dejando de lado por completo la mistica y la espiritualidad.

Trunks: imagino que en un medio ambiente tan hostil, donde solo sobrevivia el mas fuerte, esas cosas salian sobrando.

Didier: Con el tiempo, los saiyajines emigraron a Vejita, el que seria su planeta definitivo. No sin antes deshacerse de sus primeros habitantes, los Tsufur.

Bulma imitando a Vegeta: con que nuestra gloriosa raza es hermana de la debil y despreciable humana? eso es inaudito!!! un golpe bajo al orgullo saiyajin!

El trio se queda en silencio un instante, mirandose unos a otros para despues estallar en carcajadas.

Mientras tanto, Nila se ha vuelto a apartar del grupo. Ha volado al otro lado de Bastet con el unico fin de estar sola. Sentada, sobre una enorme beta de granito observa sus manos. cierra su pu o y concentra su ki en el haciendo que este quede iluminado de luz. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta que esta cambia su tonalidad e intensidad de acuerdo a las emociones que experimenta en el momento.  
la furia es roja, el odio es negro, el deseo de venganza es azul...

Curiosa por experimentar, se pone de pie y baja del monticulo de granito. Se prepara y da le da un golpe. Su mano queda dolorida y la dura piedra apenas se despostilla y agrieta un poco.  
entonces, evoca en su mente las masacres cometidas por los lagartos... visualiza claramente sus rostros. entonces, el pu o de la mujer se ilumina de una luz negra y vuelve a golpear el granito.  
Esta vez, la piedra explota y los fragmentos salen volando por todos lados a gran velociadad.

Se tranquiliza, vuelve a concentrarse, ahora la energia que ilumina su pu o es roja, golpea otra beta de granito y esta queda rota en grandes pedazos que caen pesadamente.  
La saiyajin medita: ... Asi que cada emocion tiene un efecto distinto?

Se prepara de nuevo, esta vez sera una patada, con la primera queda tirada en el piso aullando de dolor pensando que se ha roto la pierna al chocar con la roca, luego de varios intentos, consigue que no solo los pu os sino tambien el resto de sus extremidades sean cargados a voluntad de energia antes de propinar un golpe lo que ahumenta millones de veces su fuerza.

Nila camina hacia un monticulo mayor de granito, se prepara. lanza una patada cargada de energia azul, da un pu etazo con energia roja, gira y da otra patada de energia negra. Al igual como sucedio en la habitacion del tiempo, por decimas de segundos su vision de torna azul y ve un gran trozo de piedra a punto de caerle encima, pesta ea , concentra su ki en su pu o y lanza un fuerte golpe hacia arriba destruyendo un gran trozo de roca que habia salido disparado e iba a golpearla. Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. En un a o nunca pudo igualar a su hermano en fuerza y velocidad, lo que si logro fue desarrollar en compensacion a esto, fue una especie de sexto sentido que le permite ver lo que va a suceder. Aunque estas visiones no las tiene siempre.

Para Goku por su lado, no pasan desapercibidas estas variaciones en el ki de su hermana. sonrie para si mismo orgulloso. Nila era fuerte y buena peleadora pero estaba atrapada en la mediocridad de lo "normal". Pero ahora, gracias a el, va en camino de convertirse en toda una guerrera de verdad.

Gohan: Papa, como lograste tal cambio en tan poco tiempo?

Goku: je...para serte sincero, me la lleve al templo de Kamisama a entrenar en la habitacion del tiempo.

Vegeta: cuando pienso que no puedes ser mas estupido, siempre me sorprendes, Kakarotto! como pudiste llevartela a ese sitio?

Goku: pero Vegeta, que tiene eso de malo?

Vegeta: despertar poderes en alguien como ella, es como darle una navaja a un chimpance!

Gohan: Nah! no creo que mi tia vaya a ser un peligro para nadie. ademas es demasiado mayor para empezar a entrenar a nuestro nivel. aunque mejore mucho sera muy dificil que logre igualarse a alguno de nosotros.

Goku: yo no creo en los limites. nunca sabremos hasta donde podra llegar...

Piccolo: estoy de acuerdo con Gohan. creo que estan sobreestimandola. despues de todo solo es una mujer.

Goten: claro! el sexo debil!

Bulma ha terminado de revisar la computadora principal de una de las naves mientras la conversacion con los muchachos continua.

Trunks: Estoy curioso. ya he aclarado mis dudas sobre el planeta Tierra, sobre Vejita y sobre Bastet. Pero cual es la historia de Arborea?

Bulma levantando triunfal su desarmador: Esa historia yo la conozco!!! Te la contare! Hace mucho tiempo, la sociedad en Arborea estaba compuesta de manera mixta, pero regida por leyes crueles y opresivas donde a la mujer no se le daba un lugar como ser humano, incluso hasta se pensaba que carecian de alma.

Didier: ... monetariamente, una mujer tenia menos valor que un caballo. Basicamente era solo una esclava icubadora.

Bulma: asi es. eran vendidas como mercancia de poca monta. A la menor sospecha de alguna falta, las autoridades o el propio marido tenian derecho de mutilarlas , torturarlas y matarlas . Cuando una mujer daba a luz a una ni a, a menudo se consideraba una desgracia. Asesinar a una mujer "incapaz de dar hijos varones" y a la recien nacida eran practicas comunes.

Trunks: pero esos primeros pobladores de Arborea no venian de Bastet?

Didier: Si, pero nunca falta el loco totalitario sediendo de poder que al asumirlo en una nueva sociedad confundida, impone sus propias ideas producto de sus odios personales!

Bulma: Las cosas estuvieron asi por varios siglos. Las pocas mujeres que se atrevieron a desafiar al sistema eran ejecutadas publicamente como advertencia. Sin embargo, esas muertes no fueron totalmente en vano, ya que la semilla de su pensamiento revolucionario habia quedado sembrada y germinando secretamente. En algun momento, se fueron organizando en peque os grupos que en secreto se reunian para compartir ideas y entrenar el manejo de armas.

Didier: De un grupo, nacia otro y otro y otro. Las antiguas arboreanas comprendieron su propio valor, y la necesidad de vivir con libertad y dignidad, de respetar la vida de esas ni as inocentes que eran desechadas como basura. Se intento llegar a un acuerdo con el sistema existente, pero lejos de lograrlo, esas primeras representantes fueron ejecutadas.

Bulma: Esto fue el detonante para que estallara la Gran Rebelion. Esa primera generacion de amazonas vio la luz, y se retiraron a hacer una sociedad a parte y estuvieron en constantes guerras durante 130 a os, hasta que lograron vencer e imponerse como el nuevo gobierno.

Didier: a sus viejos opresores, se les dieron dos opciones: o de marchaban del planeta, o moririan.

Trunks: es por eso que hasta ahora, no esta permitido que un hombre pise Arborea... ahora comprendo que no es solo un capricho extra o.

Didier: Claro que existia el problema del como perpetuarse. Entonces se acordo que en ciertas temporadas del a o, las amazonas podrian salir de Arborea en busca de ahhmm... relaciones efimeras con el fin unico de quedar pre adas...

Trunks: pero que sucedia cuando nacia un varon?

Bulma: Los deseos de venganza por las ni as muertas hicieron que se dictara una ley, en la que ahora, los sacrificados fueran los ni os. Las primeras amazonas con el corazon endurecido por los sufrimientos pasados obedecieron. Pero conforme la nueva sociedad Arboreana iba evolucionando a la que hoy conocemos, las madres se negaron a matar a sus propios bebes. Asi que entonces, se decidio simplemente enviarlos de regreso con sus padres, o darlos en adopcion a familias de otros planetas.

Trunks medita. muchas civilizaciones tienen un origen en comun, pero al mismo tiempo tienen su propia historia. Esos miles de a os de valiosos conocimientos y sabiduria conjunta forman un gran patrimonio para toda, toda la humanidad no importa el planeta donde habite. No es posible que de pronto, cualquiera que se sienta el amo del universo crea tener el derecho de venir a destruirlo de un plumazo... A Los saiyajines, en algun momento les habra pasado por la cabeza que era lo que estaban haciendo? quien sabe cuantas colonias humanas exterminaron sin saber que estaban, a la larga contribuyendo a su propia destruccion!

Bulma: vuelvo en un momento chicos. necesito unos planos!

Didier: Trunks, te quedaste muy callado derepente. estas bien?

El joven principe reacciona jalando a la amazona hacia si, para hacerla sentarse en sus fuertes piernas. La chica divertida rie y lo abraza del cuello.


	9. Chapter 9

B a s t e t

Entre la espesura del bosque se distinguen dos figuras femeninas, una es alta y fuerte, de largos y alborotados cabellos negros. La otra, de cabello azul, es de menor estatura pero mas curvilinea.  
Mientras caminan, se rien y juegan mientras la mas alta toma fruta de los arboles y la comparte con su acompa ante.

Nila: fue una buena idea escaparnos! de pronto el ambiente se pone muy tenso alla.

Bulma: Este lugar es hermoso! sabes que? me recuerda cuando llegue a Arborea la primera vez.

Nila agachandose a recoger una vara del suelo : jajaja! estabas tan asustada como un raton mojado!

Bulma: eso no es cierto!

Nila: claro que si! temblabas y llorabas!

Dicho esto, la saiyajin da un suave azote jugueton en el trasero de la peliazul.

Bulma: auuu!!!

Nila: jajajaja!

Durante su caminata, Bulma encuentra una vara similar a la de su amiga, y en un descuido de esta, toma venganza devolviendo el azote recibido momentos antes.

Nila: hey!

Bulma: ya estamos a mano!

Nila: esta bien, esta bien! no mas de eso!

En cuanto puede Nila vuelve a darle un suave azote a la cientifica, quien divertida lo contesta. Intercambiando miradas traviesas juguetean unos instantes, una corre detras de la otra quien intenta esconderse detras de los arboles.

Bulma: jajajajajajaja!!! en momentos como estos, siento que tengo 16 a os otra vez.

Nila: A mi me gusta el brillo de tus ojos cuando actuas asi...

Asi, en medio de esa relativa tranquilidad han transucurrido los 5 dias que los lagartos caprichosamente han dado de plazo a nuestros amigos para batirse nuevamente en duelo. Al amanecer, las amazonas discuten mientras Nila termina de ajustarse el peto de su estilizada armadura.

Padme: Nila, se que prometiste a Gorgona que pelearias con ella, pero aunque no tenga el poder de los hermanos, aun asi es muy peligrosa. No te enfrentes a ella! deja que ellos se encarguen!

Nila: El trato fue enfrentarnos a cambio de que detuviera la masacre al menos estos dias... si falto a mi palabra no se que vaya a hacer!

Clio: Y si Nila pelea, nosotras no la dejaremos sola!

Didier: Es verdad!

Padme: no saben lo que dicen! creen que esto es un juego?

Al salir de la habitacion, encuentran al resto de los Z senshi listos y a la espera de cualquier se al de la presencia de los lagartos para comenzar el duelo tan largamente esperado.

Goku: Hola hermana! veo que ya estas lista!

Vegeta: Claro, ya se cree toda una guerrera solo por que trae una puesta esa ridicula armadura.

Padme: Se or Goku! por todos los dioses! si en verdad aprecia a su hermana, impida su encuentro con Gorgona! usted mas que nadie debe conocer las limitaciones de Nila en combate!

Piccolo: Al menos alguien esta pensando con claridad.

Gohan: ... Ahh! Siento un ki maligno acercandose!

Trunks: Tienes razon! ... por primera vez en dias puedo percibir algo!

Goku: Pues bien, ha llegado la hora! en marcha!

Nila: ... Clio , Didier, Bulma! se que si les pido que se queden aqui no van a obedecer y tal vez, solo tal vez en un momento dado puedan llegar a ser utiles. Solo voy a pedirles que se mantengan al margen y vean lo que vean, no se entrometan!

Vegeta: eh? Bulma! tu de ninguna forma iras al lugar de la batalla! ... solo serias un estorbo! Claro que si insistes en ir e intentan matarte sera tu problema!

Bulma: ... Vegeta, yo sabias que eras malo desde el principio, pero no que fueras tan odioso!

Vegeta: ggggrrrrr! estas advertida!

Piccolo: basta de platica. vamonos ya!

Nila: Adelantense, yo los alcanzo...

Goku: esta bien.

Trunks dedica una ultima mirada a Didier, con sus dedos hace la V de victoria y la chica responde de la misma forma.

Una vez que se han quedado a solas las dos mujeres, Nila se acerca a Bulma para abrazarla, y luego separarla de su cuerpo un poco mientras habla.

Nila: ... recuerdas cuando dijiste que a mi lado te sentias como una chiquilla? recuerdas lo feliz que te sientes en Arborea y lo mucho que te gusta? Pues asi puede ser para siempre!

Bulma: no comprendo...

Nila: Que es lo que te ata a ese hombre que te trata mal, y frente a los demas siempre tiene que hacer patente el hecho de que no le interesas?

Bulma: Hace tiempo habia dejado de hacer eso. Pero es por que esta molesto conmigo por haberme ido sin avisar.

Nila: Bulma, si te quedas en Arborea, tendrias la libertad de ir y venir a tu antojo sin que nadie te reproche nada... Si... si te quedas con migo, te daria todo lo que tengo! todo lo que soy! nunca te insultaria ni te dejaria! jamas te sentirias sola! date la oportunidad de saber que es ser amada de verdad!

Bulma: pero, yo...

Nila: Si, se que esta declaracion te ha tomado por sorpresa, pero para que seguir ocultandolo? quedate a mi lado, escogeme a mi! dame una razon para volver con vida de esta batalla!

La amazona nuevamente abraza a la peliazul y como dias atras, vuelve a besarla. Bulma confundida no reacciona de manera inmediata y corresponde al beso, que para su sorpresa no le es en absoluto desagradable.

Bulma: Nila yo te quiero mucho y daria mi vida por ti ... pero Vegeta es mi compa ero, mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos... se que nadie comprende nuestra relacion, pero yo lo amo... y el a mi tambien me ama...

Nila: eso es lo que tu crees, por que no has conocido otra cosa!

Bulma: Nila, en verdad... no quiero lastimarte...

Nila: es un NO entonces?

Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nila: esta bien... ahora debo alcanzar a los muchachos. nada como una batalla para animarnos, eh?

Bulma: Nila espera!!!

La cientifica no ha terminado de hablar, cuando la saiyajin ya se ha elevado en el aire y emprendido el vuelo dejandola ahi, sola. inmersa en su confusion, hasta que un el sonido de voces y un vehiculo volador la sacan de sus pensamientos.

Clio: Anda Bulma! que esperas? no querras quedarte aqui sola y perderte la funcion!... tenemos boletos de primera fila!

Didier: teniamos... por que ya se fueron y no sabemos a donde.

Clio: oh... grandisima mier....!!!

Didier: cof.. cof...

En tanto, los lagartos levitan a la mitad de una zona desertica a la espera de sus contrincantes.

Cooler: Veo que nuestros amigos han llegado puntuales a nuestra cita...

Freezer: Por fin, aqui estan todos los saiyajines sobrevivientes reunidos... incluso la hembra que no sabiamos que existia... aqui por fin esa odiosa raza de monos malditos va a desaparecer!

En ese momento, los Z senshi aparecen desafiantes.

Goku: Freezer!!!! Cooler!!!! aqui estamos!

Freezer: muy bien... veo que no falta nadie! estan Goku y Gohan... y ese otro ni o quien es? Por el parecido supongo que es otro vastago tuyo, no Goku? tambien veo que estan Vegeta y el joven Trunks ...

Piccolo: Esos dos lucen demasiado confiados. eso no me gusta nada.

Vegeta: ahhh estoy harto! dejense de tonterias y vamos a pelear ya!

Cooler: deja la impaciencia simio estupido! tenemos cosas interesantes que contarles!

Gohan: Que esta diciendo?

Cooler: No se han preguntado por que es que los hemos traido aqui?

Trunks: ... por que la clonacion les pudrio el cerebro?

Freezer: La destruccion de nuestro primer imperio y las humillaciones que nos hicieron pasar no tienen perdon! sin embargo... esta vez decidimos cambiar de tactica. Aunque debo darle el credito a mi querida hermana Gorgona, de quien pronto van a tener noticias...

Nila abre los ojos nerviosa.

Freezer: debo decir que aunque mi hermano y yo ahumentamos nuestro poder, no volveremos a cometer el error de confiarnos... al contrario! hemos tomado medidas precautorias...

Goten: De que esta hablando este monstruo?

Cooler: Destruirlos en un combate frontal, no es suficiente castigo para ustedes, asi que decidimos enga arlos para sacarlos de la Tierra dejandola completamente vulnerable.

Goku: eres un maldito!

Freezer: silencio! o acaso no quieres terminar de escuchar nuestro gran plan?

Cooler: ironicamente, al traerlos aqui, ustedes mismos ayudaron a aplastar a la resistencia que intentaba detenernos... tecnicamente, ustedes mataron a sus amigos sin saberlo! jajajajajajaja!

Piccolo: grrr....

Freezer: Lo que a Gorgona le falta de poder, lo compensa en maldad pura! solo una mente como la de ella pudiera haberse tomado la molestia de estudiar las caracteristicas topograficas y atmosfericas de cada uno de los escenarios que elegimos para nuestros encuentros...por que no creeran que todo fue al azar...

Vegeta impaciente aprieta los pu os.

Goku: termina ya!

Cooler: no se preguntan como es que cuando Gorgona fue a buscarlos a la Tierra ustedes jamas lograron descubrir su identidad? por que tenia en su poder una roca de Hipro, que tiene la caracteristica de invertir la polaridad de la energia presente... del mismo modo, en la batalla en ese planeta, esa energia negativa que detectaron no era mas que la carga electromagnetica negativa de las monta as de mineral de ese lugar... lo que ustedes pensaron que era el ki de los inocentes que asesinaron!

Freezer: Dime, Goku, que se siente haber cegado la vida de todos esos pobres rebeldes? que se siente que por haber ido en busca de una "aventura", dejaron sola a la Tierra, la cual sera destruida mientras ustedes estan aqui...

Gohan: eso no lo permitiremos!!!

Cooler: Silencio! que no hemos terminado! ... Sepan que su estancia en Hipro no fue solo para que nos ahorraran el trabajo de sacar la basura, sino que ademas, al estar expuestos al electromagnetismo de las rocas por un tiempo, todos ustedes quedaron confundidos en su percepcion sensorial, por lo que nuevamente no se dieron cuenta contra quien estaban peleando en la primera batalla aqui, en Bastet... lo que una vez mas, termino siendo un ba o de sangre!

Goku: grrrrr....

Freezer: Veo que tienen prisa por comenzar...

Goku: no voy a escuchar un segundo mas esta basuraaaaaaa!!!!!!

Furioso Goku se lanza contra el lagarto azul, quien se mueve mas rapido, desaparece en el aire un instante y reaparece tomando al saiyajin por sorpresa golpeandolo en la nuca con ambas manos haciendolo caer unos metros.

Gohan: papaaa!!!!

Antes que logre recuperarse, el lagarto se lanza a su encuentro golpeandolo de nuevo en el estomago, lanzando lejos de nuevo a Goku, haciendolo estrellarse contra unas dunas dejando un enorme crater. El guerrero se sobrepone con gran facilidad y se eleva nuevamente al encuentro del lagarto.

Cooler: en verdad, eres fuerte... pero esta vez eso no sera suficiente...

Es ahora Goku quien se esfuma en el aire y a gran velocidad aparece cerca de Cooler intentando golpearlo, pero este lo repele con facilidad con un potente golpe en el rostro...

Cooler sin inmutarse: que? esto es el poder el super saiyajin?

A esto Goku responde intentando dar una patada pero nuevamente es repelido ante las burlas del lagarto.

Goten: cuidado, papa!

Freezer truena los dedos, en seguida, una orda de soldados aparecen.

Freezer: Vegeta es mio... Destruyan al insecto verde y a los mocosos . Pero a la mujer no la toquen. ella es para Gorgona!

Nila: eh? y donde esta ella?

Lejos de ahi, en los palacetes, Bulma, Didier y Clio se pasean intranquilas por una de las grandes terrazas, cuando de pronto, en el ala este se escucha un grito seguido de el sonido de una explosion y ladrillos desplomandose.

Didier: Padme!

el trio corre en direccion al sitio de la explosion cuando al dispersarse el polvo, distinguen una figura que les hiela la sangre...

En el campo de batalla del desierto, Piccolo ha percibido el dolor de Padme e intenta volar en direccion a donde esta la embajadora pero los soldados de Freezer se lo impiden.

Piccolo: Nila!!!! Algo ha pasado con Padme!

Nila: por eso la maldita de Gorgona no estaba aqui!!!!

Dicho esto, la amazona aprieta los dientes y mostrando los colmillos sale volando.

De regreso en los palacetes, Gorgona camina relajada, mientras arrastra a la embajadora por el piso como si fuera un trapo, esta tiene una herida en el costado que sangra profusamente asi como en un brazo e intenta unutilmente soltarse.

Al unisono, Clio, Didier y Bulma desenfundan sus armas laser apuntandole a la lagarta.

Clio: Dejala en paz, monstruo!!!!

Didier: ten sentido del honor y dejala ir! Ella no es una guerrera!

Gorgona: no me hagan reir... acaso alguna de ustedes 3 lo es? jajajajajajajajaja!!!!

las risas desquiciadas de la lagarta enojan a las amazonas que temblorosas apuntan con sus armas.

Gorgona: pero esta bien, si la quieren, ahi va!

La lagarta lanza lejos a la embajadora como si no pesara nada. Bulma corre a amortiguar la caida de la namek con su propio cuerpo. Gorgona las mira y sonrie.

Gorgona: Ambas me parecen familiares... ya se! a ti te envie mas muerta que viva de vuelta en tu nava, y a ti te mande ejecutar... habra que completar el trabajo...

Didier: no te les acerques!

La joven amazona dispara pero el laser rebota en la dura piel del monstruo quien da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia las amazonas, Clio saca sus filosas garras felinas y toma una posicion de combate.

Gorgona: relajense. no me interesa matarlas. eso seria muy aburrido. tengo para ustedes una labor a la que no podran negarse.

Bulma: que clase de labor?

Gorgona: Tal vez no lo sepan, pero mientras hablamos, mi flota esta afuera del planeta Tierra esperando mi se al para atacarla...y ya que los guerreros saiyajin estan aqui, no se quien la pueda defender... asi que...

Clio: cual es tu maldito problema?

Gorgona: ven hacia alla, en el bosque? ahi esta mi nave. en su interior hay un dispositivo de telecomunicacion el cual dara la se al a mi flota de atacar la Tierra. la deje programada para dentro de una hora por que yo tengo una cita importante que no puedo dejar de atender. Asi que... si logran llegar y desactivarlo correctamente, la Tierra no sera atacada, al menos por ahora.

Didier: solo asi? lo desactivamos y ya?

Gorgona: dije desactivarlo correctamente. para eso hay que entrar en el sistema, descifrar algunas claves ... ya que si intentan destruir mi nave o alguna otra cosa por el estilo, la se al igual se enviara. Asi que ustedes saben lo que hacen.

Nila aterriza en la terraza del palacete y sin pensarlo corre a su interior para encontrarse el cuadro descrito anteriormente, Didier y Clio en postura de combate, Bulma en el piso sosteniendo a Padme herida.

Nila: Gorgona! que haces aqui? no era conmigo la pelea?

Gorgona: desde luego. pero te confieso que soy algo timida, asi que preferi la privacidad de este lugar para nuestro encuentro.

Ambas hembras caminan lentamente en circulos mirandose una a la otra a la espera de algun movimiento que de pie a iniciar la pelea.

Nila: vamos afuera... esta es una hermosa construccion y si resulta mas da ada voy a tener problemas con sus due os.

Gorgona: de todos los problemas que tienes en este momento, ese es el que mas te preocupa?

Nila: asi es...

Gorgona: vamos afuera entonces...

Al salir Nila dedica una ultima mirada a los palacetes. Por la parte de atras, tres amazonas salen con la embajadora herida en brazos. hay que ponerla a salvo antes de internarse en el bosque.


	10. Chapter 10

B a s t e t

La embajadora herida ha sido llevada donde los habitantes de Bastet para ser tratada de sus heridas, luego de eso, discuten con nerviosismo.

Clio: No podemos dejar a Nila sola con ese monstruo!!! debemos volver!

Didier: y que podemos hacer nosotras? ademas debemos evitar el ataque a la Tierra!

Bulma: Mi Bra esta alla sola... tenemos que hacerlo!

Las amazonas de dirigen en direccion a la nave de Gorgona, en el corazon del bosque...

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla del lejano paraje desertico, la batalla continua.  
Goku y Cooler siguen midiendo fuerzas de manera superficial mientras Vegeta y Freezer mantienen su propia confrontacion:

Freezer: ... Vegeta, al final de cuentas solo eres un mercenario necio. Ya te habia matado, no entiendo que haces aqui? ...

El lagarto blanco sonrie maliciosamente

Freezer: De cualquier manera, pronto volveras al infierno!

Vegeta: No te sera tan facil! AHHH!!!!!

En medio de un potente grito de batalla, Vegeta se lanza al ataque contra el lagarto comenzando con un golpe en el estomago del lagarto quien al doblarse, recibe un codazo del principe, seguida de una patada que lo hace volar algunos metros. A gran velocidad Vegeta se coloca detras de el, recibiendolo con otro golpe. Freezer vuelve a salir volando unos metros pero vuelve a estabilizarse con facilidad.

Freezer: Tienes razon... te has vuelto un poco mas fuerte que antes... pero para tu malestar, al haber sido clonado y mejorado geneticamente, yo tambien soy mas poderoso ahora!

Vegeta: pobre diablo hablador... lo unico nuevo que tienes que mostrarme son las incrustaciones de metal en tu cuerpo.

El combate se reanuda, esta vez es el lagarto quien se lanza a la ofensiva, lanza golpes al rostro y pecho de Vegeta quien los detiene con rapidos movimientos con sus brazos. Luego, con una patada barre las piernas del lagarto que se tambalea en el aire. Vegeta aprovecha para lanzar un golpe al rostro de Freezer quien se desvanece en el aire y aparece detras del principe intentando sorprenderlo, pero Vegeta lo toma por la cola y para darle 3 vueltas y lanzarlo lejos. El intercambio de golpes continua hasta que para romper la monotonia, ambos tocan el suelo un instante para tomar impulso de nuevo y encontrarse ahora con una combinacion de agiles patadas. En un momento, los pu os y rodillas de ambos coinciden chocando . Freezer consigue asestar un puntapie al rostro del saiyajin quien sale disparado, pero luego de dar dos voltereras regresa, vuelve a recibir otra patada en el rostro y responde dando otro furioso golpe a la cara del lagarto.

Vegeta: no esta mal... pero basta de calentamientos. Ahora vamos a pelear en serio.

Freezer sonrie retorcidamente confiado, y se lanza de nuevo al ataque. Vegeta lo recibe con un gran golpe en el abdomen que deja al lagarto momentaneamente fuera de si temblando con la boca abierta escurriendo saliva y coleteando sin control. El lagarto retrocede para desencrustar de su cuerpo el pu o de Vegeta quien no da tregua y lo sigue para darle un puñetazo en el menton haciendolo elevarse. El saiyajin igualmente se eleva para alcanzarlo. ahora es su rodilla la que se estrella en el costado del lagarto para tomarlo del tobillo y lanzarlo a estrellarse al suelo.  
el lagarto al caer, hace volar grandes fragmentos de roca por todos lados y abre un precipicio De entre la nube de polvo levantada, Freezer emerge con los brazos cruzados.

Freezer: Tienes razon... basta de calentamientos... preparate al dolor!

El lagarto blanco toma una postura de combate.

Lejos, el trio de amazonas se interna en el espeso bosque. conforme van adentrandose, la espesura de la vegetacion hace que el entorno vaya volviendose mas y mas oscuro. A bordo de carros de combate a la usanza del viejo imperio romano, pero con la cualidad de flotar en el aire, avanzan a gran velocidad. Durante algunos kilometros no encuentran nada fuera de lo comun lo que les hace tomar una erronea y casi fatal sensacion de confianza. De la nada, un grupo de seres similares a satiros sale a su encuentro . se ve que pertenecen al ejercito de los lagartos por las armaduras que portan, muy feas en comparacion a las arboreanas.

-- : Disfrutando de un paseo, bellezas?... jejeje..

--: Lo sentimos, pero por ordenes de la Se ora Gorgona, no podran pasar de aqui...

Clio: ah, bien. en ese caso daremos la media vuelta y...

La felina gira sobre su eje para volver a encarar a los satiros disparandoles son su arma laser. Aprovechando la confusion las otras dos aprovechan para hacer lo mismo. Uno de ellos se lanza sobre Didier derribandola de su carro de combate, quien rapido se lo quita de encima con una patada en el estomago de su atacante. De pie en el suelo y aparentemente vulnerable, otros 3 tipos se acercan corriendo hacia ella intentando reducirla, pero en un movimiento rapido, salta para asirse con ambas manos de la rama de un arbol. Agilmente se balancea para dar un giro de 360 grados pateando con ambas piernas a dos de ellos, volviendo a quedar de pie sobre dicha rama. Rapidamente dispara contra el tercer sujeto que sigue en pie.

Bulma: Didi! estas bien?

Didier: perfectamente Bulma! cuidado a tu derecha!

Bulma: aahhhh!!!

en un sofocado grito la peliazul apenas alcanza a repeler a un individuo que venia con toda la intencion de derribarla. De la misma forma continua disparando a resto de los agresores.

Clio: debemos seguir avanzando!!

Al haber sido Didier derribada de su carro de combate, este siguio su rumbo hasta perderse, por lo que salta rapidamente para caer en el de Clio. La felina conduce mientras la otra cuida la retaguardia.  
Entre golpes y disparos el trio sigue su camino tan rapido como pueden, pero las sorpresas desagradables continuan. Un poco mas adelante del punto del primer incidente un tipo enorme les corta el paso. Su piel es azul, tiene cuernos, picos y puntas por todos lados. Cerrando los pu os los estrella con el suelo creando una fuerte onda de choque que hace desestabilizar los carros de combate arboreanos derribando a sus ocupantes, quienes de inmediato de ponen de pie . Bulma y Didier apuntan con sus armas mientras que Clio muestra sus garras de forma amenazante.  
Sin inmutarse el individuo que nos recuerda a un triceratops parado, se acerca a las mujeres.

Bulma: No tenemos tiempo para esto!

Clio: Siempre hay tiempo para disfrutar de unas buenas chuletas de monstruo!!! GROAARRRR!!!!!

Dicho esto la felina corre en cuatro patas para tomar impulso y sube a los arboles, da una vuelta de reconocimiento al rededor del enorme tipo y luego se lanza contra el rasgu andolo, pero para su sorpresa es repelida como si se tratara de una mosca estrellandola contra un arbol.

Didier: Clio!!!!

Didier corre en direccion al monstruo y cuando esta suficientemente cerca, y sin que el monstruo se lo espere, se barre sobre el suelo cubierto de hojarasca para pasar por debajo de enormes piernas, antes que este pueda voltear para encararla, la amazona ya descarga toda la potencia de su arma laser sobre la rugosa espalda. En el ambiente se percibe un repugnante olor a carne quemada, sin embargo el da o causado es apenas superficial. aun asi, el monstruo se enfurece lanzando fuertes coletazos contra Didier quien apenas alcanza a rodar por el suelo para evadirlos mientras mira temorosa como deja grandes hoyos en la tierra.

Bulma divisa un fuerte rayo de sol que se filtra entre las copas de los arboles, corre hacia el y con su plateada armadura gira de modo que el cegador reflejo de justo a los ojos del monstruo quien se tapa la cara y grita irritado mientras Clio y Didier ya estan en pie nuevamente y coordinadas corren hacia el aprovechando que esta temporalmente ciego para lanzar contra el todo su peso y fuerza en una doble patada.... que no consigue derribarlo. Se miran mutuamente y sin hablar saben que lo mejor sera alejarse de el tan pronto como puedan antes que se recupere. No llegan demasiado lejos, cuando el monstruo vuelve a golpear el suelo causando otro terremoto haciendo caer a las tres mujeres. Inesperadamente de su boca brota una larga llamarada de la que apenas nuestras amigas logran escaparse. Refugiadas tras los arboles discuten:

Clio: Debemos separarnos!

Bulma: eso es justo lo que el enemigo quiere que hagamos... debe haber otra forma.

Una nueva llamarada ilumina el umbrio bosque encendiendo a su paso la hojarasca seca del suelo.

Didier: por los arboles!

Clio: Eh?

Didier: Han notado que la cosa esa no voltea para arriba?

El trio sube tan rapido como puede a las copas de los arboles mas altos, donde el espeso follaje les ayuda a esconderse mientras se balancean de rama en rama, de arbol en arbol, mientras que en el suelo, el monstruo avanza furioso mientras busca a sus presas y lanza su llamarada.

Lejos de ahi y ajenos a lo que sucede en el bosque, la batalla con los lagartos continua su curso. Los cachorros de saiyajin y el namek tienen su propia labor contra soldados especiales de Freezer. mientras tanto, Goku quien sigue enfrascado en la lucha con Cooler, ya con la ropa rota de pronto pierde su estado Ssj.

Cooler: ..que pasa? te estas cansando, mono estupido? no crei que fueras a empezar a sufrir los estragos de esta atmosfera tan rapido...

Goku: ... que dices?

Cooler: jajajajajajaja!!!!Te dije que no era una casualidad que estuvieramos aqui! Las personas que se someten a grandes esfuerzos fisicos y que requeren por asi decirlo, mas aire , se van viendo lentamente intoxicadas con ciertos gases raros de esta atmosfera, disminuyendo su capacidad cardiopulmonar... entre otras otras funciones... incluyendo sus bonitos fuegos artificiales dorados. para ustedes, los efectos empiezan a verse dentro de los primeros 5 dias de inhalar constantemente este aire!

Trunks: ... Es por eso que los primeros habitantes de este planeta empezaron a emigar a otros mundos!

Cooler: Asi que el joven principe ha estudiado? jajajajajajaja!!!!!

Goku: ...5 dias.. los mismos que nos tuviste aqui esperando para esta pelea... Nos has tendido una trampa no es verdad?

Cooler: No es casi poetico? La raza saiyajin terminara de extinguirse justo donde sus mas antiguos ancestros nacieron!

Goku: Eres un maldito cobarde!

Gohan: Con que tenian que valerse de una sucia trampa para ganarnos?

Freezer terminando de mandar a Vegeta a estrellarse justo contra un monticulo de piedra: despues de lo que ustedes nos han hecho, ya no importa el honor... solo la venganza!

Goku: Grrrrr!!! eso no va a ser asi!!!!!

Esforzandose como si fuera la primera vez, Goku intenta recuperar su estado de super saiyajin sin exito. Por unos segundos sus ojos parecen tornarse verdosos, y su cabello se levanta y se hace dorado ...para de inmediato volver a la normalidad. Al ver la escena, el resto de los saiyajines intentan el cambio en sus propias personas sin exito.

Vegeta reincorporandose a la contienda: De todas maneras, usar nuestros poderes supersaiyajin con ustedes, seria un desperdicio absurdo tal como dispararle a dos lagartijas con un cañon! Acabaremos con ustedes en nuestro estado normal !

Freezer: ya lo veremos!

Una vez mas, Goku y Cooler vuelan uno en direccion al otro colisionando en una secuencia de golpes y patadas. Un inesperado coletazo del lagarto intenta sorprender a Goku quien se libra de el dando una vuelta y pateando con ambas piernas el rostro de su rival, quien molesto lo toma del tobillo intentando lanzarlo, pero Goku reacciona antes pateando de nuevo la cabeza del lagarto con su pierna libre para despues lanzar un ataque energetico que el lagarto repele con facilidad ante la sorpresa del saiyajin. Molesto Cooler responde la agresion, la cual si logra chocar contra el pecho de Goku dejandolo temporalmente inmovil y humeando.

Freezer: ... Y por si se lo preguntaban... mi hermana ha preparado trabajo para las hembras que estaban con ustedes!


	11. Chapter 11

B a s t e t

Nila y Gorgona se miran mutuamente midiendose, como dos escorpiones a punto de atacarse...

Gorgona: esto sera muy divertido, en cuanto acabe contigo, ire por tus amigas...

Nila: ... no viviras lo suficiente.

La saiyajin vuela hacia la lagarta quien la espera con los brazos cruzados. Antes que Nila pueda hacer nada, la lagarta golpea a la amazona en el rostro con su antebrazo una, y otra, y otra , y otra vez, luego la toma del cabello para hacerla doblarse hacia adelante cuando Nila logra zafarse haciendo una voltereta mortal hacia atras cayendo de pie sobre las barandas de una de las terrazas. Gorgona se aproxima de nuevo y le propina a Nila una serie de rapidas patadas que golpean sus espinillas, sus muslos, sus caderas, su estomago, su pecho, su cuello y su cara, terminando Gorgona con una vuelta mortal hacia atras, no sin antes volver a patear a la amazona tirandola al estanque artificial que se encuentra entre ambos palacetes. Nila como resorte se incorpora de nuevo y le devuelve los golpes a la lagarta. primero le propina varios pu etazos en el rostro, luego con la pierna izquierda patea su cabeza, luego hace lo mismo con la pierna derecha y luego con la izquierda otra vez. Gorgona se tambalea un poco, y vuelve a la carga lanzando algunas esferas de energia las cuales la saiyajin consigue repeler , pero la lagarta contraataca golpeando de nuevo el rostro de la saiyajin, despues tomandola por el cuello y dandole un fuerte cabezazo para despues volver a golpearla en la cara haciendo caer a Nila de nuevo. La saiyajin con un gesto de dolor, se pone de pie con dificultad pero se repone y le da a la lagarta una fuerte patada en el cuello. Despues, Nila intenta golpear a la Gorgona, pero esta detiene los pu os con las palmas de sus manos, hasta que rompiendo la dinamica, Nila da una patada en el pecho de Gorgona quien responde pateandola en el abdomen, luego en el pecho y terminando en el rostro. Nila gira y estampa su pu o cargado de energia negra en la cara de la lagarta para despues darle una fuerte, muy fuerte bofetada que Gorgona devuelve. luego gira y con un fuerte golpe de su cola, hace que Nila vuele por los aires hasta chocar con uno de los muros del palacete derribandolo.

Nila respirando entrecortadamente: Eres dura... creo que nunca me habia topado a una contrincante como tu.

Gorgona: Devolveria el cumplido pero... sera posible que una hembra saiyajin de clase baja pueda vencer a un miembro de la familia mas poderosa del universo?

Nila levantando una ceja haciendo una mueca burlona: quieres averiguarlo?

Gorgona: asi que quieres seguir peleando? cuantas veces mas quieres que te lastime?

La pelea se reanuda, ambas hembras intercambian ataques. Esta vez es Nila quien golpea con su cabeza a la lagarta y luego continua golpeando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, hasta que Gorgona intercepta el brazo de Nila para luego patear su estomago no una sino dos veces. Ambas emitiendo escalofriantes gritos de batalla al mismo tiempo realizan un mortal hacia atras, solo que Nila lo repite para asi golpear con sus pies el menton de la lagarta. luego, con su antebrazo golpea a Gorgona en el pecho y en el vientre, pero esta vuelve a tomar el brazo de la saiyajin y con este mismo golpea a su due a en las costillas dos veces. Sin embargo Nila logra soltarse y con un giro rapido le asesta una fuerte patada a la lagarta haciendola caer. Se levanta rapidamente y antes que Nila pueda hacer cualquier cosa, la patea en la cara y en el vientre, gira y vuelve a patearla dejandola en el piso tratando de levantarse.

Gorgona: Antes de que te mate, mona - amazona , debes saber que en realidad, todo eso de que los hibridos eran un problema para la seguridad y el medio ambiente, solo era un pretexto para cazarlos y exterminarlos, por que... casualmente, solo las especies provenientes de este pobre planetucho, son compatibles geneticamente, y por tanto, compatible con los saiyajines... mientras hayan colonias humanas siempre habra la posibilidad de que continuen perpetuando su asquerosa especie y por lo tanto nos hemos propuesto destruirlos a todos! para que no quede uno solo de ustedes que venga a interponerse en nuestros planes!

Nila sosteniendose contra la pared: Mi hermano no se los permitira...

Gorgona: Nuestro imperio al fin tendra el camino libre sin que nadie vuelva a entrometerse!

Aburrida, Gorgona levanta su dedo indice y forma una esfera de luz purpura que va a estrellarse al lugar donde Nila intentaba sostenerse en pie.

Acercandose al corazon del bosque, las tres mujeres han logrado alejarse lo suficiente de aquel monstruo que las perseguia y ahora se mueven sigilosas entre los arboles.

Bulma: Ya debemos estar cerca...

Didier: eh? que es eso?

Clio: que es que?

La joven de cabellos lilas percibe que son observadas, sin embargo esta corazonada llega demasiado tarde por que antes de que puedan hacer nada, nuevamente un grupo de soldados de aparecen de hasta por abajo de las piedras cortandoles el paso. El trio se pega espalda con espalda apuntando a los mercenarios con sus armas.

Clio: estamos rodeadas... tendremos que pelear si es que queremos salir de aqui.

Didier: Bulma, tu eres la unica capaz de desactivar el transmisor que dara la orden de ataque contra la Tierra ... nosotras te cubriremos para que llegues...

Bulma: olvidalo... llegamos hasta aqui juntas, juntas llegaremos a la nave y juntas saldremos de todo esto.

Clio: eso suena muy bonito, Bulma...pero no va a ser posible. Didier tiene razon, solo asi podras llegar a tiempo.

Bulma resopla de miedo.

Didier: escucha, Bulma. abriremos fuego... mucho fuego... mientras nosotras nos encargamos, tu corres.

Clio: sin dudas ni lagrimas, ah?

Didier: a la cuenta de 3! 1 ....

Clio: 2...

Didier: ... 3 !

Clio dispara algunos tiros con su arma laser para luego lanzarse al ataque contra los mercernarios, quienes esperan golpes pero nunca las afiladas garras de la felina. Didier mientras tanto dispara a los arboles haciendo que sus toscas ramas caigan sobre varios de sus oponentes que, una vez sobrepuestos a la sorpresa de cuan dificiles de reducir podrian ser esas dos simples chiquillas, hacen a un lado las contemplaciones y se lanzan a atacarlas con todo.  
Es una muy mala noticia descubrir que estos oponentes a diferencia de los de al principio, poseen un nivel de pelea muy superior a ellas. pueden volar por los aires y lanzar ataques energeticos. Al ver la situacion, Didier decide que sus armas laser no van a ser utiles en este caso, asi que en un agil salto sube a las ramas de los arboles, donde saca de la parte trasera de su armadura un estilizado arco con el que empieza a lanzar flechas cargadas de energia vital - algo parecido pero bastante menos poderoso a lo que conocemos por ki-. La amazona dispara y salta de rama en rama para esquivar los ataques, Pronto Clio la imita. A pesar de sus intentos por permanecer juntas, las amazonas son separadas durante el combate. Han logrado derribar en el aire a varios oponentes, pero aun son muchos y cada vez se acercan mas y son mas rapidos. La situacion pronto se hace insostenible, Didier logra disparar una ultima flecha que acierta en el pecho de un soldado para despues saltar hacia otra rama mas alta, cuando un rayo de energia pega en su pierna derecha haciendola encogerse de dolor e impidiendole alcanzar dicha rama haciendola caer pesadamente sobre la hojarasca que se levanta al rededor de ella por unos segundos.  
Un soldado se aproxima a ella, la toma del cabello y la inspecciona.

-- Vaya vaya, pero quien diria que nos daria tantos problemas este caramelito.

el soldado la lanza por hacia arriba para luego patearla. al caer, otro sujeto la recoge, la gira y observa su rostro.

-- Es una pena que ya este tan lastimada, de otro modo seria una buena pieza para mi coleccion de mascotas.

El tipo la sostiene por el cuello y la estrella contra un arbol.

Clio a unos metros de ahi, por mas que lucha no le permiten acercarse, maulla y ruge furiosa intentando abrirse paso.

Clio: Didieeeeeer !!!!!

Sin piedad la felina es golpeada en el rostro y luego recibe una fuerte patada en el costado. Haciendo un magnifico acopio de fuerza de voluntad se pone de pie y utilizando nuevamente sus garras hiere profundamente a quienes se atreven a acercasele, ruge como una autentica fiera, corre en cuatro patas para ganar velocidad y escapar a los ataques, trepa a los arboles y se lanza contra sus oponentes.

Clio: Didieeeeerrrrrr!!!!!!!!

-- Que? quieres a tu amiguita? ...pues tomala!

El soldado toma del brazo a Didier, la lanza en el aire y en seguida despide un rayo de energia que se estampa en el pecho de la joven dejando quemada su armadura.

Clio: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Con intimidante fiereza se lanza al ataque, pronto el suelo se ti e de rojo... hay rojo por todos lados, el bosque se estremece ante los potentes rugidos hasta que son apagados por un rayo que golpea a la gata dejandola tirada, inerte.

Lejos de ahi, en el paraje desertico que sirve como campo de batalla, los Z senshi continuan con su propio combate. El hecho de no poder cambiar a Ssj, ha constituido un problema ya que en cambio, los lagartos si reportan un ahumento significativo en su fuerza y resistencia. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nunca he dejado una nota de estas, pero ya saben, Para esta historia nos estamos basando en personajes de Akira Toriyama. Dragon Ball no me pertenece -bueno fuera-. Tambien debi poner una etiqueta precautoria desde hace un par de capitulos: las situaciones narradas a continuacion contienen un alto grado de violencia.

B a s t e t

Sin siquiera oportunidad de pensar en volver atras, Bulma corre entre los arboles. a lo lejos se distinque una estructura metalica que se antoja como una nave. La peliazul suspira de alivio. al menos ese problema pronto quedara resuelto.

-- Que estara pasando con los demas? se suponia que Freezer ya no era un problema para ellos...

Agitada, se detiene unos por unos segundos para reponerse un poco de la carrera. Sorpresivamente, a toda velocidad zumbando en el aire una larga y gruesa pua pasa junto a ella clavandose en el tronco de un arbol. Inmediatamente se escucha el mismo sonido en todo el bosque, es como un gran enjambre de abejas. antes de poder pensar nada, una lluvia de esas cosas cae amenazante por todos lados. La cientifica apenas logra resguardarse detras de un arbol, pero siguen cayendo por doquier. no hay muchas opciones para esconderse.

-- la nave ya esta muy cerca! no puedo detenerme en este momento!

La mujer respira hondo, se arma de valor y sale de su escondite corriendo tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permiten. Pronto descubre el origen de las peligrosas puas. una docena de seres de enorme tamaño las despiden cada vez que cierran ambos puños y emiten un extraño grito, en seguida de sus brazos y espalda surgen y salen disparadas a gran velocidad.

-- acaso Gorgona puso en el bosque a todos los monstruos que se encontro en el espacio? que cosas son esas?

Una vez mas alcanza a resguardarse tras otro arbol y vuelve a correr, pero la suerte pronto se le acaba, una pua alcanza a traspasar su armadura hiriendo su hombro derecho. Exclama un aullido de dolor. la nave esta cada vez mas cerca. valientemente, toma la pua con su mano izquierda y la extrae para luego arrojarla al suelo.

-- Esta bien, esta bien... no es nada...

El lugar que era ocupado por sus pies segundos antes, ahora ha lo ha sido por varios de esos afilados proyectiles. Gracias a su entrenamiento en Arborea, es capaz de atrapar con sus manos un par que venian de frente a ella, y logra esquivar otras cuantas. Por mas rapido que la cientifica corre en zig zag, no es suficiente para escapar. Ahora es su pierna el que resulta herido causando mas dolor que en la herida anterior. Cojeando se esconde tras un arbol caido. La sangre corre de su muslo hasta la parte baja de su rodilla. El sol que se filtra entre las ramas de los arboles impide la adecuada vision. La peliazul levanta la mano para colocarsela en la frente con el fin de poder ver mejor, pero una pua atravieza su brazo haciendo que este se moviera hacia atras quedando practicamente clavada en la madera seca.

-- AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Entre los zumbidos, el grito de la mujer se pierde. Esta, nuevamente toma la pua con su mano libre extrayendola del tronco caido y de su brazo liberandose. otra pua se incrusta entre sus costillas. Temblorosa se levanta, solo faltan unos metros mas.. solo unos metros.  
Moviendose tan rapidamente como el dolor en su pierna se lo permite, avanza. En el trayecto ha adquirido nuevas heridas pero las ignora, arrancandose de la carne los objetos agresores sin detenerse. En los ultimos metros un fuerte grito escapa de su garganta cuando su espalda es perforada cae de rodillas y vuelve a levantarse.

La nave luce desierta, extrañamente no se ve que haya nadie cerca resguardandola como debiera ser. Esto, en lugar de parecerle algo positivo, le indica a Bulma que seguramente hay mas trampas esperando, pero no hay tiempo para temores ni dudas. El plazo puesto por la lagarta para desactivar la transmision de la se al de ataque a la Tierra esta por vencerse. La nave no les es familiar, por lo que ignora donde puede estar el puente de mando. La unica forma de averiguarlo es caminando y asi lo hace. El interior de la nave a momentos parece un laberinto redondo, pero gracias a su intuicion e inteligencia no tarda mucho en dar con el lugar, y ahi esta la computadora central. ahora el gran reto es entrar al sistema de comunicaciones. Mirando nerviosa por encima de su hombro una y otra vez a la espera de un comite de bienvenida se coloca frente al gran tablero. De su cinturon, saca una cajita de sofisticadas herramientas, asi como una peque a computadora.

Mientras tanto, en el transcurso de la batalla contra el par de lagartos, la apariencia de la zona desertica donde se encuentran ha cambiado dramaticamente. Lo que antes era planicie, ahora esta marcado de grandes crateres. Lo que antes eran grandes monticulos de piedra, ahora estan derrumbados.  
Los tres cachorros de saiyajin y el gigante verde han logrado deshacerse de los soldados especiales asignados para exterminarlos, dejando el camino libre para asistir a los saiyajines adultos en lo verdaderamente importante: destruir a Freezer y a Cooler.

Freezer: hmjeje... mientras estamos aqui divirtiendonos, caballeros, seguramente nuestra flota debe estar recibiendo la señal para destruir la tierra... pero no se preocupen, por que este planeta sera la tumba de todos ustedes.

Cooler: aun no cantes victoria, hermano. recuerda que Gorgona les puso como tarea especial a las hembras que estaban con estos sujetos, desactivar el transmisor. Tal vez...y solo tal vez lograron llegar a la nave.

Freezer: con esos jorks asesinos sueltos en el bosque?

Cooler: tienes razon, es una pena perdernos el espectaculo de fuegos artificiales por estar aqui perdiendo el tiempo... acabemos con esto de una vez...

Vegeta: que estan diciendo?

Trunks: mama... Didier... yo sabia que algo malo estaba sucediendo... ahora veran!!!!

Vegeta: TRUNKS!!!!!

Goku y Gohan ven a los principes lanzarse en direccion a los lagartos y sin pensarlo mucho los siguen, ahora son padre e hijo quienes coordinadamente pelean para ultimar de una buena vez a su respectivo oponente.

De vuelta en la nave oculta en el corazon del bosque, Bulma continua descifrando algoritmos extraterrestres con ayuda de su computadora. con una mano teclea y con cubre la herida de entre sus costillas derechas. La velocidad lo es todo. seguramente algo va a suceder pronto y la transmision debera haber sido abortada para entonces. fallar no es una opcion en este momento. Una y otra vez el molesto sonido de biiip!!! le indica que no esta funcionando.

-- Oh Kami Sama, se me agota el tiempo! por favor ayudame!

Biiip!

Biiip!

Biiiiip!!!!

-- Vamos!

Biiip!

-- Solo queda una combinacion de comandos que no he intentado ...

La mujer se concentra y respira hondo. teclea su computadora y luego lo hace en el tablero de del puente de mando.

TRANSMISION CANCELADA

La voz robotica le suena como un canto de angeles.

-- Justo a tiempo... lo logre! claro... no podia esperarse otra cosa de una cientifica tan inteligente y brillante como yo!

Con la mano aun sobre su herida guarda sus herramientas rapidamente mientras voltea a un lado y hacia otro... pero no sucede nada. no llega nadie. Esta en la misma cueva del lobo, esta sola y lo sabe.

-- seguramente todos estan peleando contra los muchachos... lo siento por ellos, ya que seran victimas del mal humor de Vegeta... o tal vez no hay nadie por que Gorgona nunca creyo que alguien lograra llegar a este lugar... como sea, es mejor que me vaya de aqui...

La peliazul abandona la nave con gran sigilo. piensa volver sobre sus pasos para ir en busca de sus amigas pero desiste al recordar que todos esos monstruos y soldados aun estaran ahi, por lo cual sera mejor volver a los palacetes por otra ruta. Habiendo caminado aproximadamente un kilometro lejos de la nave, Bulma distingue lo que parece un antiguo templo abandonado. de entre la oscuridad de su interior,que alcanza a verse a travez de las amplias ventanas, ve luces que se encienden y apagan, lo cual ella reconoce como un codigo arboreano similar a la clave morse terrestre.

-- Chicas listas! como fueron a esconderse en ese lugar? como sea... gracias Kamisama!

La pesada puerta de madera enmohecida del templo rechina al abrirse, en su interior, los ojos de Bulma tardan en adaptarse a la oscuridad y cuando esto sucede, siente como su estomago se hace nudo seguido de una sensacion indescriptible de panico.  
Nila esta ahi mal herida practicamente colgando. sus manos estan atadas a los lados de las columnas del interior del templo y sus pies apenas rozan el piso. De manera inconciente la cientifica jadea y se cubre la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito que pretendia escapar. Gira sobre su propio eje y se encuentra con que a unos metros esta Didier en las mismas condiciones, y otros metros mas alla, Clio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer mueve algunas piezas de mobiliario hacia el lugar donde cuelga la saiyajin, de una de sus botas, saca una daga la cual sostiene entre sus dientes mientras practicamente escala para cortar las ataduras que inmovilizan a su amiga.  
una vez que consigue su objetivo, esta cae al piso y la peliazul de inmediato intenta reanimarla.

Bulma: Nila! que sucedio? respondeme! ... debemos sacar a Clio y a Didier de aqui! ... vamos!

La saiyajin abre los ojos y gime de dolor. Luego de que Gorgona la atacara con ese rayo de luz purpura, fue llevada a ese lugar, donde estando una vez atada, sus hombres siguieron golpeandola brutalmente. De lo ultimo que recuerda fue como uno de ellos le golpeo las piernas con una columna de piedra que estaba tirada en el interior del templo, y otro mas hizo lo mismo estrellandola contra la parte baja de su espalda... lo ultimo que recuerda antes de desmayarse fueron las risas de los muy malditos.

Bulma: Nila, hablame! por lo que mas quieras!

Nila: Bulma... sal de aqui... rapido

Bulma: anda, debemos liberar a las chicas e irnos!

Nila: no hay tiempo... d..de..debes irte

Bulma alterada: ... que te hicieron?

Los pasos que delatan a un grupo de hombres corriendo acercandose rompen el sepulcral silencio del lugar. Resultan ser soldados de baja categoria.

-- quien se ha atrevido a entrar a este lugar?

Nila: Bulma! detras de ti, cuidado!

-- Tenemos instrucciones de matar a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar aqui!

Un primer soldado se aproxima corriendo contra la peliazul, Nila se apoya en sus brazos intentando ponerse de pie. Bulma olvidando el dolor de sus heridas, envuelta en miedo, furia y adrenalina no sabe bien lo que hace, pero reacciona arrancando una larga y afilada pieza de metal que tal vez servia como moldura de alguna ventana. el soldado levanta los brazos decidido a golpearla pero ella es mas veloz lanzandole al pecho su improvisada lanza con una fuerza desconocida para ella misma. Siendo un hombre fuerte a pesar de su baja categoria, tarda unos instantes en caer al piso. Luego, la mujer levanta del piso su daga y corre cortandole el cuello a un soldado que pretendia acercarse a Nila.

Bulma: Nila! levantate !!!!

La saiyajin desde el piso con mirada incredula suplica: Bulma, no te manches las manos de sangre por mi!!!!! NOOO!!!!!

La peliazul en ese momento corta la garganta de un tercer hombre para luego hundir su daga una y otra vez en el abdomen del sujeto.

Bulma: LEVANTATEEEE!!!!

Didier en ese momento, sacude la cabeza y abre los ojos lentamente. intenta llevarse la mano hacia su pecho el cual le duele, pero descubre que esta fuertemente atada. Entonces, como en medio de un mal sue o, mira la espantosa escena: Bulma enloquecida matando y ordenandole entre bramidos a Nila que se levante, la cual con el rostro lleno de angustia le dice que no puede, que sus piernas no le responden. Luego de forcejear con sus ataduras, vuelve a desmayarse.

Una asquerosa voz conocida irrumpe en el recinto haciendo eco. Es Gorgona quien emerge de entre la oscuridad con los brazos cruzados, coleteando suavemente y con una sonrisa retorcida.

Gorgona: que? no me digas que tu hiciste todo este desorden, humana insignificante? Asi que fuiste tu quien logro desactivar mi transmision? ... honestamente no crei que lo lograran... PERO TU SUERTE SE HA TERMINADO AHORA!

La "sonrisa amable" de la lagarta cambia a un gesto duro y camina hacia Bulma, quien asume una postura de combate mientras Nila intenta desesperadamente levantarse.

Nila: Bulma huye!!!!!

Demasiado tarde!

La lagarta da un giro rapido y con una patada al estomago de Bulma la hace volar hasta estrellarla contra un muro. La peliazul no alcanza a levantarse cuando Gorgona ya la ha tomado de los cabellos y la arrastra mientras habla con un tono tranquilo, casi casual.

Gorgona: Con unos cuantos golpes seria demasiado facil matar a un miserable gusano azul como tu, y eso no seria divertido... asi que para ti tengo algo diferente.

Nila: NO!!! deja que se vaya! la pelea es con los saiyajines! ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Gorgona: ...eso lo decido yo!

Un resplandor de pequeños relampagos ilumina la mano de la lagarta que tiene a Bulma de la cabeza. La mujer pronto experimenta un gran dolor mientras imagenes de toda su vida pasan por su mente junto con la sensacion de que estos recuerdos estuvieran siendo succionados por alguien.

Gorgona: ah! muy interesante... Con que eres una gran amiga de ese Kakarotto, ademas de la mujer de Vegeta y madre de Trunks . en verdad tienes vinculos importantes con ellos...pero hay algo mas toda via! ahhh... mmm....

Bulma: Aarrgghhh!!!!

Nila: dejalaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Gorgona: Hay una ni a! hay otra hembra saiyajin viva en la Tierra!

La lagarta se relame los labios: que exquisito bocado!

Bulma: no... eso no!

Gorgona: Nada!!!!!

La hermana de Freezer sigue sujetando a la humana por la cabeza, en seguida viene otra dolorosa descarga. esta vez en lugar de hurgar sus recuerdos, las imagenes llegan a su mente con un realismo tal que parece absolutamente cierto lo que ve. Escucha los llantos de su bebe, corre y al abrir la puerta de la habitacion, ahi esta Gorgona levandando a Bra de su cuna. En su alucinacion, Bulma llama a Vegeta y a Trunks con desesperacion pero no recibe respuesta alguna. Entonces, la lagarta sonrie y abre la boca mostrando afilados dientes aproximandose al cuerpecito de Bra. la mujer se lanza contra la lagarta, pero es repelida con facilidad una y otra y otra vez . Para la desesperacion de Nila, nota que el da o fisico que Bulma se hace dentro de su alucinacion, se hace patente en su cuerpo real. -- JAJAjajaJajajajaja!!!!! que pasa? si apenas estamos comenzando!

Gorgona frunce el se o y muestra los dientes soltando una nueva descarga de dolor a su prisionera, quien ahora en su mente ve la espantosa imagen de la lagarta limpiandose con la lengua los labios y los dedos mientras Bulma abraza un un pedazo ensangrentado de la ropita de Bra, lo unico que quedo de ella luego que la despiadada lagarta se la comiera frente a sus ojos. En seguida, la imagen de la Capsule Corp. en llamas quemando vivos a sus padres.

Nila: BULMAAAA!!!! escuchaaaameeee!!!!! no es real!!! nada es real!!!!!!

Gorgona: Calla!

Exasperada la lagarta patea a Nila en el rostro mientras continua aplicando a su victima su tecnica predilecta: la tortura psiquica.  
Nila haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, sudando copiosamente y con gran dolor se recarga en sus brazos y rodillas para levantarse. El martirio de Bulma continua, esta vez es Trunks quien cae muerto a manos de Freezer con los ojos abiertos como mirandola, corriendo la misma suerte Vegeta.

Gorgona : Si!!! no solo destruyo los cuerpos sino tambien las almas!!! jajajajaja!!!! yo soy la muerte misma! jajajajajajaja!  
La lagarta camina sin soltar a Bulma,quien tiene los ojos en blanco, ya no grita mas, pero sangra de la nariz y los ojos.

Nila observa la escena impotente hasta que de pronto, nota a su izquierda la presencia de un hombre muy parecido a su hermano, el cual de inmediato deduce quien es:

Nila: ....padre? eres tu?

Bardock: Asi es, Nila. he venido a decirte que alla afuera Kakarotto esta dandolo todo para derrotar a quienes un dia terminaron con nuestro planeta y nuestra raza... ustedes deberan vengarnos!

Nila: A mi eso no me importa.

Una presencia femenina se posa al otro lado de la saiyajin, es bien conocida para ella pero hacia años que no la veia.

Paresis: Han sido ellos los culpables de que Goku y tu no hayan podido crecer juntos, tambien son culpables de la tristeza que me acompaño hasta el fin de mis dias a causa de la muerte de tu padre...que como sabes termino causando la mia...

Nila: ...madre?

Paresis: Ahora el y yo estamos juntos...

Bardock: Nila! deja de reprimir el poder que duerme en tu sangre! explota tu herencia saiyajin! No dejes que esos monstruos vuelvan a arrancarte lo que amas! explotalo! explota ese poder!

La amazona entonces siente cada cadena de su ADN encendiendose como un astro naciendo, entonces se apoya en sus brazos, arquea la espalda, se apuntala en una rodilla y luego en la otra, apretando los dientes siente su ki encendiendose en su interior, aunque su propio cuerpo se lo impida, aunque deba sobrepasar todos sus limites , no permitira que siga torturando a Bulma.  
La guerrera saiyajin al fin logra ponerse de pie y con gran fuerza y autoridad le grita a Gorgona quien le estaba dando la espalda.

Nila: Vas a pagar por esto bestia maldita!!!!!

Gorgona: no me digas que quieres volver a pelear? no te has dado cuenta que no podras conmigo?

Nila: Tal vez seas inmortal, pero aun asi te hare pedazos... pasaras la eternidad en 5 partes!

La saiyajin cargada de renovadas energias se lanza contra la lagarta quien va a su encuentro con la misma furia. colisionan y cada una de ellas hace un salto mortal hacia atras. Nila golpea con su pu o cargado de ki el rostro de la lagarta quien responde dandole un coletazo en la espalda.

Mirandose caminan en circulo una frente a la otra hasta que Gorgona se lanza a golpear a Nila quien responde pateandole el pecho y dandole una fuerte bofetada haciendo que su cuello se tuerza mas alla de lo natural. La lagarta intenta devolverlo pero Nila se agacha y vuelve a patear a Gorgona en su costado derecho. Intercambian golpes con el antebrazo en el rostro hasta que Nila es golpeada por la cola de la lagarta. entonces la saiyajin desenrolla su propia cola de su cintura y cargandola con su propio ki, la usa como un latigo contra la lagarta a quien ya sangra ligeramente de su labio inferior.  
La pelea se torna en un atipico duelo de coletazos, algo que la lagarta no se esperaba. Golpea a Nila haciendose doblarse un poco mientras esta vuelve a latiguearla con su cola lacerando la dura piel de su enemiga sin tregua hasta que esta retrocede sorprendida e intenta patear a Nila, quien salta evadiendo ese ataque y otros mas que la lagarta intenta con sus pu os. Nila toma con fuerza a Gorgona y la estrella contra uno de los muros del templo derrumbandolo. Mientras la lagarta aun esta doblada, la saiyajin llega a golpear su vientre pecho y rostro con sus rodillas mientras se eleva en el aire y continua golpeandola con el aire la lagarta de repone y patea la espalda de la amazona, pero no consigue desestabilizarla. en seguida, Gorgona lanza golpes hacia Nila pero esta los detiene con sus antebrazos. La vision de la guerrera se vuelve azul y contempla las manos de Gorgona acercarse, pestañea de nuevo, La lagarta intenta tomar a la amazona de la cabeza con ambas manos para inducirla en una alucinacion, pero sus manos son repelidas por el Ki de Nila quien enseguida hace un salto triple hacia atras pateando la cabeza de Gorgona. esta reacciona lanzando una serie de ataques energeticos los que Nila con su mano resplandesciente de ki rechaza para sorpresa de Gorgona. Nila se acerca y la golpea con fuertes cabezazos para continuar con el duelo de coletazos y patadas. Ambas contrincantes se elevan hasta chocar contra el techo del templo abriendo un gran boquete que deja pasar la luz a su interior.

Didier despierta nuevamente y mira a Clio atada e inconsiente a unos metros de ella, y a Bulma tirada en el piso. Arriba, puede escucharse la batalla que se sucita en el aire. La joven de cabellos lilas se retuerce mientras tira de sus ataduras intentando soltarse.

En el aire, Nila vuelve golpear a la lagarta con su cola haciendola caer de nuevo al interior del templo abriendo otro boquete. Nila pestañea, su vision se torna azul de nuevo y ve una esfera de energia volando en direccion a ella, pestañea y mientras Gorgona cae boca arriba lanza una esfera de energia purpura contra la amazona quien haciendo una voltereta y cargando su pierna de energia, logra patear el ataque de la lagarta como si fuera un balon devolviendoselo sin que pueda esquivarlo. En el interior del templo caen grandes trozos de piedra y las nubes de polvo nublan la vision, pero Nila, envuelta de luz roja se hace visible ante el asombro de su rival que no esperaba tal cosa. Vuelven a enfrascarse en los golpes cuando de nuevo Gorgona intenta atrapar la cabeza de Nila para darle un ataque psiquico, pero la saiyajin toma las manos de la lagarta forzandola a tomar su propia cabeza. entonces, la malvada Gorgona empieza a gritar de manera espeluznante mientras su nariz, ojos y oidos sangran y se convulsiona. Nila no da tregua y sigue manteniendo las manos de su enemiga sobre su propia cabeza haciendola tener sabra Kami que clase de alucinacion mas espantosa, oscura y retorcida. Pero eso no es suficiente para matarla, entonces de las manos de Nila nace un resplandor negro que va subiendo por el resto de su cuerpo, un grito desgarrador escapa de la garganta de la amazona que se eleva para salir del templo y sobreviene una gran explosion que hace que el templo tiemble desde sus cimientos haciendo que algunas piedras se desprendan.

Didier ha presenciado en primera fila lo ocurrido, ahora grita desesperada y no le importa sangrarse las mu ecas con tal de liberarse pero no lo consigue.

Didier: Nilaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Nilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Las lagrimas llenan los ojos de la joven quien incredula ve un trozo de la ropa de su amiga cayendo lentamente envuelto en llamas.

Didier: AHHHGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

La joven se retuerce desdesperada grita, jala sus ataduras, intenta moverse de su lugar infructuosamente.

El trozo de tela carbonizada que alguna vez fue la ropa de Nila, termina de aterrizar encontrando reposo sobre el cuerpo de Bulma.

Lejos de ahi, en el desierto, los guerreros alcanzan a ver la explosion la cual saben que no puede ser nada bueno.

Vegeta: que diablos fue eso?

Goten: dudo mucho que haya sido la exhalacion de un volcan.

Goku: Nila...

Gohan: papa, crees que Bulma y las demas esten bien?

Goku: debemos terminar ya con esto... Gohan necesito que me cubras mientras intento algo.

Los lagartos se miran entre si y rien.

La batalla continua. Trunks y Vegeta continuan combatiendo a Freezer mientras que con ayuda de Gohan quien mantiene ocupado a Cooler, Goku tiene oportunidad de concentrarse imitando a Nila en la habitacion del tiempo. Regulando sus funciones vitales a las condiciones de la atmosfera. Por momentos el cabello de Goku se torna dorado y se levanta, sus ojos adquieren su tipica tonalidad verdosa ...y vuelve a su estado normal, hasta que al tercer intento y para el asombro de todos, consique una transformacion estable.

Freezer: ohh...

Cooler: como lo logro? ... esto no estaba en nuestros planes... No importa, aun asi este va a ser sufin!

El lagarto se lanza contra Goku con la intencion de golpearlo cuando su pu o es facilmente interceptado y rechazado por el saiyajin. Cooler de propina un puntapie en el rostro, pero Goku no se mueve un milimetro.

Goku: estoy verdaderamente harto de todos ustedes... esta vez me asegurare que no vuelvan a molestar nunca!

El saiyajin vuela hacia el lagarto propinandole una rapida secuencia de patadas, con el codo Goku golpea al monstruo en la nuca y luego en el rostro, luego lo toma de una pierna para darle unas vueltas y lanzarlo lejos a estrellarse en una monta a de roca solida . Ahi, incrustado en la piedra, el lagarto lanza un potente ataque energetico.

Cooler : Whoaaaahhhhhhh!!!!

Goku recibe todo el ataque de frente y no parece inmutarse. En cambio Cooler fuera de s ante la nueva situacion convoca a su hermano para destruir el planeta de una vez uniendo esfuerzos. entonces, cada uno desde su sitio extienden las manos y entre los dos empiezan a alimentar una enorme esfera de energia destinada q hacer explotar Bastet desde adentro.

Freezer : tal vez sean mas fuertes ... tal vez perdamos la batalla...pero igual van a morir!!!!!

La gran bola de energia creada por los lagartos ha alcanzado un gran tama o ante el asombro de los Z senshi y sigue creciendo.

Piccolo: Eso no debe caer sobre sobre la superficie!!!!

Goten: Grrr!!!!! Papa!!!!

Gohan: Goten! espera!!!!

De un lado de la gran esfera de energia, estan los lagartos empujandola para hacerla chocar contra la superficie de Bastet para destruirlo, del otro, estan Goku junto con Vegeta y los demas quienes oponen resistencia.

Trunks: esto es demasiado! no creo poder resistir!

Vegeta: muchacho inutil! este no es momento para lloriquear como una ni a! aahhhhh empujeeeeennnnnn!!!!!!

Piccolo: GRRRRR!!!!!

Freezer: Hasta nunca saiyajines!!!

Goku expidiendo fuertes oleadas de energia dorada: vamos!!!!

Haciendo un gran acopio de fuerza, los z senshi logran empujar a la esfera monstruosa de energia para despues emitir un ataque energetico al unisono que logra empujarla fuera de la atomosfera junto con los lagartos que apenas atinan a intentar protegerse con los brazos antes de salir disparados al espacio donde terminan siendo atraidos y tragados por un hoyo negro que termina cerrandose para implosionar despues.

Trunks: ...se han ido?

Piccolo: me parece que si...

Vegeta: mas les vale que no regresen...

Gohan: Papa a donde vas?

Goku: Que no recuerdan? Nila esta peleando con Gorgona!

Trunks: Como se nos pudo olvidar? vamos!!!!!

Goten: Hay algo que me excita cuando veo a dos mujeres luchando...

El grupo se detiene y se queda mirando al mas joven de los Son.

Trunks: como dices estupideces, Goten!


	13. Chapter 13

B a s t e t

Los Z senshi han decidido echar un vistazo al sitio de la explosion vista anteriormente. No pasan desapercibidos a sus ojos los estragos causados en el bosque, como si se hubiese peleado una batalla ahi tambien. El grupo primero fija su atencion a la nave desierta de Gorgona.

Trunks: creen que haya sido aqui?

Goku: Se parece mucho a la nave de Freezer, pero detecto nada ahi.

Gohan: me pregunto hasta cuando recuperaremos por completo la capacidad de leer y detectar el ki...

Piccolo: imagino que eso sera una vez que volvamos a la Tierra.

Goten: eso espero. para ser sincero me siento vulnerable asi.

Vegeta: Mientras tanto deshagamonos de esa chatarra!

El principe genera una esfera de energia con el fin de destruir la nave alienigena.

Goku: detente Vegeta!!!!

Vegeta: y por que he de hacerlo, Kakarotto?

Goku: no sabemos si haya alguien ahi dentro!

Vegeta: soldados? con mas razon hay que destruirlos!

Trunks: detente papa! es cierto! tal vez mama o alguna de ellas este ahi!

Goten: no lo creo... miren hacia alla...

Aproximadamente a un kilometro de distancia se alcanza a ver una antigua edificacion abandonada. algunos de sus muros, incluido parte del techo parecen haber sido rotos recientemente. A juzgar por la situacion de las piedras tiradas en el piso, se puede pensar que lo que sea que haya causado los derrumbes, fue desde el interior del lugar.

Goku: vamos!

Vegeta: empiezo a aburrirme!

Piccolo: yo no voy a entrar a ese nido de ratas.

Goku: que, les da miedo la oscuridad?

Vegeta: arrg...

El grupo se introduce en el viejo templo por uno los boquetes que con anterioridad se habian abierto en el techo. Esta muy oscuro y hay mucho polvo volando pero no tardan en descubrir el macabro escenario. Unos lastimeros sollozos que Trunks reconoce de inmediato les dan la bienvenida.

Trunks: Didier!!! donde estas?

La amazona levanta la cabeza al escuchar una voz conocida.

Didier: Trunks? Trunks!!!!

Siguiendo el sonido de su voz, el joven de cabellos lilas no tarda en encontrarla. Resoplando y conteniendo su enojo arranca con facilidad sus ataduras liberandola y abrazandola.

Trunks: Didier, que ha sucedido? donde estan las demas?

La muchacha se limita a se alar a Clio que esta tambien atada e inconsciente. De inmediato Goten corre a auxiliarla. Despues, temblorosa se ala a Bulma quien yace en el piso malherida, cerca de ella se distinguen los cuerpos sin vida de otros sujetos. Vegeta abre desmesuradamente los ojos y vuela literalmente hacia donde ella se encuentra.

Vegeta: Bulma!!!! maldita sea!!!!

Visiblemente alarmado se arrodilla junto a ella. al ver su estado lo primero que hace es cerciorarse que este respirando.

Vegeta: mujer... reacciona... vamos!

Trunks: mama!!!

Mientras intenta reanimarla infructuosamente, el principe da un rapido vistazo sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul. En su hombro, brazo, muslo, entre las costillas derechas y otros lugares mas, se ven las lesiones causadas por las afiladas puas. Cada herida que cuenta lo va enfureciendo mas. Tambien nota golpes y ara azos asi como otras lesiones que un guerrero experimentado como el, sabe que no son producto de una pelea sino de tortura.  
Goku se acerca intentando ayudar, pero de inmediato descubre un trozo de tela semi carbonizada que descansa sobre Bulma. El saiyajin no tarda en reconocerla... eso era parte de la ropa que usaba su hermana.

Goku: ...y Nila?

Didier baja la cabeza en silencio.

Goku dobla un poco piernas y se encorva para ponerse a la altura de la muchacha y la toma por los hombros suavemente.

Goku: Didier... que paso aqui? Y Nila? aun esta peleando con Gorgona? donde estan?

Vegeta: importa un demonio donde este tu maldita hermana, Kakarotto!!!! mi mujer esta muriendo!!!!! Aun queda alguna de esas semillas?

Gohan: lo siento, Vegeta, no...

El grupo abandona el derruido templo para volver a los palacetes que durante esos dias han funcionado como su base. Al llegar, por instrucciones de Padme, los medicos de Bastet ya estan a la espera de atender a los heridos. Vegeta al verlos, les ordena con modo intimidante que antes de ver a cualquiera de los demas, atiendan a su mujer. Momentos despues, mientras esperan en la terraza la joven amazona de cabellos lilas se acerca a Goku quien sostiene en su mano el pedazo de tela quemada.

Didier: ... se or Goku?

Goku: Didier! ahora si podrias por favor decirme donde esta mi hermana?

Didier: Ella fue muy valiente... lucho como nunca... jamas antes se hubiera podido siquiera imaginar peleando contra uno de esos lagartos... y gracias a usted lo logro.

Goku: Si, la muy necia llegaba a sorprenderme cuando se proponia pelear en serio durante sus entrenamientos. Siempre supe que tenia madera... Eso quiere decir que derroto a Gorgona? ya lo sabia! pero dime, a que hora piensa venir?

Didier: ...se or Goku...

La joven no logra contener los sollozos.

Didier: Nila murio durante el combate. lo unico que quedo de ella fue ese trozo de tela que tiene usted en su mano.

Goku: que estas diciendo? ... No puede ser!

El guerrero estruja el objeto que tiene en su mano con fuerza.

Goku: fue mi culpa! yo la empuje practicamente a pelear contra ese monstruo!

Didier: no Goku! no! ella ya habia aceptado el desafio de todas maneras! pero de no haber sido por que ud la entreno, Gorgona la hubiera asesinado en dos segundos! ....al contrario de eso, Nila pudo salvarnos a Clio, a Bulma y a mi!

Gohan quien escuchaba la conversacion en silencio, interviene: descuida papa, al igual que a todas las victimas de esta guerra, la reviviremos con las esferas del Dragon.

Goku: las esferas! es cierto! las habia olvidado!!!! Aun asi me gustaria ver como fue toda la pelea...ya se! ire con Kaioh Sama para que me la muestre!

El guerrero se disponia a llevarse los dedos a la frente cuando la puerta de la habitacion donde Bulma estaba siendo atendida se abre. Los galenos salen consternados.

Trunks: Como esta mi madre?

Uno de los medicos, un hombre de bajo de estatura y calvo, se quita los anteojos mientras los limpia con su bata pensativo.

-- Hemos curado sus heridas exitosamente... sin embargo, no logramos que recupere el conocimiento. no nos explicamos el porque de esta condicion.

Vegeta: que esta diciendo? y cuando se supone que va a despertar?

-- No lo sabemos. nosotros hemos hecho lo humanamente posible, todo lo que estaba al alcance de nuestra ciencia!

Vegeta: Kakarotto! te exijo que me lleves a mi tambien con ese Kaioh Sama!

Goku: Pero Vegeta...

Vegeta: No te lo estoy preguntando!!!!

Goku: esta bien Vegeta! pero no me grites!!!!

Dicho esto Goku se lleva los dedos a la frente y ambos hombres desaparecen en el aire para volver a aparecer enseguida en un peque o planeta. El regordete dios azul junto con el chimpance y el grillo verde aparecen a dar la bienvenida felices cuando al ver que tambien ha llegado el principe retroceden.

Kaioh Sama: Ve...ve...ve...geta!!!! ahhh la ultima vez que se aparecio por aqui destruyo todo el planeta!  
Goku!!! para que lo trajiste?? .... no me vayas a decir que volvieron a morirse?

Goku poniendo su brazo detras de su cabeza: jajajajaja! Nada de eso, Kaio Sama! lo que pasa es que tenemos curiosidad por ver la pelea de mi hermana contra la de Freezer!

Vegeta: No hables por mi, Kakarotto! a mi lo que me interesa es saber que le sucedio a Bulma!

Kaioh Sama se queda en silencio unos momentos, mirando al piso.

Kaioh Sama: ...ya veo...

Goku: que, que cosa?

Kaioh Sama: pongan sus manos en mi espalda.

Los guerreros hacen lo que el dios les indica, y entonces las imagenes aparecen frente a ellos. La irrupcion de la lagarta y su desafio a cancelar la transmision de la orden de ataque a la Tierra. El primer combate de Nila contra Gorgona. El enfrentamiento de las amazonas contra los monstruos del bosque y despues contra los soldados enemigos. Luego, la dificil carrera de Bulma por el bosque y cuando esta logra llegar a la nave y cumplir su cometido. Tambien, los saiyajines pueden ver, lo sucedido dentro del templo. como la peliazul dio muerte a esos hombres defendiendo a Nila quien no lograba ponerse de pie.

En ese punto Vegeta abre los ojos y retira su mano de la regordeta espalda del dios azul.

Vegeta: ...que.. que es todo eso?

Goku con expresion grave: espera Vegeta, aun hay mas...

El principe de nuevo coloca su mano sobre Kaioh Sama en seguida vienen las imagenes de la tortura a manos de la lagarta. finalmente, el combate definitivo entre Nila y Gorgona. Cuando han terminado de verlo todo, Kaioh Sama es quien se atreve a romper el silencio con su primer comentario.

Kaioh Sama: ni Freezer y Cooler eran tan crueles... al menos ellos se dedicaban sistematicamente a exterminar la vida inteligente de los planetas para luego venderlos al mejor postor...pero lo que este otro monstruo hacia era solo por placer... que horror!

Goku: a pesar de todos los combates en los que he participado, nunca habia presenciado tanta crueldad.

Vegeta: Kaioh Sama...

Kaioh Sama: eh.. si, Vegeta?

Vegeta: lo que ese monstruo hizo con Bulma... tiene una relacion con el hecho de que ahora no despierte?

Kaioh Sama: Ella quedo atrapada dentro de las pesadillas a las que Gorgona la indujo.

Goku: Y puedes traerla de regreso?

Kaioh Sama: No.

Vegeta: que estas diciendo maldito gordo?

Exasperado Vegeta toma al dios por la ropa.

Kaioh Sama: ni yo se donde donde esta su alma en este momento.

En una grande y fastuosa ceremonia, los habitantes de Bastet asi como representantes de muchos otros planetas, incluida Aixa, la reina de Arborea, les dan las gracias por haberlos librado de la amenaza genocida de los lagartos. Despues de eso, el grupo ha decidido que no hay nada mas que seguir haciendo en ese lugar y que es momento de volver a sus respectivos mundos. Mientras se ajustan los ultimos preparativos para el viaje, los nameks han quedado a solas por unos momentos.

Piccolo: asi que ustedes volveran a Arborea?

Padme: Ahora que todo termino, se integrara un nuevo congreso interestelar , limpio y justo. Ahora tendre mas trabajo que antes.

Piccolo: ... eh... si durante alguno de tus viajes pasas por la Tierra... no olvides visitar...nos.

Padme: voy a extra ar nuestras conversaciones. aunque casi siempre las hayamos tenido telepatica y no personalmente.

Dicho esto, la namek se pone de pie, se acomoda el velo que cubre su cabeza dejando su rostro libre y extiende su mano.

Padme: ha llegado el momento... fue un placer conocerte, Piccolo...y gracias por todo.

El gigante verde no esta acostumbrado a recibir y menos corresponder a esas cortesias, sin embargo esta vez no duda en hacerlo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Piccolo: igualmente...

La nave arboreana esta lista para despegar. La reina Aixa, sus damas y Clio estan listas para abordar. Los Z senshi las acompa an para despedirlas mientras una joven pareja discute en voz baja.

Didier: no creia que fueran a querer regresar tan rapido... con todo lo que ha sucedido no tuvimos tiempo de pensar que ibamos a hacer. Aunque lo entiendo, hay que reparar el da o que los lagartos hicieron...

Trunks: Lo tengo, Didi! huyamos juntos!

La voz de la reina negra los interrumpe.

Aixa: Didier es momento de irnos... debemos empezar a trabajar de inmediado en las reformas que el nuevo congreso hara en ciertas leyes, y tu tienes obligaciones que cumplir...

Didier: Su majestad... yo... es que... perdoneme! pero mi lugar es al lado del hombre que amo! ...y no volvere a dejarlo!

La reina inclina la cabeza sonriendo.

Aixa: por eso dije que era momento de irnos... Padme, Clio y yo ... tendremos que trabajar mucho para que cuando nazca nuestra nueva princesa, las cosas sean mucho mas faciles para ella...o el.. quien sabe, tal vez sea este el principio de una nueva era...

Didier: como? entonces... ?

Aixa: Aun tienes obligaciones de las cuales no puedes desentenderte... aunque ahora son distintas que antes... tu labor en adelante sera representar a Arborea en la Tierra.

Los ojos de Didier se iluminan.

Didier: Su alteza... esta hablando en serio? muchas gracias!!!! gracias!!!!

Aixa: Ten el nombre de Arborea muy en alto, a donde quiera que vayas, mi ni a!

La reina y la joven se abrazan.

A unos pasos de ahi, Padme entra en la habitacion de Bulma. Sentado junto a la cama se encuentra Vegeta quien ignora a la visitante. La namek despeja de la frente de su amiga algunos mechones de cabello azul y toma su mano.

Padme: A pesar de haber presenciado varios combates y situaciones muy dificiles, ella nunca habia tenido que pasar por lo que paso... matar a esos hombres como lo hizo, y haber sufrido las torturas de Gorgona corrompieron la inocencia que aun conservaba en su alma... ahora, esta ha iniciado un viaje a su lado oscuro. Vegeta... Tu conociste el mal, tu mismo fuiste el mal... sabes como combatirlo. Ahora no permitas que se la lleve a ella.

El principe mueve los ojos en direccion a la namek y hace un sonido gutural. Padme abandona la habitacion. 


	14. Chapter 14

B a s t e t

Luego de vagar perdida en lo que a momentos era como un gran laberinto de neblina, la mujer llega a la enorme construccion que le parece familiar pero no sabe exactamente por que. al entrar descubre todo cubierto de polvo y cristales rotos, como si nadie la hubiera habitado en cien a os. Al adentrarse en su interior, entre la niebla descubre la habitacion de un bebe. En el interior de la cuna encuentra a una bebe de cabellos azules llorando. Cuando acude a cargarla, la cabeza de la criatura se cae y la mujer descubre entre sus manos el cuerpo de un mu eco viejo y sucio, y a sus pies aun moviendose la cabeza de plastico con los ojos hundidos. Entonces vuelve a la escena donde una monstruosa lagarta arranca con sus dientes los pedazos de carne a la bebe que en ese momento recuerda que es su hija.

Noooo!!! no!!!!

La mujer retrocede y corriendo se introduce a un ancho tunel negro donde su propia voz la atormenta.

-- Por tu culpa murieron todos.

-- Todos los que te amaban han tenido que padecer!

-- Debiste ser tu quien pereciera... no ellos!

-- Ahora que haras?

Basta!!! callate!!!!

La mujer sigue corriendo hasta llegar a aquel viejo templo en medio del bosque donde continuan los cuerpos de los hombres que habia matado.

-- Hasta cuando piensas seguir escapando? acaso no entiendes que no hay salida?

Levanta la cara y se encuentra a si misma pero apenas se reconoce. al rededor de sus ojos lleva una extra a sombra negra que endurece su mirada, viste igualmente de negro y porta una armadura cuyas hombreras parecen las garras de un dragon.

--Yo soy tu fuerza, Bulma. aceptame de una vez. Solo juntas podremos salir de aqui... Ahora que por tu culpa han muerto todos, solo me tienes a mi... Yo siempre estare contigo... no imaginas las cosas que lograremos si me aceptas. No me tengas miedo... se que estas muy sola aqui...

Durante esta conversacion, se ve el cielo y como se ha hecho de dia y de noche en muchas ocasiones.

Cansada la mujer se levanta y camina hacia su otro dispuesta a dejarse llevar por ella cuando otra voz la ataja.

-- No, Bulma!!! no dejes que te atrape!

Entre la penumbra irradiando una suave luz, una mujer alta de cabello oscuro y alborotado aparece, Luego de observarla unos segundos, la peliazul recupera cierta claridad.

Bulma: Nila!!!!!

Nila: Hola peliazul...

Ambas se abrazan.

Nila: Alla afuera estan muy preocupados por ti.

Bulma: Quienes?

Nila: Todos tus amigos, y tu familia.

Bulma: ...te equivocas... todos han muerto! Yo vi como Gorgona los mato a cada uno de ellos!

Nila: Eso no fue real, tampoco nada de esto lo es.

Bulma: Ese quiere decir que todos ustedes estan vivos?

Nila: si, lo estan. y estan locos por que abras los ojos y les hables.

Bulma: por que hablas como "ellos"? ... acaso tu no me esperas tambien?

La saiyajin acaricia la mejilla de la peliazul.

Nila: Lo siento, mi amor...

Los azules ojos de la mujer se llenan de lagrimas.

Bulma: Te moriste!!!!

Nila: Al final logre levantarme... no podia hacer otra cosa despues de que te manchaste las manos de sangre para defenderme... no debiste hacerlo... lo peor fue cuando te vi en garras del maldito monstruo... pero tuve el gusto de mandarla al infierno!

Con su otra mano la mujer de cabello negro acaricia la otra mejilla de Bulma.

Bulma: Nila... si te hubiera dicho que si hubieras sobrevivido?

Nila: Ahora te vas a auto flagelar por eso, peliazul? nah... Si la muerta soy yo, y ni a mi me importa tanto.

Bulma: eres una tonta!!!! pero descuida, te traere de regreso con las esferas del dragon!

Nila: Ni se te ocurra! La verdad es que no hay sitio para mi en el mundo... por otro lado, la muerte se me antoja una aventura divertida.

Bulma: pero y Goku?

Nila: Mi hermano... el a o que pase encerrada en la habitacion del tiempo con el fue maravilloso! ... cuanto me hubiera gustado haber crecido a su lado! ... Pero el tiene trazado su propio destino y yo el mio. ... por favor, dile cuando lo veas, que lo quiero mucho, mucho, que voy a seguir entrenando y que algun dia volveremos a vernos y entonces sere yo quien le patee el trasero! ... pero deja de llorar peliazul! Tambien a ti volvere a verte ...

Bulma: Que es esa luz?

Nila: Es el Ki del pesado de Vegeta. Te esta mostrando el camino de regreso a casa.

Bulma: si.. es el! puedo sentirlo!

La saiyan sella suavemente los labios de Bulma con su dedo indice.

Nila: Escuchalo...

Bulma cierra los ojos y lo oye claramente, su voz es suave y parece quebrada por el llanto que se resiste a salir.

-- Escucha Kami Sama, o quien quiera que sea... sabes que no acostumbro rezar, pero no se que mas hacer... Cuando iba a rendirme ella llego a mi vida y si ahora, su luz se apaga yo no resistire la oscuridad que caera sobre mi...

Bulma: es Vegeta! esta vivo y esta rezando por mi!!!

Nila: No lo hagas esperar, ve con el!

Bulma: Pero...

Nila: Bulma, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida... siempre te amare.

La mujer de cabello negro abraza a la peliazul y besa sus labios.

Bulma: yo tambien te amo, Nila.

Nila: A tu manera, lo se. aunque lo hayas escogido a el... ahora anda...

Las mujeres deshacen su abrazo pero quedan tomadas de las manos mientras Bulma empieza a alejarse, hasta que sus dedos apenas se rozan para terminar separandose...

Adios!!!

Bulma abre los ojos y se da cuenta que esta en su habitacion en Capsule Corp. La luz, los olores y sonidos del ambiente le hacen ver que es el mundo real.

Vegeta: Mujer! despertaste!!!!

Bulma: Vegeta!

Vegeta: tuve miedo que no regresaras...

Bulma: Tu me guiaste de regreso a ti...

Vegeta: No te permitire otra escapada, te lo advierto!

La pareja se abraza y se une en un gran beso.

F I N.

Gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia durante todo este tiempo. Me diverti mucho haciendola aunque a veces me costaba trabajo y no sabia como hacer para continuar. Inconscientemente sentia cierta resistencia a terminar Bastet ya que desde el principio tenia contemplado cerrar aqui la saga.

En Pacto de Sangre se presentaron los personajes, sus historias y su relacion con los demas.

En Pacto oscuro de hacen mas fuertes los lazos.

A medio camino es un interludio mas bien comico donde se ve un poco lo que sera Bastet.

Bastet cierra todas las situaciones planteadas anteriormente y se supone que es el punto culminante de las 4 historias, espero haberlo logrado!

Por ridiculo que parezca, despedirme de mis amazonas me resulta tan triste como dejar de ver a un amigo muy querido, asi que una quinta parte de la historia es una fuerte tentacion aunque no lo se. Voy a extra ar locamente a Didier, la jovencita timida y obediente de las reglas que va perdiendo el miedo a meterse en problemas por defender sus ideas y ayudar a la gente que ama.

A Clio la gata cinica, rebelde, un tanto haragana y que no se toma nada en serio. Si quiere algo simplemente lo toma y dice lo que piensa... pero inmensamente noble que no teme jugarse el pellejo por sus amigas.

Nila: ...la gran trasgresora... era muy parecida a su hermano Goku, pero los sucesos de su vida la fueron endureciendo. Sin embargo en el fondo conserva una gran capacidad de amar y darlo todo.

Padme y la reina Aixa: las adultas responsables. ellas mantenian la cordura en los momentos dificiles.

No quiero dejar de escribir... es un sentimiento agridulce. Me siento contenta de haber llevado la saga al termino que tenia contemplado desde hace a os... y por otro lado siento un extra o vacio. 


End file.
